


Flying to your dreams

by Kelseyalicia



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dreams, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Good vs Evil, Happy Ending, Love Story, Married Couple, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Saving the World, Soulmates, True Love, Wisdom, alicorn male, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Twilight and her friends are happy and enjoying the magic of friendship. But now there is a crisis on the distant horizon. A special pony prince needs the help of a special pony. Now it's up to Twilight and her friends to help the prince. The ponies must work together to save both their home and the prince realm or it will be all over for both Equestria and the power of dreams.





	1. Dreamflyer

Dreamflyer

It was another peaceful yet beautiful sunset casting its magical spell over all of Ponyville. Right now each and every one of the ponies was sitting on top of the highest hill in their home, just gazing at the rich colors of the setting sun, which cast different magic to all of them. Sipping the finest apple cider from Applejack's fruit farm they let out a longing sigh, at the same time as they gazed at the copper sky fire, all of them cuddled close together, and start getting excited by the enchantment, that was cast upon them from this magnificent dusk.

The rich, as well as uniquely gorgeous colors, were inspiring Rarity to come up with a brand new up-to-the-minute fashion line. She was muttering over and over again that these, colors before her very attractive sapphire eyes, would become an even better unique fabric, then the one she'd created for the Manehatten fashion show. The one that disreputable mare had stolen, unlike that fabric this wouldn't be copied by anyone. This latest textile would encompass every single one the grand colors of the setting sun, the richness of the evening's colors of magenta, golden orange and stunning lilac. It'd be softer then finest silk and smoother then the finest satin. Furthermore, she could just see in her mind's eye how beautiful these outfits would be. The white unicorn even smiled at her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, and she just knew it at once. That this new fabric would be the perfect thing to start a fashion line for fillies and colts! It'd be so perfect for little Sweetie Belle and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, they'd be the ideal models for this new wardrobe! Oh, she couldn't wait to get back home and start on. Though first, she'd have to tuck her little sister into bed and read her a story as well.

Pinkie Pie was skipping about in the dying light of the day. She was delightfully thinking about her favorite subject, parties and now she's a great idea for a new one! It'd be perfect to have one to honor how breathtaking along with extraordinary to celebrate just the beauty of nature and friendship. She was extremely enthusiastic, to get back to Sugar Cube Corner, and create right away all the new party decorations! Then once they're done she getting them into her party cannon to throw this awesome party! The only thing left to decide was when to have the party! It'd either have to be first thing in the morning or tomorrow evening. Therefore with an overabundance of energy to burn she just continued skipping and jumping around in joy.

Applejack yawned once and snuggled her younger sister Apple Bloom tightly. They smiled a secret smile and beamed at each other. They'd discovered quite by accident last night when they'd been chasing fireflies a special apple tree. These apples were golden! As a result, they wanted to protect it and see how great fruit juice along with pies they'd make when they'd come into full fruitarian. It'd be an early morning adventure but be a fun one too. Flipping her blond mane over her shoulders she winked once and yawned for a second time.

Rainbow Dash was just snoozing on a large elm tree branch with Scootaloo under her wings. They'd a very exhausting day of 'sibling bonding'. She'd spent all day with her adopted little sister, and they'd been airborne plus reading Daring Do books. Not to mention Rainbow Dash done some Wonderbolts stunts to make Scootaloo feel better when she was yet again cruelly reminded she was a 'blank flank'. So right now they'd too tired to really enjoy the sunset.

Fluttershy was at the moment just giggling lightheartedly as she was busy tucking all the creatures in for the night. She didn't really notice too much else. The pale yellow winged pony was just content to play with all the little forest animals. Humming a lullaby she cast the spell of sleep on everyone around her. "Don't worry little ones," she promised as she rocked them in her front legs. "Only peaceful dreams tonight, aren't that right my friends?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy, only peaceful dreams tonight for us all," Twilight agreed as she got up from her spot in a small wildflower bed. She used her right wing to whip the sleep from her eyes, yet she still felt sleepy all the same. She'd spent the day with Spike, pouring over their old journals with letters to Princess Celestia. Now that she was an Alicorn Princess herself she wanted to review the past a bit to make sure she was ready for anything to come.

She just wished at that moment more then anything she could sleep better. Glancing around to all of her friends she noticed they didn't seem to have a problem sleeping. Nevertheless Twilight hadn't slept properly in days. It wasn't the wings that made it difficult to sleep now. It took a while but they didn't wake her up anymore. All she knew was she was dead tired and didn't know why. When she was somewhat asleep she kept getting a strange vision. It was just a faint voice and a golden light. She couldn't see for the golden light was blinding, and she couldn't make out the voice at all. The lavender pony princess just yawned and stretched her wings. Turning to face her assistant, she saw him busy staring yet again at Rarity and eating a big fat gem. She shook her head and with a quirky smile on her face spoke softly so not to wake the CMC up.

"Come on, Spike! We better go home and get some shut eye. See you all you ponies tomorrow!" she said in a tired voice, as she threw the pudgy mauve dragon onto her back. Her friends nodded in agreement, and shook out their manes and got ready to head home. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, all put their little fillies on their backs to get them home since it was already getting late, and little ones need their sleep. Rarity herself always required more beauty sleep then any other pony.

"See you tomorrow, Twilight! I'm sure tomorrow will be fabulous! Come now, Sweetie Belle let's get you home! I'll ready for you your favorite storybook. Then we both need our beauty sleep." Rarity replied kindly as Sweetie Belle's light green eyes sparkled at the mention of her favorite storybook story.

"You mean it, Rarity? You'll actually read to me the story of the "Golden Horned Alicorn?"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle!" giggled the snow-white unicorn to her beloved sister, "What better way to send you off to the sugary dream world, then with the story of the famed protector of dreams himself?"

"Oh, Rarity! You're a great big sister! That's the best fairy-tale ever!"

"I want to hear it too! Applejack? Can you please read me that story too?"

"Before you leave me at home, Rainbow Dash, I'd like that to that story too! Its way better then those terrifying campfire stories you'd told us when we went camping!"

"Don't fret you silly fillies! You'll get to hear the most treasured ponytale in Equestria tonight!" promised the three older mares at the same time. The CMC cheered loudly and clapped their front hooves together in joy at the impending story time ahead of them.

All of sudden Pinkie Pie did a backflip and squealed at full volume. "Oh, I remember that ponytale from the time I was a little filly too! We, of course, growing up on a rock farm didn't hear too many tales, given there wasn't much happiness or smiling till that first party I threw to earn my cutie mark! But my mama did tell me and my sisters that tale too. I think I was the only one to love it though. My sisters on the other hoof didn't care much for stories. Still, it was a small ray of sunshine when my mom told us that tale! Ohh! All this talk about The Golden Horned Alicorn is giving me tons of great party ideas! Got to run!" and with that, the bubbly pink pony tumbled down the grassy green hilltop laughing gaily as she deceased from the top.

"Pinkie Pie is always bursting of energy, even when its way past somepony's bedtime, isn't she, girls? Nevertheless, I too took pleasure in that special legend as a filly. It'd be perfect to tell all my little animal friends to send them off to a dreamy sleep. It's such a golden tale of magical storytelling. Well, you guys get your sister to bed, and I'll do the same with my animals. Bye," Fluttershy said as she flapped her wings and herded her woodland creatures home for a bit of story time.

With that, all of the ponies went their separate ways. Only taking a moment to glance at the lovely silver moon and shimmering stars. It seemed now that the sun had its playtime of frolicking it was time for the night to have its turn for fun. Seeing both the sunset and moonrise only made Twilight think of her mentor Princess Celestia as well as her sister Princess Luna. Both of them were so different yet so alike and both were equally important. A dreamy expression etched its way onto her face as Twilight flew through the crisp soothing night to her home in the library.

As they arrived back home, Spike woke up enough to ask a question. The question he was about to ask would've got an obvious answer to any pony, yet it was unknown to dragons. Still, he asked his question and like always Twilight was understanding and kindhearted about.

"Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike? What can I do for you?"

"What is the "Golden Horned Alicorn? Furthermore, why does everyone like it? And what in the name of Canterlot is a ponytales?"

She threw back her head with a bit of a giggle and her horn glowed causing fireworks that the dragon had to put out with a glass of water. The young princess stopped laughing and grinned embarrassingly at her unintentional handiwork. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay; now tell me who this "Golden Horned Alicorn" is?"

"Well, he's the protagonist of one of the best stories in the Equestria Book of Ponytales. It's a collection of children stories written countless years ago. No-pony alive today knows who wrote what tale, however, my scaly friend, each of them has the same basic principal. You know mothers and fathers read them to their children to teach them basic life lessons, plus to also instruct them to have strong moral values. Like what is right and what is wrong. Good verse evil, and how to be kind, honest and other lessons like that. Like the Elements of Harmony. They're the perfect example of the important values those ponytales teach young ones. Though to be honest the Ponytales do teach countless more imperative qualities in addition to attributes that are important to living by. Such as the vitally important lessons as having hope, faith, dreams and believing in oneself and one's dreams. Without those lives would be meaningless."

"So I ask once more, Twilight, please tell me about this legend of "The Golden Horned Alicorn" What's it about and why it is so important that everyone commented on it?"

"Well, it's probably the oldest tale in the book of Ponytales. It's about a mythical paradise, greater and more beautiful then all of Equestria. It's called The Golden Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams. It has beauty beyond measure! The landscape described in the story is absolutely magnificent and out of this world. In the Enchanted Sovereignty has crystal trees made up of all the finest dream gems, the ground around the Crystal Trees of Dreamers is amazing as well. It is by far the most wonderful grass ever, for it has the softest emerald green grassland every to be trotted on. If that wasn't enough all around are all these incredible divine scented flowers decorating each and every one meadow. All of the water in this land is a rich obsidian color and is always the perfect temperature. Then best of all the whole heavens about is a forever dancing rainbow of light."

"Sounds pretty enough. So it's a pony's dream paradise? That makes sense. So what else is in this story? I mean there's got to be more to the story then it being such a fantastical land to dream about at night. So what else is there to the story?"

"Well, the main protagonist is the sovereign of the Enchanted Sovereignty. He lives in a shining golden castle floating far above the ground in the dancing multihued heavens. His name is Prince Fledge Dreamwings, and he's the immortal prince eternally protecting the dreams of children. His wisdom and kindness are only matched by the love of his subjects. He's everything a prince should be, wise, compassionate, just, and strong. His heart is pure as gold. Not to mention he's incredibly handsome! Chestnut body with a blazing bronze mane and tail, and his soulful eyes and wings are the most stunning shade of copper ever seen. Therefore, Spike, just about anypony would've fallen in love with him no problem. Even I had a small crush on him when I was a filly and my mom read me the story."

"You'd a crush on a mythical storybook character? You, Twilight?" the tiny dragon chuckled with the lavender pony blushed and narrowed her eyes. She then zapped him with a magical bolt of magic to silence him. "OUCH! Why did you do that?"

"It ain't funny to make fun of a childhood crush, Spike. Matters of the heart shouldn't be treated with such disrespect! I mean do I make fun of your crush on Rarity?"

"No, sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now in the story, the Dream Sovereignty is endangered of being wiped out by the darkness that is disbelief. Everything is becoming extinct as the shadow epidemic born from lack of belief spreads throughout the realm. One and all that call this enchanted land home, panics and believes this to be the end to their home. The Prince then tells them he must find a pure maiden with dreams of gold and heart just as pure. For only this maiden has the power within her to restore the Golden Crystal's power. The Crystal is the horn on Fledge Dreamwings's head. Devoid of its shining illumination all of the Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams would cease to exist and dreams would all fade from the world too."

"Wow! Sounds like a powerful story! It sounds so amazingly cool and must've had a number of pleasant illustrations too! So how does it end? Does the Prince find the Maiden? Does he save the kingdom from dying? What happens?! Tell me!"

"That's just it, Spike; no-pony knows the true conclusion. It was ripped out of the original book and all subsequent copies have the ending ripped out too. Parents try to make it sound like the Prince found his Maiden, nevertheless no-pony alive nowadays know if he succeeded in his quest. As a result, it leaves the ending open to children to dream about what they think the ending might be. It has a magnificent opening, as well as a glorious middle, although sadly no real ending," she finished explaining as her horn's magic lifted her copy of "Ponytales" off a very high shelf. The book was old in fading golden leather. The book popped open and flipped to the story.

"As you can see the final few pages are missing. It leaves off at the time Fledge leaves his kingdom to travel to lands unknown to find this Maiden. He reaches the portal at Pegasus Glen and flies off through it. But that's where it ends. So again no-pony knows what happens next," yawning the little pony used her magic to put the old book back on its shelf. "Well, goodnight, Spike. See you in the morning." The princess and her dragon went to bed to sleep.

All of Ponyville was now asleep and dreaming, so no-pony noticed a bursting golden star above or a velvet voice saying "I've arrived at last! Now to find the Maiden who will be able to save my world and all of Equestria as well!"


	2. Protector of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first MLP story and I stop watching the show a few seasons ago and when I wrote this I hadn't even watched the whole series but I still think I wrote great stories for not seeing the whole series. Enjoy

Protector of Dreamers

Break of the day came all too quickly for the citizens of Ponyville. Though the sun was the everlasting symbol of hope, all it did for the resident princess was make her very ornery. She still didn't have an answer as to why she was having such trouble sleeping. At what time she'd been to some extent dead to the world, she once again found herself in a blinding golden sky, with a young soothing voice, trying to speak to her. She heard the voice call for someone called the "Dreamer" It made no sense to her in the morning. She thought to herself as she ate her breakfast of orange juice and blueberry muffins, which Spike had baked for her that morning. She thanked him kindly for his act of kindness, which he replied that it was no trouble at all. He then started to eat his own breakfast of delicious gooey cinnamon buns.

At the same time as she munched her huge muffin she thought about it some more. She'd learned a lot on the subject of dreams over the years. Furthermore in view of the fact, that Princess Luna had come back to the side of good, she'd acted as a guardian of dreams. The ebony mare had visited both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in their dreams and had taught both of them valuable life lessons. On the other hoof, this particular dream didn't have the same sense of Princess Luna in it. Twilight knew whatever this dream meant it wasn't connected to the Princess Sisters back in Canterlot. She knew for sure without a doubt that Princess Celestia and her sister Luna had nothing to do with these dreams she was having. Nor would either of them have the answers to it either.

All of sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Stuffing the last bit of muffins in her mouth she went to answer the door. Yawning once she threw open the door. Standing on the doorstep she saw it was her friend Pinkie Pie, whom like usual, seemed to have eaten a wagon jam-packed of sugar. She was so hyper and jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Oh, good morning, Pinkie Pie, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm super great, Twilight! Fantastic in fact! I've got so many ideas I think I'm gonna need another party cannon to use them all! I had the most amazing dream last night! I'm going throw the biggest and best party ever, just like in my dream last night! Of course, I'll need everyone help to pull it off, and I'm gonna need a 100 layer chocolate strawberry cake to pull it off! Plus it has to have just the right shade of pink for frosting! Oh, and the chocolate chip cookies will have to be in the shape of Princess Celestia and her sister! Oh, what a grand party this will be! So I was wondering if you happened to have a recipe book for a ton of fabulous new treats. Well, do you? Do you?" she inquired super-fast and just kept doing backflips on the stone steps.

"Pinkie Pie! Take a deep breath! For Celestia sakes, Pinkie! You're going to have a heart attack if you don't come down some!"

"How can I possibly calm down when the greatest party ever needs planning? I've got tons of ideas and I'm gonna need a great recipe book if I'm gonna pull all this off by tonight! So do you have a recipe book? Well, do you? Do you? DO YOU?!"

"Yes, I've got a lot of recipe books. I'll get them for you if you can calm down some. So take a few deep breaths and think of something soothing."

"Alright, Twilight!" and with that, the pink pony took a few deep breaths and held it till she was blue in the face. Then she exhaled and her overzealous energy seemed to deflate like a gigantic helium balloon. "Okay, I'm calm down now. So do you have my recipe books?"

Seeing her friend reign in her excitement some she flew to the top of the library shelves and picked three books off a dusty shelve. Coughing a little and sneezing once from the dust she floated back down to her friend. "Here you go, Pinkie, these should help you plan the food for your party. I've got the "The Grannies Book of Treats, The Baker King Guide to Simple Life Cookbook, and Tasty Inventions of New Ideas" They'd help you plan the best party you've ever thrown. So you can go plan your party now. I'll come by later to see if I can help you some, okay/"

"That be great, Twilight! See you later! I better hurry back home! I just remembered I'd forgotten to feed Gummy his breakfast! Got to run! Bye!" and with the speed of a massive overdose of a sugar rush, she disappeared down the road.

Twilight just shook her head and laughed, "Oh, Pinkie Pie." She went to get her things when she saw out the corner of her eye a flash of gold. She did a double take but whatever it was gone. "I must be imaging things. Need to get some more sleep. C'mon, Spike, we need to get going. We've got a lot to do today."

"Coming! Coming!"

Locking the entrance to the Golden Oak Library, the young Alicorn set off to another day of learning the magic of friendship. The young mare had a lot on her plate today, her schedule was extremely full in addition to exceptionally demanding, and still, she'd hope to make it to each appointment on time! First stop of the day was going to the CMC clubhouse. She wanted to give a few new diaries to the CMC to help them on their quest to get their cutie marks. She'd designed each diary herself, so each of them was unique and special. Just like each of them, it'd be just for one of them. As they neared the clubhouse she hoped they'd like their presents. Adjusting the saddlebag on her back she called on up to the white clubhouse.

"Hail to the Cutie Mark Crusaders! It is I Princess Twilight here to bestow grand gifts to such hardworking and lovely fillies of Ponyville! May I be granted entry to the special sanctuary of the Crusaders?"

There're several loud noises followed by a series of big thumps before the curtains on the windows were thrown aside. The trio of young fillies looked down at their princess. "Twilight! Thanks for coming! Please come on up!" they all said in unison. Giggling she flew up and into the clubhouse. She gazed around and saw the CMC had been extremely busy. Their list of ideas for earning cutie marks had become longer with loads of old ideas have been crossed off. There was tons of random junk on the floor from all of their ideas. Each of them was wearing the cloaks that Rarity had made for them. They looked very cute in them; Rarity did a great job when it came to fashion, as she should with her cutie mark being what it was. Taking a good look at the trio enthusiastic faces she wished they'd just get their marks for their never-ending determination and loving hearts, that should've been enough to get a mark in her opinion!

"So, what brings you here, Twilight?" inquired Apple Bloom as she adjusted her big pink bow. She looked very happy as if something special was happening. Though Twilight didn't know the reason, she could tell one thing for sure. That Applejack was a very good sister to Apple Bloom and she'd no doubt that Apple Bloom and her friends would one day grow into fine young mares.

"Well, Apple Bloom I brought you each a gift. I made them myself. Here," she explained as she used her magic to have the diaries zoom out of her saddlebag. "I created a diary for each of you. So you can express yourselves in your own words. Who knows? It might help you achieve your dream of earning your cutie mark."

"These are totally amazing!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed elatedly as she opened her diary. All of the diaries had a photo of each of them on the cover, their names were written in gold calligraphy, and the pages matched their own unique coloring. By the shining smiles and sparkling eyes, it was very obvious that all of them enjoyed their gifts.

"I agree! These are the coolest! Thanks, Twilight!" Scootaloo said as she locked the diary with a winged key. Each of them had a key designed after which kinda pony they were. So wings for Scootaloo, horn for Sweetie Belle and earth for Apple Bloom.

"Glad you like them. So what's gonna be your first entry?"

"Well, we're going over to Rarity's boutique and model some new clothes for her newest fashion line. So we're hoping to get our cutie marks for modeling!" explained Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"We got the rest of the day planned after we're done with the modeling. Like playing some games, racing, and swimming. You know just for some fun? It's such a nice day we might as well have some fun and enjoy nature." Apple Bloom interjected.

"And tonight we're going to chase fireflies and play moonlight tag with our sisters! It's gonna be so much fun! Who knows? Today may be the day our dream comes and we get our marks!" Scootaloo finished as they cheered loudly.

"Well, all that sounds fantastic. I wish you'll the best of luck. I will pray that your dream comes true. Well, I've got to get going, or I'm gonna be late for my next appointment. See you later and good luck with the modeling! Oh and just remember one day you'll achieve your dream. Just have some faith along with hope; furthermore never forget to believe in yourselves. Okay?"

"Thanks for the advice, Twilight! And we will! Thanks again for the diaries!"

With an elated smile, she went out the door and took to the air and flew away. She didn't perceive that a flash of gold was coming from beneath the clubhouse. Standing under the clubhouse was a handsome stallion. He cocked his head and smiled as he heard the CMC laughing and giggling. The golden horn on the stallion's head pulsated for a second and sparkled some. "So innocent and pure, the dreams of children, and such a strong power of belief! These children haven't fallen prey to the disbelief spell. It's a good start but I must still find the Maiden. Still, it's nice to see someponies with such pure and innocent dreams. Sugary energy from dreams at least gives me a minor amount of magic. So that's good! Dream on, little ones," with that the stranger opened his copper wings and took off after Twilight.

Twilight was in such a rush that she couldn't even stop and smell the roses. All her friends were at least well rested, so they're full of energy. It made her envy them some, but it wasn't their fault that she couldn't sleep. Rarity offered to give her a recipe for some herbal tea to see if that would work. Applejack offered to make her some apple pie to make her feel better. Fluttershy suggested listening to soothing sounds of nature and Rainbow Dash had no ideas. Though she did suggest having a race seeing how she'd been itching all day to race someone. Twilight declined that suggestion but said she'd try the others suggestions.

"Thank you all, for your kindness and suggestions, I'm very thankful for it all. If you need me I'll be back later today for Pinkie Pie's newest party. It'd be fun to have such a grand celebration."

"Yes, it will be. I hear she's trying to bake a 100 layer cake. She's gonna need help and we'd promise we'd help her out later this afternoon. But first I must finish my new fashion line, "Fun Fillies Fashion" so I won't be able to help till after my sister and her friends come over in half an hour. Still, maybe I can create a few party dresses for the party as well." Rarity informed her friends as she used her magic to clean her redwork glasses.

The other ponies all said farewell to Twilight who was determined to get a nap in. She yawned once before flying back to the Golden Oak Library. Once again she didn't become aware of the silhouette of someone watching her from behind a rainbow-colored rose flowering shrub. Whoever it was eyeing her intensely and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Almost immediately the air was full of the sound of giggling and laughter with squeals of fun as the CMC dashed quickly to the Carousel Boutique. The trio jumped for joy as they hurried to the modeling job, each of them hoping that this would lead them to their dreams of cutie marks. They're in such a hurry they didn't see the danger up ahead. Right now an out-of-control farm cart jam-packed of a delicious variety of fruit was heading their way. A wheel had busted and now it was rushing head on to the young fillies. The driver a tangerine male pony yelled out a warning, however, sadly it fell on deaf ears. Just when it looked like the trio would be severely hurt a flash of gold burst between them and the wood wagon. All around were blinded by the golden illumination and when it cleared there standing in between the CMC and the wagon was a handsome stallion, yet no-one had ever seen him before.

"Wow! What just happened?" exclaimed Apple Bloom in surprise. At the same time as she and her friends took a moment to see what would've been a major catastrophe. Both of the other fillies looked shell-shocked from being almost run over. Then the girls looked up and saw the attractive stallion that had rescued them. All of them got weak in the knees and blushed big time.

The gorgeous stranger used his magic to move the broken wagon out of harm's way, then with another burst of golden light fixed it. He threw back his head and let his bronze mane waft in the gentle breeze. He then turned to face the girls and again they'd been struck dumb by him. All of them had their eyes go huge in wonder as they gazed into the tender soul of those copper eyes of his.

"Are you three alright? That could've been a really big disaster. I'd really hate to see three attractive dreamers such as you get hurt. So are you alright?" His voice was so kind, soothing as well as tender. Furthermore, it made your heart still and made it melt too. Everyone around them was staring in awe from the stranger's good deed, and it looked like each and every one of the mares, was instantly in love with him, he was that irresistible.

Before the trio could reply there was a shouting of voices belonging to their older sisters. Rarity was the first on the scene with Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly bring up the rear. Rarity nearly strangled her sister as she hugged her tightly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash also hugged their sisters tightly but not nearly as tightly as Rarity was doing to her sister.

"Sweetie Belle! Oh my darling little sister, are you alright? Is nothing broken? Do you need to see a doctor or anything bleeding?" as she began to inspect for even the tiniest hair out of place. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were busy checking over Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Once they'd been mollycoddle long enough the fillies broke out of their older sisters embraces.

"We're alright, thanks to him," they all said together. It was at that moment the three older ponies got a good look at the pony god before them. And all of them got big-eyed and blushing big time. Applejack was so taken over by attraction her cowboy hat fell off, and Rainbow Dash fell right on top of her from her shock. Even elegant Rarity was totally speechless from seeing this stallion! At first, not a soul could speak at all and he seemed to understand quickly that he was the reason everyone was so flabbergasted. So he bowed his head and kneeled before them.

"Pleasure to meet you all, maladies, I take it these young ones are your kin?"

"Yes, they're kid sisters. Thanks so much for rescuing before they became flat as apple cinnamon pancakes! We're most grateful for your coming to their aid. So thanks, partner!" Applejack thanked him. He smiled and bowed for a second time. There was gasping from the crowd and he seemed to be embarrassed by all them staring at him.

"It no trouble helping children, lovely, I've got a particular soft spot for children. They're so innocent and pure. Things that must be cherished but sadly so many of us lose them. So you three are welcome."

"Thanks so much, kind sir. Please come to my home and I'll make you some herbal tea. And my friends here can offer you something for your troubles," Rarity offered kindly.

"Yeah I've got a special apple pie we can split. Just came out of the oven. This one should be extra tasty seeing how I made it from some very rare and fine apples. Please join us!"

"And we can race to the Carousel Boutique! I'm the most awesome flyer in all of Ponyville and I've to see how fast you're with those beautiful wings. So what do you say? Want to race?"

"I'd love to join you all, but I'm sure you've got other plans with your friends. Still, I guess it won't hurt to have a small snack. After my long journey, I'm starving."

"Well you're in luck then, stranger!" spoke a hyper voice behind them. Everyone turned around and saw it was both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both trying to carry a huge pink and gold cake. Fluttershy had obviously had asked her woodland friends to help as they're helping hold the heavy cake. Pinkie Pie giggled and spoke again like she just had the ultimate sugar rush. "I was baking this cake for a huge party tonight to just have a party for the sake of a party. But now we got a reason to celebrate to welcome a new friend to our special home! We're gonna need some help to get this cake to the party though! It took me three hours to bake it! It's the best cake I've made for a party! No lie!"

"It looks like your poor friend is about to be crushed by it though, and I hate to see such a beautiful piece of baking art be ruined. One second," he said as he zapped the cake with his golden horn and it became light as a feather. "There that must take the weight of the world off your shoulders."

"Thank you kindly, sir, it's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Fluttershy and she's Pinkie Pie. So thanks for the help. I was really thinking that my wings would be crushed by that cake. And I didn't want my animal friends to get hurt either. So thanks."

"Glad too, it's nice meeting such lovely maidens such as you. I'll lend a hand with the party and you'll do what needed to help tonight. After everything I've been through a little fun and food is what I need. I've got a huge task ahead of me nevertheless I'd be a fool if I didn't take a moment to unwind. So let's go have some of that pie and tea." With that, he took to the air and glanced at Rainbow Dash, "The first one to the Boutique wins. Do you wish for a head start?"

"Don't need one, dude, remember I'm awesome! Still, if you want one go ahead."

"I'd tried being nice, well see you at the finish line," and before the blue Pegasus could even flap her wings once the handsome stranger just was a blaze of copper light. "Wow! He's fast!" she said in a stunned voice as she quickly went after him. They zoomed around the town past a windmill and two laps around Sugar Cube Corner, then under a stone bridge and finally arriving at Rarity's home. Everyone else was out of breath trying to catch up to them. Rainbow Dash for the first time was out of breath and the nameless stallion just chuckled and shook his magnificent head. "You're a speedy devil, miss, so don't feel bad that I beat you. You're an honorable opponent, so good job!"

"Thanks, but I'm not as mad as I thought I'd be. I've just never really met anypony who could beat me so quickly. You've got style and speed. So you're very awesome! So thanks for the race! Now, how about we get this party up and about?"

"Yes, lets. First things first though. We've got to get all the treats ready. Pinkie Pie? You and Applejack can do that. I'm betting between the golden apple pie and that cake it will be a smash hit. Rarity is it? Why don't you finish your new outfits? Here use this to accept it. It's a one-of-kind fabric from my home. I'd be deeply honored if you'd make me an outfit from it," he requested as he used his horn's magic to bring into being a golden silk fabric with a beautifully bold print. Rarity blushed so much she looked like a tomato. He then turned to face Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Why don't you, Rainbow use that wonderful speed of yours to decorate and you lovely Fluttershy bring together the music of nature?"

The mares nodded and set to work and everyone did a good job at what they'd been tasked with. The nameless stranger turned to the CMC and asked them to aid him with helping others. When he went outside for a moment to get some water from a well to make punch everyone started talking about him.

"I just wonder who in tarnation that hunk of a stallion is. I've never seen him before. And we Apples have been in Ponyville for as long as my orchard been blooming apples! Although I won't lie in view of the fact that I'm honest that I've never set eyes on a finer stallion."

"That's for sure, my friend. He's so handsome; I'm just inspired to create a whole new fashion line just for him. He's so regal in addition to well brought-up. It couldn't be plainer that he comes from good breeding stock. This fabric will be perfect for both the "Fun Filly Fashion" line and something dreamy and romantic for a stallion line!"

"He's ever so kind, isn't he? I'm usually as shy as my name, yet I don't feel bashful at all when I'm around him. It's strange."

"Well, he's super cool and super fun! I bet he could best all the Wonderbolts no problem and that's saying something!"

"Let's just make his Welcome to Ponyville party the best one yet! Can't we do that?"

All of them cheered and went right to work and boy were they busy. They're so busy they didn't have much time to wonder why this nameless steed seemed so familiar. It was a nagging feeling alright, nevertheless, all of them felt, they'd met this young stallion at some point in each of their past. On the other hoof that didn't make much sense. Yet every single one of them felt strongly, they'd heard his soothing and affectionate voice before, and that they'd flown plus run with him before. Nevertheless, none of them knew when or where they'd encountered him before. Still, they'd all hope he'd stay around for a while.

By the time of moonrise that evening, all of Ponyville had come to greet and meet the new guy. Many of the mares tried to hit on him and flirt up a storm. However, his fancy seemed to be untouchable. He was kind and loving to all of the ponies. Yet despite his humble and modest ways, he did seem like he was looking for something that they couldn't give him. It wasn't until it been dark for two hours that Twilight finally emerged from the Library and came to see her friends. She'd finally gotten enough sleep and hurried over to the party.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Must get through! What's the holdup? What are all you ponies staring at?" she inquired confused as till she managed to get to the center of the town square. It was then her lavender eyes met his copper ones and there was a connection. They both just stared at each other speechless for a few moments.

"Twilight? We thought you'd miss the party. We'd like to introduce you to our new friend," Applejack started to speak but then looked at him, and continued on, "We don't know his name yet. So by the way fellow, what is your name?"

"My name is…" he started to say before Twilight Sparkle finished it for him, "Prince Fledge Dreamwings!"

At that everyone dropped whatever they're doing and just stared and gasped. This was the shock of a lifetime!


	3. Prince Fledge's Tale

Prince Fledge's Tale

Everypony was without a doubt taken aback by Princess Twilight Sparkle calling the new arrival that name. It seemed impossible to be true! After all Prince Fledge Dreamwings was just a character in a children's tale. Just a made-up legend to teach kids to believe in the power of dreams! Nothing more and nothing less! Yet there was no denying that now that the ponies thought about it the strange stallion did, in fact, look exactly the illustration from the "Ponytales" book! His coloring was right and he was an Alicorn seeing how he had both a horn and wings! Still, no-pony wanted to believe it for it was just too shocking to believe. So everypony just stood there like they'd all swallowed a flabbergast potion and had lost their voice. It went on for a few minutes and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, the stranger spoke.

"You are correct, young princess. I am Prince Fledge Dreamwings. Sovereign of the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams, Protector of the Dreamers, the Golden Horned Alicorn, and keeper of the Golden Crystal of Dreams. I've traveled a long way to fulfill my mission. Yet that can wait at least for the rest of the night. I must rest and then I can continue my quest to seek out the Maiden."

"Hold on for a second!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she fell out of the sky and landed like a rag doll on the hard ground. Not even bothering to save some dignity she got in his face, "How is it possible for you to even be who you say you are? I mean that's impossible and I've done the impossible with a sonic rainboom, but even if that can be done, there is no way you can be who you say you are! It's just not possible!"

"Yeah, it sounds like some con sales pitch the Flimflam Brothers would concoct to sell more ponies on their stupid get rich quick schemes. I'm known for my honesty and I can tell you this, kind sir, that even I can't honestly believe you're the Golden Horned Alicorn!"

"Not that we're trying to insult you, darling. You're too fine a stallion to be boorish too. I mean we all grew up being told the tale of "The Golden Horned Alicorn" yet it just doesn't seem possible. Still, I must admit you still look smashing and I can make you a fine outfit worthy of a prince. Yet even I can't accept that you're the Golden Horned Alicorn!"

"Are you positive you're alright, kind sir? Perhaps you did get hurt when you saved the Cutie Mark Crusaders from that farm cart. And you're just not thinking clearly. I remember once when one of my animals a hedgehog I called Stanley accidentally got hit on the head with a rock. His' fragile mind was befuddled for days. So maybe you're not thinking clearly?"

"All I know is I just want to continue to have this party! He may be a bit of a nut but let's just have some fun for now! I mean we can still welcome him to our home of Ponyville and maybe after some punch he'll be thinking clearly! Besides we've got to eat the cake before the frosting melts off!"

Prince Fledge gazed his soulful copper eyes at each of the ponies around him and smiled. He gave a bit of a chuckle and tossed back his head and reared up. He made his golden horn shine and his wings flapped dramatically for a moment. After a moment of drama, he regained his composure and spoke for the second time in that soothing velvety voice. "I assure you all that I'm in my right mind. I'm not befuddled at all nor am I injured in any shape or form. I'm the Prince of Dreams and I wouldn't lie about that. If you think about it you'd realize nothing impossible. For all things are true one way or another. Every story, every fable even our oldest legends all contain a seed of truth. Therefore I'm as real as your dreams are. I'm in each child's dreams one time or another, furthermore, my darling little dreamers, I continue to watch over those who've grown up, and nevertheless, I still defend their dreams. I guarantee to you each and everyone my home is a real as much as Princess Celestia and her sister raise the sun and moon. Anything and everything is possible when it comes to dreams."

Everypony was still uncertain if what he'd said made any sense, yet they did contemplate his words for a few minutes. A number of things he'd claimed did seem to make sense the more they'd thought about it. There wasn't a filly who didn't remember seeing him fly with them at least once in their dreams. Nor was there a mare or stallion, who didn't remember seeing a shimmer of golden light, and feeling his presence when they'd achieved or struggled to achieve a dream. He just radiated a comforting as well as an affectionate feeling that made every single one of them feel encouraged along with tranquil. Slowly the ponies started to look at the Alicorn they started to see him in a new light, furthermore the more they believed in him the light from his horn grew brighter. It was like the legend said the more ponies that believed in him and power of dreams the stronger his magic for the Golden Crystal of Dreams would be!

All this time Twilight hadn't spoken and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Seeing her childhood hero in the flesh, made her experience some extremely weird and wonderful feelings, and emotions on the inside, and she wasn't sure how to react to him. Her heart was beating so fast she felt for sure it come out of her mouth; at the same time inside she felt her own magic grow stronger. The Prince gazed into her charming lilac eyes and both of their horns released a powerful magical blast. At the same time as their horns glowed intensely, the heavens above became painted over with a rainbow light accented, with the gold and magenta tinted glow.

He grinned dreamily at her, which made her blush a vivid shade of carmine, after that he trotted slowly yet gracefully over to her, followed by then bowing his head solemnly then spoke softly but kindly to her, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm extremely honored to meet you in person. I recall extremely vividly flying with you when seeking to achieve your dream of being in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. I was very impressed with your dream and it was fun watching you earn your cutie mark as well."

"Umm…umm… I don't know what to say… thank you, Prince Fledge. Yet even though you say you watched me earn my cutie mark, I don't recall you being there in person when I cracked open Spike's egg."

"Yeah! If you're in children's dreams and watching 24/7 how come we've only seen you in the flesh tonight? I mean can you tell us how you 'watch' over dreamers if you've never been flesh and blood before now?" inquired Applejack.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, sis! Are you really real, Prince Fledge, or is this another dream?"

"Yeah, Princess Luna visited both me and Scootaloo in our dreams. So how come you say you've been in our dreams already?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously. She and her friends had huge eyes as they gazed at him with puppy love coating their big eyes.

Now it was the Prince who was going red in the face. He stumbled a bit with his speech before regaining his regal composure and offered his explanation. "I'm what you call omnipresent. I first appear in the dreams of younglings when they're at their purest. I know for a fact, all three of you Cutie Mark Crusaders, have seen me in your dreams playing with you once and awhile, am I right? I was in all your dreams the night you became the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Once a dream is sparked or a child is at its most innocent I come into their dreams to grant their Dreamwings, which are their wings to their dream. 

Also when a dream is born a dream gem is born as well which is planted in the Crystal Forest of my home. For every dreamer who ever lived and dreams, there is a tree that grows with them. This is why the forest of my homeland is so large. It's beyond doubt is a beauty beyond measure for the reason that it's grown from ponies like you and everyone else's beautiful dreams. Dreams and aspirations are a significant part of life, and one isn't complete without them. You need to have hope, faith and most importantly believe with all your heart and soul that you can achieve that dream, no-matter-what. There's nothing sadder to me then seeing one who's given up on their dream and lost faith that it can be achieved."

"Wow! That was deep and extraordinarily philosophical! I've never met somepony who is so eloquent plus wise. You're amazing!" Twilight finally said and everyone else nodded in silent agreement. It finally looked like everyone was prepared to accept that the hero of their childhood was, in fact, real as the ground on which the stomped their hooves. It was also very obvious that all the girls were gonna continue to swoon like lovesick fools from both his charismatic character and his attractive coloring. Young and old, rich or poor, seemed to be in love with him. Even Spike the dragon now could see for himself why all the females fell hopelessly in love with the Prince even if he'd just been 'fictional'!

"Thanks for your kind words, Princess Twilight, it's much appreciated. Yet I've never lied before and I won't lie about this either. I'm here on a quest which I must start afresh tomorrow. The party is enough to cheer me up because of all of the positive energy, yet I still must find the Maiden who can save my world. Yet I feel the strength of everypony right here and now dream energy. So at least for now, my world is safe, yet I still must seek out the one with dreams of gold and heart just as pure."

"I promise you, honorable Prince Fledge, my friends and I as well as all of Equestria will do everything and anything in our power to help you out! You are after all the most famous character in all of "Ponytales" history! It'd be both a privilege and an honor to help you out!"

"I'd thank you, Princess. So for now, strike up the rock band and let's party!" and with that everyone broke out into cheers and the celebration started anew. One and all were singing in addition to dancing and just having a grand old time. Pinkie Pie was even doing her one pony band act to make it even more fun. It was just wild, crazy and completely zany jolly good mood. As a result, everyone was in a good mood, even the prince seemed to be in a good mood. Yet he still was a bit somber and reserved. So while everyone now accepted the fact he was real, it was also obvious that this Alicorn was wise and proud, still had much to learn himself, and to teach others to learn about themselves. It also looked like he was getting ready to teach some ponies their first lessons.

After a few moments of relaxing Prince Fledge got up and trotted over to where Applejack and her kin were busy at the buffet table. Their apple treats were selling like hotcakes. He watched silently as a huge apple pie slice, along with some spicy apple cider, was served to Diamond Tiara and her father Filthy Rich. Diamond Tiara shot a malicious grin at Apple Bloom and mouthed the words "blank flank" and then deliberate whacked with her tail some fruit punch at her. Apple Bloom looked like she wanted to cry. Applejack on the other hoof cleaned her sister up. Then she glared at the spoiled little brat who just grinned again and walked away, pausing for a moment to flash her cutie mark off before going to rejoin the party. Applejack then heard her brother Big Macintosh give a big "Yep" to Filthy Rich who shook his hoof, then left to rejoin his daughter at the party."

"What was that all about, Big Mac? What kinda deal did you make with that scumbag?"

"He promised to sell him some of these pies for a business meeting next week. I can bake them, I may be old, yet I can still pop out a dozen pies in a few hours. So I see some apple bucking in your future tomorrow!" Granny Smith informed her granddaughter swiftly.

"He wants pies? Well, alright. But I don't know if we can make these amazing pies with just normal apples. I picked a few special apples to make these pies. I don't know if there's enough left to make golden apple pies!"

"If I may offer my assistant, Ms, Applejack?"

"Oh, Prince Fledge! You startled me. So what can we do for you? You hungry? Thirsty? I mean we got the best apples in all of Equestria and I stand by that statement. We've worked Sweet Apple Acres for as long as anypony can remember. Furthermore, Prince Fledge, our apples beyond doubt are unsurpassed!"

"I do respect your honesty, Applejack, and I also noticed your pride in your family's work. Pride can be a bit of a hinder, so it's important to remember to be modest and humble too. Yet from what I can tell your family defiantly does have the best apples in all of Equestria. Now where I come from we too have an apple orchard as well. It's in the gardens of my palace. And these trees are so tall they touch the sky! All the apples there are golden. Like that tree, you found the other night."

"You mean that golden apple tree is from your kingdom?! But how? How did one of your trees sprout on my farm?"

"Every now and then when I journey into the dreams of others part of my world is left behind. When I first entered your dreams as a filly, when you were getting ready to leave for Manehatten, you took one last look at your home, remember? You ran so fast you were chasing the sun. I was struggling to keep up with you. Then you unintentionally rammed into a tree because you're weren't looking where you're going. You're knocked out for a few minutes, and I used my magic to heal a bruise on your forehead. 

When that happened some apple seeds from my breakfast that morning fell on the ground near you. When you came to you stomped them into the ground, and hurried off to go to the city. When you came back to the farm and earned your cutie mark, you went back to that spot where I was waiting unseen by you. My horned glowed brightly because you'd achieved your dream, and the magic from achieving it caused the seeds to sprout. That tree came from you and the power of your beautiful dream. It's grown stronger and more beautiful because you're such a strong faith in yourself. So it finally bloomed because you've been so dedicated to achieving your dreams."

"So, what you're saying here partner, is that tree came from my dreams?! For the reason that I became an apple farmer that tree just grew from just dreaming?!"

He nodded proudly and his horn glowed brightly, and a golden silk pouch became visible. It fell and he caught it in his dazzling white teeth. He then gave the pouched to stunned Applejack. Not sure what else to do she took it and opened it. Inside were golden seeds, hundreds of them! She stood there in shock. "What are these?"

"There're seeds from my orchard. I want to share them with you as a gift. So you and your family can plant them and grow them. If my homeland ever does vanish I'm gonna save as much of it as I can. So, Applejack, bloom, bloom. I know you can save my precious apples from extinction so please do me the great favor and plant these seeds, so the fruit of dreams doesn't vanish."

"We'd be honored, Mr. Prince Fledge Dreamwings! We'll do it no problem; my big sis can grow any type of fruit! So thanks! But I've got a very big and important question, Mr. Dreamwings?" Apple Bloom asked as she straightens her pink bow up and looked at him.

"Ask away, youngling, and you may call me Fledge. You don't need to be overly formal."

"Alright, Fledge, thanks for giving us the task of raising golden dream apples."

"You're most welcome, but what is this question you've got nagging on your mind that you must ask?"

"Well, my friends and I want to know if you can tell us how to get our cutie marks? I mean you've shown to be very smart and since you're the protector of dreams we figured you could just tell us what our cutie marks would be so we can go and earn them!"

"Yes, pretty, pretty, please? We've tried just about any idea under the sun! We've got to know what our destiny is! So please tell us!" Scootaloo begged the great prince. Sweetie Belle nodded with silver tears in her eyes, and soon the other two were crying desperately as the great prince just gazed at them.

"My little ones, I may know many things and I have the wisdom of a thousand some years. I may protect and encourage others to dream. And I love to watch their dreams unfold and come true in their own time. However, my dear Crusaders, I don't know what your cutie marks will be. I will continue to encourage you to fulfill your dreams, yet even I don't know what your cutie marks will be. Sorry."

The three Crusaders looked crushed for a few moments, and it was more then the stallion could bear. "I'm truly sorry, little ones. I hope you take comfort in this though; it's the power of your dream energy that gives me my own strength to help dreamers such as yourselves. So in a way, the more you fight to achieve your dreams, the more powerful I am, and I can help others and yourselves achieve their dreams."

"So you're saying we help you by helping ourselves?" Apple Bloom inquired unsurely to which the great attractive stallion nodded. This made the entire Crusaders smile and feel happier then they had a moment ago.

"You'll have a strong will and determination. Your faith in addition to belief is very powerful. So please don't fret too much. One day your dream will come true and when that day comes I'll be there to congratulate you all. I promise."

"Yeah! Thanks! See you later, Fledge!" as they ran off to enjoy the rest of the party. Rarity started towards him with Fluttershy bringing up the rear. It seemed like everyone wanted to ask and receive the wisdom of the Golden Horned Alicorn.

"That was very sweet of you to encourage my little sister and her friends to follow their dreams. I must confess I was getting concerned they'd give up on their dreams. So thanks."

"Welcome. Now, what do you fine mares want to talk to me about? Seeing how I can sense you've got more to say then just thanking me. You all must have questions and seek some advice. So ask away. What can I do for you?"

Rarity tossed her lovely royal purple mane back was blushing, so was Fluttershy who was too shy to even look at Fledge in the eye. So Rarity spoke first. "I thank you for the cloth and I promise by this time tomorrow I'll have an outfit worthy of your greatness. It's fine and unique silk and I was hoping you'd some more."

"If you need more I can grant you that, and as for the outfit I'm sure whatever you make will be great. Yet tell me something is fashion all you think of? Or is there more to you then a single stitch?"

"Well, all my life all I wanted was to be a designer, and that's why my cutie mark is what it is. Still, I do wonder if there is more to me then just that. I know I'm generous and I've learned from my mistakes. I also know I still have a lot to learn when it comes to my sister. Therefore, I humbly ask you if there is any advice you can give me to make me a better pony?"

"Your generosity is unmatched, Rarity. That you can be proud of and it's a great thing to have. I suggest though you can't take things so seriously. Have some fun and get dirty once an awhile. Forget about fashion and just try some new things out. And make sure you listen to your sister and have some fun that about all I can say. Don't worry though, your dreams are just as beautiful as your sister's," he smiled then turned to Fluttershy, "So what can I do for you? I can truthfully say that your kindheartedness along with gentleness is about as unparalleled as Rarity's generosity. You're pure and innocent like a child. Furthermore, I find you very pure of heart, so that all good. So what do you wish to know?"

"I was just going to say I'm glad you here and that I've admired your work for a long time. That tale of yours is so inspiring, furthermore what you've done just tonight alone is more then all of could hope for. So I want to thank you for being so inspirational and thanks for your kindness."

"Welcome, Fluttershy. So Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie what can I do for you?" he asked as Rainbow Dash fluttered to the ground and Pinkie Pie came bounding over with a giant pink piece of cake. They both looked eagerly at him. It seemed everyone in Ponyville wanted to seek him out like he was a god or some other holy person. He actually seemed to be getting more attention then even Princess Celestia ever got! Some were wondering if Princess Celestia and her sister would come down from Canterlot to greet and seeking him out as well. All night as the party went on he talked and helped out any way he could. There was one person though who didn't seek him out. It was Twilight. She didn't really know what to say to him but as the party finally winded down she did approach him and speak to him once she found her voice.

"Prince Fledge Dreamwings?"

"Fledge, it's Fledge, Twilight. I may be a prince and you may be a princess, however that is merely a title, it doesn't mean that's who we are. Who we are coming from within our hearts and souls. A princess isn't all you are. We are the sum of everything. People and friends we make, those who don't like us. Good and bad everything in between. All parts of our life make us who we are and I love to find out more about who you are. If you'd let me."

"Wow, way to sweep a mare off her hooves," she chuckled and smiled while blushing. "I was just wondering if you'd like to spend the night at my place. It's not a floating gold palace but it's nice and simple. After all the mania of tonight and all you've been through I thought you might just like to get a good night's sleep. So how about it?"

"I'd like that very much, Twilight. I'll walk you back home. I'd like a cup of hot chocolate and then we can sleep. I'm a bit restless at night, but after all, I've been through I wish to just sleep for a week!"

"Well follow me! Come on!" and with that, the Alicorns walked slowly back to the Golden Oak Library.


	4. Seeking the Dreamers

Seeking the Dreamers

Everypony was, dead to the world, from the huge festivity of the previous night; so all were sleeping in. So when the rooster crowed at Sweet Apple Acres, not a soul, not even Applejack, got up with the crack of dawn. Everypony was just way too exhausted and burnt-out, not to mention they all had major headaches, from all that sugar they'd ingested the night before. 

As a result of everyone just needed to sleep in some and relax. Thus when the copper orb of sky-fire rose steadily into the morning sky no-one even batted an eyelid. It was too bad that everypony was so tired for the reason that the sunrise was more magnificent was due to Fledge's powers. For a bit of a rainbow light was dancing within the already enchanting colors of sunrise. It was true that seeing the sun both rise and the set was unquestionably the best part of the day. Yet today no pony was ready to get up. After the rooster gave up trying to wake up everyone all that was heard was a lot of snoring. It seemed the loudest snorer was Rainbow Dash, who while sleeping on a fluffy white cloud was snoring so loudly; it could've been mistaken for thunder! Oblivious to this she, slept on and was muttering random junk about Wonderbolts and racing.

It wasn't till about 10:00 that everypony finally got up. Despite the fact that it looked like a certain dragon was already up and busy doing his job. He was busy cooking some eggs and sizzling some bacon in a frying pan. Along with singing an aria that wasn't recognizable to Twilight at least. The smell of a late breakfast woke the princess up from her slumber and she raced down to the kitchen. When she got there she was out of breath as if she'd just run a derby.

Looking around she saw Fledge was sitting at the table talking with Spike. It looked so peculiar seeing such a handsome steed sitting in her kitchen just talking like he was a normal pony. Yet he wasn't a regular pony, he was a hero and a prince. Therefore feeling slightly shy as well as a bit awkward Twilight strolled calmly into the room. She tripped on a stray egg and skidded into the wall causing a big pan of bread dough, to fall on her head, getting it all into her pretty mane. Both Spike and Fledge were immediately by her side. She was extremely embarrassed at the same time as she looked up at them between the messy goo.

"You're alright, Twilight? Sorry about dropping an egg on the floor. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll make a fresh batter for a new loaf of bread." Spike apologized to her as he helped her up. She still looked mortified by the messy goop that was now ruining her mane's soft silkiness.

"It's alright, Spike, it was an accident, so don't feel too bad about it, alright? I'll just go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Hopefully, some of Rarity's special shampoo will get this gunk out of my mane," she replied sheepishly as she started to walk out of the kitchen. She was almost out of the kitchen when Prince Fledge stood in her way. She turned away so he won't see her face which was as red as a beet from looking so terrible.

"You know I can clean up this mess so you won't have to miss breakfast. Give me a second," he started to say when she tried to speak too, "It's really alright…" But his golden horn glowed brightly and almost instantly she found herself looking truly like a princess. She was immaculate and her mane felt like she'd just showered with a number of scented oils. She even smelled nice as if she was wearing some expensive perfume. Catching a glance of her reflection in kitchen's open window she thought she'd never looked better. "Wow, I look so super chic, thanks, Fledge!" she thanked him and giggled a bit. He blushed a second before smiling at her and replying, "It's no trouble, Twilight. I'm glad to help a friend out. So let's have some breakfast now, shall we? I've got a lot to do and little time to do it in. So I'm famished. Traveling across worlds is very draining in many ways. So, Spike? Is breakfast ready yet?"

"It's coming! Hold your ponies! Don't rush a masterpiece!" snapped the annoyed dragon as he worked feverishly to concoct a meal for them. He was just putting some fresh bread into the oven to bake and trying to flip some eggs at the same time. He was so cute and adorable as he worked and he went on singing his aria which wasn't half bad all things considered. Deciding it had been too quiet for too long Twilight tried to make conversation, sipping her apple juice she flipped her mane and asked, "So tell me, Prince Fledge, what is the food like where you are from? I mean I know a great detail about what the landscape is like, yet I do not know in great detail what the more mundane things in your Sovereignty are like. So what do you normally eat for breakfast?"

"Well, for starters, Twilight, my dining hall is very big, big enough that it could probably hold everyone in Ponyville and then still has room to spare! Like the rest of my floating palace, it's made of solid gold with precious gems adorning it here and there. The windows are stained glass masterpieces each telling a tale from some bedtime story from the "Ponytales" storybook. It also has a gigantic crystal chandelier with a few fuchsia flowers and candles lining the walls. So it's also very beautiful."

"Is everything in your empire know has "beautiful?" Because when Twilight here showed me her copy of "Ponytales" and was yammering on about how it looked she used the word beautiful quite a lot. So is that the only one to describe your homeland? Or is there anything that ain't beautiful?" Spike rudely interjected as he served them breakfast. He tossed a slice of bacon into his own mouth before rushing back to the oven to stop the bread from burning. He managed to save it in time and sighed with great ecstasy as he breathed in its heavenly scent. "Ah, cranberry and raisin bread! Yum, yum! Hope you like this, Prince Fledge, I know it's probably not as fancy or delicious tasting as whatever you eat back home, but hey I did my best!"

"Thank you kindly for the meal before us, Spike. It looks just fine. My servants couldn't have made it any better. You're such a good little dragon. Thanks!"

The little tubby lavender dragon just grins a toothy grin and seemed pleased. He seemed to be very happy with himself. Swelling with pride at such a compliment he spoke in a slightly arrogant tone "Well, thanks, Prince Fledge! It's nice to be shown some appreciation for all of my hard work."

"Hey! I show you tons appreciation, Spike! We've been together from the time when I watched your big purple egg! So don't act like I've not been grateful! I treat you decently!" retorted an angry Twilight. She glared at her assistant with a deadly stare which wiped that arrogant grin off his face.

"Sorry, Twilight, I've just felt at times you take me for granted, is all. Still, it's nice to know you do care about me, and that you do treat me with tons of respect. So thanks for being so kind to me," Spike apologized to his best friend. The purple mare looked still slight offended but soon changed to a pleasant smile.

"Apology accepted, Spike. Yet you do bring up a good point when you'd asked Prince Fledge here if everything in his kingdom is 'beautiful'. So please tell us is there another word that can be used to describe your kingdom, other then beautiful?"

"Well, I guess there are other words to describe it. Yet the best I know is the word beautiful. However, it is also the most magnificent and majestic land. Even greater then what is told in my ponytale. I've many servants of course, yet none of them are ponies. I'm the only pony in my world. My servants are other magical creatures from other children tales, along with a whole menagerie of normal animals, which I've collected in a manner so to speak, to keep protected from being wiped out. Others are born from the beautiful dreams of children. So it's a most amazing place and it's a beauty I want to protect at all times."

"Wow! Sounds amazing! Perhaps you can take Twilight and me there in the future. It would be a once-in-a-lifetime sorta deal. We've been to just about every place in Equestria, and even to an alternate world populated by these two-legged weirdoes called "humans". I was a puppy dog during that one. It wasn't so bad and the treats tasted pretty good. Yet I still prefer my scales and fire powers. Dragons rock!"

Fledge burst out laughing gleefully and some apple cider spewed from his nostrils. This made the other two burst out in giggles and they all just laughed for a while. It wasn't till Twilight snorted like a pig that they stopped. Chuckling in another embarrass expression she toyed with the pink highlights in her mane and spoke. "Well, as lovely as that sounds, we must get back focused on the matter at hand. This is helping you find your "Maiden". We've all read your legend and know you're seeking a maiden who has dreams of gold and a heart just as pure. So shall we go start looking for her? I'm sure you've got some idea as to who you're looking for. So shall we seek her out?"

The great prince just looked as uncomfortable as she'd been moments ago. Something was amiss that was for certain. She knew that look, that was etched so deeply onto his handsome muzzle, it was the look of uncertainty plus nervous. Like how she'd felt when she first became an Alicorn and was made a princess. It wasn't uncomplicated to go from being ordinary to extraordinary. However, she didn't anticipate seeing such an expression on the prince's features. It was perplexing and curiosity at the same time.

"Prince Fledge? Are you alright? Is something wrong? Did I say something offending? Please tell me! You can tell me anything, I won't laugh. I mean unlike you I wasn't born a princess, you've been a prince all your life. Nevertheless, I can relate to being unsure and nervous from such high expectations. So if you've got something on your mind just tell me. Please."

Taking a deep breath the great protector of dreams confessed all of his woes and qualms, "I know you and every other pony in Equestria has read and known my tale for their entire lives. Yet the reason there isn't any conclusion to my tale is that the ending to my tale has yet to be written! I do not know who the "Maiden" is I seek. All I know is what the vision from my own dreams has told me. When the Plague of Disbelief began consuming my world's beauty and soul, I prayed for guidance to aid me in saving my home. I received a vision, an incomplete vision; all I know for sure is that a "Maiden" with dreams of gold and a heart just as pure, is needed to save my land from annihilation. I do not know however whom this Maiden is! It could be anyone in Equestria I don't know. I don't know if she's here in Ponyville or Canterlot or wherever! It was completely random when I crossed through the portal from Pegasus's Glen to this world. So no, I don't know who I'm seeking!"

This revelation was of coursing very shocking to both of them. It never had occurred to either of them that the story's ending had been ripped out because there wasn't an ending. How do you help someone who didn't even know how to help himself? It was a big shock for sure! The prince took a good look out the window and gazed thoughtfully at the sun as if asking it to give him the hope for the answer to his problems. Even though the sun's magic was to bring new hope each day it seemed sadly gave no answer to the problem at hand. For a few moments, all three of them looked sad and unsure, though Twilight got a determined look etched up her pretty features and it was a very inspiring look upon her face.

"Don't worry, Prince Fledge! I've come a long way in my quest to understand the magic of friendship. I didn't know at first what I was looking for either, and every now and then the only way to find what you're seeking is just to let things unfold in their own time. There're great mysteries of this world and I'd think from time to time we ought to just let the answers reveal themselves in their own time. So I shall help you in the best way I can. So come on! Get off your hindquarters and let's find the answers to your quest!"

So all three of them left the library tree and started to just take a walk through the town as if hoping that the answers they sought would come to them. The town was now bustling with activity and every which way you turned you'd see ponies going about their business. Little foals and fillies were running amok playing with big balls and Frisbees. Fledge actually caught a stray Frisbee in his mouth, he then threw it far enough that some fouls caught it as they rushed to get to school. They smiled and so did he then just before Twilight and Spike got hit by a soccer ball he bucked that ball curling into the top right hoof corner! The children laughed and cheered loudly.

"Awesome shot, Mr. Dreamwings! Thanks!" the children called their teacher Ms. Cheerilee shepherded them into the schoolhouse. She gazed kindly into the prince's soulful copper eyes and blew him a kiss. "Thanks for your kindness, Prince Fledge! Hope you've got a nice day!" she called out to him as she smiled warmly and started to take roll call.

"She's an excellent teacher, isn't she?" he mused a moment, "She's so very kind, patient and understanding. That's the way all teachers should be. Good teachers help and encourage others. Not that I ever had a teacher or went to school, for that matter, still if I was a foal I'd want her to be my teacher."

"Yes, she is a good teacher, and all the children love her very much. Though I've found the greatest teachers in life is time and life itself. They alone teach you more then you'd ever get out of a thousand books. I mean learning about friendship isn't something a book can teach you. I'd like to learn that the hard way. You know, why don't we stop at Rarity? I need to get some more shampoo and conditioner from her, anyway."

"Sounds like a great idea, I would like to try some of that myself. I've got a large waterfall that flows throughout my palace, and there are three smalls ones that pour into these hot springs in my bathroom. It's the most amazing feeling to get a bath in that room. It's just so soothing and relaxing. No matter- what your troubles are a bath in those waters washes away all your troubles, at least for a few minutes at least."

"It sounds delightful and very cool. Perhaps one day my friends and I could visit you and view the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty for ourselves? I'd like to see your world with my own eyes, not just read about it in a book."

Before more could be said they'd reached Rarity who flung open the doors to her boutique and was galloping towards the three of them with such elatedly. She jumped high into the air and did a big spin before landing gracefully at their hooves. "Oh! That sure felt wonderful, I've just been bursting at the seams with ideas for several new fashion lines since waking up. I've never felt more invigorated then I do right now. Of course, I've already finished my "Fun for Fillies" fashion line. That will, of course, be featured on the runway soon. Although this golden fabric you've given me, my gentlecolt is truly wonderful! It's so soft and wonderful! Soft as silk and smooth as satin! I've already made you as promised a fabulous outfit. Here it is!" she spoke really fast in a giddy tone of voice as her magic summoned a large golden wrapped box. The package zoomed right from her workroom and then right into his face.

"Uh, thank you, Rarity," he replied politely as he used his own magic to open the box up. Out came a beautiful coat of many colors. It wasn't just made from the golden dream fabric. It had amazing details in many other colors with the gold trimming it. (Think of Joseph's from the Bible coat and imaging it fit for a stallion) Tears welled up in his eyes and he said "I've never seen a more beautiful coat! Never in my wildest dreams! I'll wear it forever and for always. Thank you!"

"Welcome, good sir, let me help you get into it," Rarity replied as she helped the dashing debonair prince into the dream coat of many colors. She summoned a full-length mirror so he could view himself, and he had to admit that he indeed looked very stunning and dashing. It was a good look. Rarity really knew how to do magic with any type of fabrics or knowing how to accessorize things just right. "I also made a few accessories to go with it. Here's the medallion I made for you. I hope you love it as much as the coat."

"It really looks wonderful. Thank you again. I really am grateful for all the kindness that you and all of your friends have shown me. Thanks."

"Oh, it was nothing, sweetie! I'm just so inspired by you! I've just got all this energy and I can't wait to finish this new fashion line and show again at the Manehatten Fashion week! I know it is yet another opportunity to have my dream come true again."

"I've got to say, Rarity you've outdone yourself with that coat. It looks totally amazing!" Twilight agreed as she pulled the white unicorn to the side. Both of them just sighed dreamily as Fledge examined his new coat and medallion in the mirror.

"Why thank you, honey. Tell me the truth, Twilight? Don't you agree he's the dreamiest debonair pony you've ever laid eyes on? Think he'd like my new hairstyling products as well? I've got the perfect herbal formula that would really make that bronze mane and tail of his to shine!"

"Actually we're coming to get those products, which I think are fabulous too. I mean part of fashion is of course make-up and hairstyling. So this side business of yours is really terrific," she sighed and whispered onto her generous friend, "He is so amazing. I wish the other girls could help him. For that's all I want to do is help him out in his quest."

"Well then it's a good thing I stopped by then!" called a voice from above them. They looked up as Rainbow Dash zoomed in a figure eight and landed dramatically in front of them. "Oh yeah! Who's rad, who's bad, who never been had? I'm totally rockin' it! I just came from Sweet Apple Acres. I was helping Applejack plant those seeds; Princey boy gave her last night. I had Fluttershy help me move some rain clouds over to the best spot to plant them. Fluttershy stayed beyond for a moment to get earthworms and bees to help the trees sprout. Kinda creepy," she shuttered and then threw back her rainbow mane. "Well, all in all, I'd say things are beyond awesome! Though I must admit that gigantic cake that Pinkie Pie made last night still giving me a bad headache! Never eat four slices of chocolate strawberry cake in one night, girls, or you'll wake up with both a major stomachache and a mondo headache."

"Well take that into account, Rainbow Dash. Now let's get the rest of the girls. Prince Fledge really needs our help."

"What does that stud need help with? He's totally awesome and fastest pony I've ever seen, aside from myself, of course, the greatest fastest flyer in all of Equestria! What does the dream boy need help with?"

"Well, Rainbow…you see… AHH!" All of the ponies and Spike then just screamed and jumped very high as a huge monster came crashing down on them. It turned out to just be Pinkie Pie who was galloping very fast towards them with wagon full party decorations and a few huge piñatas. She didn't seem to notice she'd almost crushed her very best friends; all she seemed to care about at the moment was catching a few boxes of some type of new desserts she'd stacked on top of the piñatas. She caught all four of the cyan and fuchsia boxes and smiled widely at her friends.

"So super duper sorry, girls! I was just in such a big hurry because I wanted everything to be perfect for the new pony. I mean he's totally amazing and all the wonderful things about him and what he told us last night I was just so inspired! I know now that I want to see the biggest smile ever on his face! So I baked him so many treats to make him feel better since he seemed so depressed last night! And I want to bake another big cake but I want his opinion on what flavor it should be and so I need to get this done and that done and everything in between. So where is the handsome prince? What? You girls okay?"

"Take a breather, Pinkie! We all need to be hurry and maybe you ought to take a pass at the sugar. You've definitely needed to stop eating so much of those sweets. It's making you way too hyper! Besides your cake from last night may've been tasty but it gave all of Ponyville a major headache! So just calm down some, okay, Pinkie?" the blue Pegasus tried to tactfully tell her bright pink friend.

"Alright! Now, where are Applejack and Fluttershy?"

"Right here y'all! We just got done plantin' them their seeds, I've got a good hankerin' that those golden delicious will be sprouting in no time at all. And then it's all over but the apple buckin' through my new dreamy golden apples! Heck, I can smell Granny Smith's pies already when those beauties start growing into big and delicious apples! Thanks, Fluttershy for gettin' your little critters to help me get those seeds planted!"

"It was nothing a good friend wouldn't do for her friend. Sharing kindness is so easy if you just remember that there is a lesson to learn in all of us. And that is my friend to be kind to all around us. I'd love to see what we can do for our new friend Prince Fledge Dreamwings. So girls what can we do to help him?"

"Well, guys I've got some bad news about that…"

"What?! What?! How can there be bad news? What's in all that is awesome could be wrong, Twilight?!"

"Well, for starters could you please stop interrupting me, Rainbow Dash? I can't talk if you keep on jabbering!"

"Sorry!"

"As I was saying, Prince Fledge told me that he…"

"I can tell them what my problem is, Twilight. It'd make me feel better if I did tell them, as a sign that I can trust you all to help me in my quest."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Thanks. Now as I told the ravishing Princess this morning I've no idea who the maiden is I'm seeking. I know you all know my tale like the back of your hoof, yet I've no idea whom I seeking to help me. It was totally random me showing up here. So if you could all help me find my maiden I'd be forever grateful for your help."

There was a bit of a gasp and they all took a step back and looked at him in wonder. Then after the shock wore off they all said the first thing that came to their minds. "We'd love to help you Prince Fledge and we swear with Princess Celestia as our witnesses we won't stop till we help you find your maiden!"

"Thank you. Thank you all very much. Now shall we begin by getting to know each other better? The more you know the more it helps."

All six ponies sighed dreamily and nodded then they began to teach the magic of friendship to their new friend.


	5. Legends and Lessons

Legends and Lessons

It was now the middle of the afternoon in Ponyville. The school was letting out soon and everypony seemed to be getting ready to enjoy a nice spring day. Though it was still very obvious that Rainbow Dash had spoken the truth, that everypony who'd a piece of that enormous chocolate strawberry cake, that Pinkie Pie had made was still having major headaches. Too much sugar and it was surprising all that sugar that Pinkie Pie ate almost every day, didn't give her diabetes. So while all of the Mane Six along with Spike and Fledge were now at Sugar Cube Corner enjoying some non-caffeinated and sugar-free herbal tea to combat the migraines. Of course, it was getting extremely hard to take pleasure while drinking their tea. 

For the reason that every single time a female pony walked by they all swooned with that ridiculous puppy-love gushy look. It was like every female was instantly in love with Fledge and just was acting like idiots around him, trying very hard to impress him and win him over. As a result, it wasn't very unproblematic to enjoy some nice soothing herbal tea with all the mares and fillies acting like lovesick fools. It was hard to tell if Prince Fledge loves the attention or not, though for at least for Twilight and her friends, especially Fluttershy, they at least felt that maybe he was getting a bit overwhelmed. It wasn't till a trio of unicorns purposely spilled their drinks on Twilight and her friends that the Prince decided he'd enough.

Getting up in a huff he threw an uncharacteristic glower at them. He narrowed his eyes and gave a bit of a snort and turned his nose up at them. "Come, Twilight, let's get you and our friends out of this place. I need some air and maybe a place of isolation," he said as he tried to get up and leave without too much trouble. It still wasn't easy. Each and every one the females were still getting in their way, and even despite the fact that it was clear he was getting very agitated, they didn't seem to care they're one making him overwhelmed, and two they're also getting on his nerves. He just wanted to get out of the confined space and be free.

The Mane Six tried to be of assistance to the handsome and charming prince, and get him and themselves out of Sugar Cube Corner, and it finally took both Rarity and Twilight along with Rainbow Dash, using both magic and speedy wings to get them safely outside. Everyone started galloping away from town, but they're still being pursued, so using the magic of his golden horn, Fledge teleported them to a gorgeous tranquil pasture far-off from Ponyville. After the lightheadedness wore off everyone took a deep breath of clean fresh air and sighed with relief. Gazing around them they saw only rolling emerald hills as far as the eye could see. Up above them were a few birds and fluttering nearby were butterflies. Otherwise, they're totally alone.

"Wow! This place is awesome! I've never seen a bluer sky! Not even a single cloud! This place is perfect for an undisturbed flight! No worrying about crashing into anything or anyone! Fluttershy? I know you don't really care for it but let's have a race! From here to the end of the meadow and back! Please? Pretty, pretty, please?" begged Rainbow Dash to the distracted Fluttershy. She was too busy inhaling the aroma of the buttercups, daisies, and daffodils to at first take notice of Rainbow Dash's request.

"Yo! Fluttershy! Wake up, gal!" the fluster Pegasus yelled at her and threw an acorn at her head. "Ow! That really hurt! Rainbow Dash? Why did you do that?" inquired the yellow mare softly. She rubbed the sore little bump on her head. Then a pair of bright turquoise butterflies flew onto it and kissed it. Making all the pain from the acorn go away, then the acorn was taken by a handsome tawny squirrel that was now going to enjoy his lunch.

"I want to have a race. So can you just race me for the fun of it? Just once?" she begged to her sky buddy. Fluttershy looked a little intimated by her friend's request. She certainly wasn't the fastest flyer in Equestria but she hated to say no. Besides, there weren't any other ponies around who'd laugh at her clumsy flying.

"Well, I guess a quick race would be alright. I've needed to stretch my wings a bit," she admitted quietly as she flexed her wings. She looked nervous though for she was blushing as pink as her mane. She was an animal caretaker, not a racer, yet it would be for fun "Alright, Rainbow, I'll race you, but promise this is for fun."

"It's just a quick race from one cherry blossom tree to the other and back. And it's just for fun yes. I'm not gonna do anything to make you look bad. Heck, I'll even go slow if it makes you feel better. So let's go, go, and go!"

So the two Pegasus got to the starting point and Fledge set off a firework so they'd take off. Rainbow Dash kept her promise was sorta gliding and Fluttershy was being cheered on by little critters below them. The squirrel who'd taken the acorn was cheering the loudest as the pair made it to the tree and doubled back to get home. They both crossed the finish line at the same time. Everypony gave a great shout approval and clapped their hooves together.

"Thanks for being my fly buddy today, Fluttershy. I owe you one."

"Thank you, for not making it into a big competition. It's nice just to take to the air for the fun of it. It's also so nice that this meadow is so undisturbed. All the little critters here are living in pure bliss. I saw some cute little bunnies that reminded me so much of my bunny. So this would be an ideal place to come for our next pet play date."

"Yeah, Fluttershy, this place is the best doggone dandy of an idea! I know my little doggie would sure to love scamper and play here! As would all our little critters. A picnic for our pets here is something we're gonna have to do sometime soon! I only wishin' that I brought some of my red delicious apples here so we could've got a snack." Applejack commented in a sorta disappointed tone as all their stomachs growled.

"We should've packed a lunch and I don't even have a slice of cherry pie on me. I was gonna bake some cherry pies later tonight after the Cakes went to sleep. I was gonna surprise you all with them. Sorry I didn't have a chance to make them yet, guys." Pinkie Pie apologized with her curly mane drooping a bit.

"Well, that's alright, Pinkie, though I'm rather thirsty and all the best cool mineral water is back at my boutique. It comes from only the freshest and cleanest water in the mountains far from Ponyville. Wish I had some now," Rarity admitted.

"Well, if you ladies are that hungry and thirsty I'm sure if we looked around a bit, we'd find both of those things rather easily. Just closes your eyes and listen to the wind." Prince Fledge suggested as he got up. He'd been resting in the shade of the tall blossoming cherry tree. He didn't look nearly as uncomfortable now that they'd gotten away from the mob. He was at least more at peace then he'd been back in town.

"Where are we gonna find a meal in the middle of nowhere?" inquired Rainbow Dash in a huff as she blew her messy mane out of her pink eyes. However, before any of the other ponies could be chimed in Twilight who'd been silent up to that point horn began to glow. A spark of magic burst forth from her horn and flew as fast as a dragonfly out through the meadow.

"I think our lunch is right that way," was all she said as they all took off after the speedy spark. They all lost their balance and tumbled down the hill, yet were all laughing with great joy. Even the prince was laughing as if he was a foal. So they all tumbled down the grassy hill and when they landed in a big pile they didn't' even get angry. They just giggled like little children and seem to be as energetic as children as well. Rarity didn't even make a fuss now that a big clump of worm-infested dirt was stuck in her mane. Fluttershy once she got untangled simply picked up the dirt clump and took it to a small pond with a log hanging half in and half out. Placing the worms in the gooey mud she smiled and fluttered back to her friends.

"They'll be very happy in that moist soil. The log is the perfect home for them, it's so nice that even the tiniest creatures can still be happy and delightful," she replied kindly.

"You feel affection for any animal regardless of how disgusting or hideous it is, Fluttershy! Furthermore, that's why your thing is kindness which you share with so many others. Still those worms were a bit slimy, I'm gonna have to cleanse my mane very thoroughly to restore it to its silky softness. Yet that can wait for a bit, still, thank you so much for removing those unsightly worms from my mane."

"Oh, Rarity, it's no big deal, yet you're welcome."

"Well, now that small crisis is over, how about we get back to finding our lunch? I sense my spark went from beginning to end of that field of towering sunflowers. We best hurry if we wish to catch it," Twilight suggested as she flapped her wings and lead the way through the maze of towering sunflowers. It was a lot of fun just trying to solve the giant labyrinth. Even Prince Fledge seemed to be taking great pleasure from their adventure; he was actually smiling widely to himself. Although he decided to not cheat and solve the maze by walking through which caused Twilight to return to the ground. Unfortunately, a big gust of wind unexpectedly blew causing her to lose her control and come crashing down towards the ground. She probably would've broken her wings if Prince Fledge hadn't caught her. They looked deeply into the eyes of the other and blushed. "Thanks."

"Welcome. You know I love a good puzzle. It's so much more fun when you've to struggle and fight to achieve your goals. We don't have any mazes back home, yet I've read legends about them. And it really helps calm me down some when I can focus my mind on a puzzle instead of dealing with so much other stress."

"Really? Cause what calms me down is just having lots and lots of fun! We never had much fun when I was a filly since living on a rock farm there is no fun at all! That's why I'm so determined to keep making others smile and have a lot of fun! So let's have fun, fun, fun! Skipping about in these beautiful sunflowers! Hey, these are perfect for a garden party, like those fussy and silly parties for those upper-class ponies who are rude and mean have. Not much fun, yet they'd love all these!"

"I wouldn't insult other ponies, Pinkie Pie. Even if the aristocratic ponies do act like they're the best damn thing since sliced bread. I mean both Rarity and I tried to fit in with them. Though it would appear that being a simple low-class pony is a lot more fun, and more filling in the tummy, given those aristocrats eat only a simple piece of parsley! Now I'd rather find some food and do a little bucking if we got to. So let's get on little doggies!"

"My sediments exactly, Applejack, let's get through this maze now! We might have a bigger adventure on the other side of it! You just never know when you're gonna find an adventure or have some fun! So let's go, go, go!" Prince Fledge exclaimed happily as he took off down the dirt path. Every other pony was coughing a bit from the dust but all laughed and took down the path.

A race broke out between Rainbow Dash and Applejack, just like when they'd run the race for knocking off the autumn leaves. They're moving so swiftly they'd seem to be nothing but a big blur, yet this time there wasn't any dirty tricks, or bigheaded egos fiving to prove who was better or not. Fluttershy and Rarity were going slowly just humming the same song as the hummingbirds that were dancing around them. Pinkie Pie was just skipping as high as she could, laughing the whole way in an ebullient way, with the occasional backflip. Prince Fledge and Twilight were going slower then the others, trotting side-by-side taking in the scenery and just talking to each other. No-one though heard what they're talking about though. That was just as well seeing how what they're talking about was about themselves just trying to get to know other better.

"Wow! Now that was fun! It is sort of enjoyable to just stop and smell the roses, or in this case stop and smell the sunflowers. Now, where is my magical spark to lead us onward on our quest?"

"Right over there, Twilight! Look it's a waterfall! And smell those sweet aromas of all these flowers! They'd make some nice perfumes! I also smell a whole array of other sweet scents. I should really gather some of these invigorating and delightful scents for some new perfumes. They'd go great with my newest fashion. And I'm sure Sweetie Belle would love to have some apple and cinnamon scented perfume. I think it would complement her well, why I might even have an idea for the perfect scent for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Oh, thank you, Prince Fledge for bringing us here!"

"You're more then welcome, my generous friend. It's nice to take time just to enjoy the beauty of nature. I know Fluttershy here understands how precious nature is, seeing how she's a faithful guardian of it. I bet if she came to my land she could get all the birds and butterflies to sing a beautiful piece of music. I'm impressed with her abilities she's displayed just getting here."

The fair Pegasus blushed a vivid shade of pink from the kind compliments of the handsome prince. She did take pleasure in the soothing and tranquil nature more then her friends, yet she was so happy he thought of her as a guardian. "Thank you, Prince Fledge… I mean…I…," she stuttered a bit while still blushing like crazy. "You're kindness is as sweet as the first bloom of spring. I feel affection for all of nature and it's important that everything and everypony along with all creatures of this beautiful world are given a fair chance. I believe that's why Princess Celestia tasked me to help Discord overcome his former ways. So yes, kindness and looking at the bright side does really help things."

"Guys! Hey! We found a treasure trove of fruit plus berries on the other side of the waterfall! Let's go get some grub! I mean come on! I'm so famished so move those hooves, guys! Applejack, get ready to buck a few trees. And I think I'm gonna go get some big strawberries and raspberries to eat! Yum!" Rainbow Dash urged with a look of intense hunger over her blue face as she speeds all the way to the orchard. The other ponies and Spike quickly raced to the other side of the waterfall, yet all of them splashed underneath the soothing and cooling blue water.

It was an extremely entertaining afternoon for everypony involved, they spent it gathering all the fruit and playing in the cool refreshing waterfall. For the duration of this time, it seemed the prince at long last let his 'royal' self go and just acted like a normal pony. The girls thought this must be the first time in a long time or if this was the first ever that he'd just had fun and got to be 'normal'. Nevertheless, he was now splashing and shouting like he was just a child. He was really splashing Twilight and in next to no time the two Alicorns were busy flying around the tall powerful cascading water and cast a beautiful rainbow. Twilight was just laughing like crazy for she couldn't the last time she'd this much fun. She used her magic to make the nearby flowers weave themselves into headdresses for all of her friends, and made one for both Spike and Fledge.

"Oh, we look so pretty, Twilight, thanks! I adore my chrysanthemums, lilies and sunflowers headdress. I'm a pony princess of nature now!" Fluttershy thanked her friend with a gay little laugh. She was prancing around and admiring herself in crystal clear water. The rest of the gang was also pleased with how royal and beautiful they'd looked in their reflections. Spike thought he'd looked very impressive and yet again tried to get Rarity to notice him. She on the other hoof was busy using her magic to gather samples to take home to make into hair products as well as perfumes. Though she did permit the small dragon to sample a few of her preliminary works. She was just bursting at the seams with ideas while at the same time enjoying her flower tiara. As they sampled some different colored roses she just sighed in great rapture, "This will go great with this ball gown I've been designing for an important client in Canterlot. This is just the divine scent needed to make those magenta silks and accenting topazes faultless! Oh, I'm all aflutter with ideas!"

"Take a deep breath there, Rarity. I'm as excited as you are about how much fun we've had today. I'd gotten even more seeds to grow things back on the farm. And I cannot wait to see those golden apples bloom. Think of all the pies we'll be able to make with them!"

"Yeah, and think of all the parties that those pies can be served at! This was just such a great day! It was fun, fun, fun! I just love, love, love today all the great things we got to do! Maybe at my next party, I'll make a waterfall of confetti! Or use glittering flower petals! It's gonna be so wonderful!"

"I'd think we can all agree that Prince Fledge showed us a good time today. And we are all very thankful for all the fun and joy you brought to us today. And we hope we've brought the same to you as well. So deepest thanks to you, Prince Fledge," Twilight intoned gratefully as did all her friends.

He went red in the face and smiled at them. It seemed he was a tad self-concession; he was now about as shy as Fluttershy, yet still as poised and regal as ever. He seemed to embody different qualities from all the ponies. At the same time, he still seemed unsure how to act or just be a 'normal' guy. Toying with the golden amulet that went with his new coat all he could do was smile again. "I thank you all for helping me unwind, and with the further hope that you'll help me find my Maiden, it's really truly wonderful…OW!" he cried out in intense pain as his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

"PRINCE FELDGE!" the girls and Spike cried as they'll be rushed to help him up. He was writhing in pain and sweating profusely. It seemed to be pure agony for a moment. Then something strange happened. For a moment he seemed to flicker like a flame. He fizzled out and came back into focus. This scared everyone a great deal but it really seemed to frighten Twilight. She looked the most fearful out of all of them.

"Are you okay?!" she asked as he got back onto his feet. He winced once and his golden horn flicked a few more times before he seemed to regain his ability to breath. The attack was over yet he still looked like hell. It was the first time since meeting the fabled prince that he seemed vulnerable. The Mane Six and their dragon friend looked extremely worried that this was something very bad. And it turned out it was worse then they'd realized at first. The Prince just looked like he just got out a fight within the bowels of hell. He looked just as scared as they did and with good reason.

"My apologies, ladies, I'm so sorry you'd to all see that. It's never pleasant in my realm or here in Equestria when this pain comes. It rips at my heart and soul and drains my life-force. I'm so sorry you'd to witness this, but perhaps this can help you understand my need and my quest better."

"What happened, Prince Fledge?" inquired Twilight kindly as she helped get him back on the soft green grass. The others were rushing this way and that way trying to get him some help. They gave him some water and made sure he'd something to eat. After a few moments, he finally seemed to be alright or at least looking like he was a bit better.

"What happened, my darlings, is that there was somepony giving up on their dreams. A ruined dream and the powerful influence of disbelief are deadly to me. Another pony somewhere just stopped believing in both me and the power of dreams. Consequently, a part of me is yet again lost. Every time somepony gives up or fails to achieve their dream a part of me and my world withers and dies. This is why the Plague of Disbelief is so deadly and why I must find the Maiden soon. I lose part of my magic every time this happens and the more ponies who give up on their dreams the more I cease to exist. I was born out of power and belief of dreams. When that belief goes away I feel it. I fear if enough ponies give up on their dreams that I will die and then all the beautiful dreams will die as well."

"So you're saying you're life-force is tied to all the ponies of Equestria dream energy?"

"Yes, Princess Twilight, that exactly what I'm saying. It's one of the many reasons the "Ponytales" are so important and why my legend is important. As they say 'legends are lessons that ring with truths" we need to keep remembering what those stories tell us and their vitally important lessons of wisdom must be kept intact. It's another reason I want that party to go on and I made myself known in your home of Ponyville. I wanted to spread the power of belief to combat the Plague that is killing my home. Yet I don't know if it will do any good now. So now you know why I must complete my quest, and why I'm so desperate for your help."

For a few moments, none of the ponies said a word. They'd gone through a lot of their own adventures and quests. They'd done many things but now they're realizing that this was probably more important then anything they'd ever encountered. It was time to act and if they'd didn't want their new friend to die then they must act swiftly.

"We're taking you to see the other princesses. Perhaps they can help and maybe we can spread your power further through Equestria. C'mon, girls we need to get to Canterlot and fast! So let's get going!" Twilight commanded and everyone was ready to go and stop this evil for all their sakes and all the sakes of the dreamers.


	6. The Wisdom of the Princesses

The Wisdom of the Princesses

The Mane Six and Spike couldn't get to Canterlot quick enough. They'd wanted to utilize Prince Fledge's magic to magically teleport them directly to Princess Celestia's castle, yet they couldn't do that. Given that the Prince, had just suffered such a bad attack, from whoever just lost faith, and now had a ruined dream. He was sapped both physically plus magically, furthermore, he was still in pain from the attack, and they knew that they couldn't do anything to hurt their new friend more. 

Therefore they did the next best thing. They just ran as swiftly as they could until they found the train tracks. Then after hailing the locomotive they took a seat in the end compartment and just waited to get to Canterlot. As they sat down on the fuzzy yellow benches to catch their breath, they did notice they're getting stares from the other ponies riding the train. It couldn't really be helped, given their ungroomed in addition to messy appearance. Not to mention the fact they'd just come in from the middle of nowhere. Though it did seem yet again many females on the train were instantly infatuated with the Prince. Yet he wasn't in the mood to deal with their lovesick foolishness. Right now Prince Fledge was just resting his head on Twilight back legs and she was just trying to comfort him.

"It is gonna be alright, Fledge. Princess Celestia is the wisest and most powerful Alicorn in all of Equestria. She can do miracles from raising the sun to turning me into an Alicorn! If anyone can help us help you, Fledge it will be Princess Celestia! I'm sure Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are also capable of helping you. I promise we'll help you get better. Who knows? Maybe Princess Celestia is the Maiden you're searching for. She is after all the most powerful pony in all of Equestria and like I said she can do miracles so I'm sure she'll be your Maiden!"

The aching prince just looked his soulful copper eyes into Twilight's and they seem to smile. He snuggled her and she smiled too. She then went on using her magic to brush his mane and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. The others were trying to get comfortable themselves. Every one of them was exhausted and messy. Rarity was attempting to tame her royal purple mane which was knotted and lost its luster for the moment, Pinkie Pie was trying to doze off, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both talking quietly as they munched on a few spare berries. Applejack on the other hoof was sure she had a number of splinters in her rump. She asked Spike to take a look and then get them out. This caused her to scream a bit for the reason that a huge one was in very deep.

"Oh, man, if this ain't the most painful thing for my butt to get stuck with! Even with all the apple bucking I've done I've never got a splinter in my hoofs, now look at me! I've got a dozen in my butt! I won't be able to sit down for a week at this rate, YEOW! Watch it, Spike!"

"Sorry, Applejack! Really I'm extremely sorry for your pain and discomfort, yet they're in pretty deep. This particular extraction is gonna take awhile. So just bear with me for a while. I'm sure Rarity got some lotion we can put on after I'm done. So hold still!" he told her as he tried to pluck one right under her tail, which caused her to scream for a second time. 

"Sorry!" he apologized as he continued to remove the splinters from the earth pony's butt. Her rump was going to need some lotion and ice by the time all these splinters were removed. Till then she just has to make sure she didn't buck Spike has he removed them. After they'd been traveling for half an hour Spike had successfully removed all of the splinters in Applejack's butt and it was redder then her apples cutie mark. The tough cowpony was grateful that her ordeal was over, yet she still wouldn't be able to sit down for a while without pain. They asked the pony pushing the food cart if they'd any ice cream and just plain ice. The lilac and silver mare said she did and gave each of them a tasty rainbow ice cream cone, and a bag of ice for Applejack. This made everyone feel a bit better and even Fledge who'd never tasted ice cream before enjoyed it very much. It was just the thing to take their minds off their troubles for a while.

"This is most delicious. I wish I had some of this back home. We never had such tasty desserts in my sovereignty. So thank you very much for giving me such a tasty treat. I think I feel my strength is restored. I certainly feel like I've got more energy that much is for sure!"

"Sugar rushes will do that to you, Prince Fledge! I feel so bouncy after eating the party sweets I cook in the oven for all of my parties! Though, I've never thought of rainbow ice cream. Hmm… I've got it! A rainbow party! All the streamers and decorations will be all the colors of the rainbow! With rainbow cake, cupcakes, and ice cream! Now that sounds like the perfect sweets! Ohh! I can't wait to throw a rainbow party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in a giddy tone of voice and just clapped her hooves together. She had some of the rainbow ice creams smeared all over her muzzle but she didn't seem to notice.

"First things first, Pinkie Pie, we really need to get to Princess Celestia's castle and see if she and the other princess can help Prince Fledge here. We mustn't forget our mission. We promise to help him find his Maiden, and we must keep him alive. So remember what matters. Parties are nice and fun, but saving the power of dreams is much, much, more important. So let's stay focused, alright?" Twilight reminded all of her precious friends who nodded. They could've fun later. What matter at that moment was helping Prince Fledge Dreamwings save his world from the evil Plague of Disbelief. That was what was important at the moment, nothing else mattered.

"I greatly appreciate all that you've done so far for me, my friends. It makes me feel more contented knowing that there are still beautiful dreamers who haven't given up on their dreams. Please never let go of those dreams. Furthermore, my wonderful friends please do all in your power to keep the power of belief alive. Now I'm starting to feel better. I believe I can feel a new spark of a dream. Somepony just started to have a new dream and that is extraordinarily potent magic for me. So let's hope whoever that dreamer is that they don't fall victim to the Plague of Disbelief. So are we near our destination yet?"

"We'll be there in next to no time, my wonderful Prince. Though, if I may say so, we may perhaps want to get a little cleaned up first. I mean we can't show up in the Canterlot palace looking like feral ponies devoid of any sense of style or grace! So let's all go get freshen-up some," Rarity suggested kindly as she urged her friends to the lavatory compartment. They all nodded in agreement that they'd need to look a bit more groomed then they did. Therefore they then spent the next twenty minutes getting cleaned up. Luckily Rarity had some of her fashionable and soothing beauty products with her. In next to no time they'd all looked and smelled like pampered ponies, each of them holding a bit of royalty like sense from their small makeover. Even Prince Fledge seemed to enjoy some of the herbal shampoos that Rarity had concocted to make them all fabulous! Staring intensely at their reflections everypony seemed to have a nod of approval for their new look.

"You've outdone yourself today, Rarity! We all look better then a prized porker at a 4H fair! Why we would win first prize for sure. No problem! That's how great we look. Still, do you have any more of that aloe lotion handy? My rump still feels like a pincushion from all those blasted splinters!"

"Oh, but of course, my darling little, Applejack! I by no means go anywhere without some type of fashion accessory. Whether its fabric or make-up, I forever and a day have something handy, you never know when you'll hit a fashion crisis. So here you go the very last bottle of my specially blended therapeutic ointment. Hope it helps with the sores, darling. Spike? Be a dear and rub some of this soothing lotion on our poor farm girl's rump. We need her to have some relief before we meet with the grandest and most powerful of all the princesses of Equestria!" she replied sweetly handing the tiny lovesick dragon an aqua blue glass bottle.

"Thanks, Rarity, I owe you one. Oh, does that feel so good! Really takes the edge off the pain. Next time though we take the train, I'm bringing a pillow! And maybe a pair of tweezers!"

"Sorry you're feeling not so hot, Applejack, but we do need to focus and I hope when we get to the castle, that Princess Celestia can help the Prince here. I've not been a princess very long and I'm sure she'd have a better idea of how to help him out, and then we can alone."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash? What is it?"

"We've done the impossible ever since you came in your silly balloon and made your home in Ponyville. I'd say we've done more then enough to help the Prince out somewhat. So don't go worrying so much. We can help him! Though it wouldn't hurt for Princess Celestia to help out, still we can handle just about anything that comes our way. So don't fret so much, okay?"

"She's right, Twilight. We've done numerous marvelous good deeds since you've come to live in our tiny little town. Still, we all know that asking for help is never wrong. So don't worry too much. Plus, Twilight? I believe the Prince here is looking better on his own. He's a rather unique but kind soul, A kindred spirit to us all." Fluttershy stated kindly as she finished brushing her lovely light pink mane.

"You're both right. Thanks, guys. Yes, we've done many wonderful and impossible things. However, have we ever had to deal with something as serious as the very existence of a being we all care about like this?"

"Don't worry, Twilight! We just got keep thinking happy thoughts! So very happy, happy, happy, thoughts! They'll lift us up and make sure we don't get frowny gloomy faces. We just need to think positive and we can do anything! Life too short not to have some fun and laugh!"

"The party pony tells the truth, Princess. Having fun and positive thinking does help heal me. It's the foundation for dreams is to think happy thoughts. So thanks for the reminder."

"No problem! Now come on! The train gonna stop soon and we've got a date with the Princess! Oh, I'm so excited!" squealed Pinkie Pie loudly as she did cartwheels down the aisle with the rest of passengers staring strangely at her as they finally disembarked from the train. The rest of them just sighed and walked down the aisle normally to the door.

The crowd took a few minutes to get hustling and bustling to where on earth they'd to go. The Mane Six and Spike waited till the station was emptier then burned down the barn, before they'd moved. Prince Fledge looked up and gazed in wonder at the beauty around him. It was breathtaking. He was smiling again and the pain of his attack had seemed to subside. He looked almost back to normal. This cheered the girls up some, seeing him just being happy made their day. Still, they had to get to the castle and see the Princesses. 

At least thanks to Rarity they'd look and smelled nice. Appearances are important even though what is more important is what's on the inside, you still should look your best. So with heads held high and smelling just like a meadow of fresh spring flowers they headed to the castle. Approaching the guards they'd bowed in respect then the purple Alicorn spoke to the guards.

"I Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with with my friends, assistant Spike, and my new friend, Prince Fledge Dreamwings request an audience with the Princesses. May we please pass and met with them?"

The handsome twin black stallions looked at the group and then at Prince Fledge. They, of course, knew Twilight and her friends well. There really wasn't a pony in all of Equestria who didn't know of them or encountered them in some manner or another. Yet they seemed very shocked like the ponies of Ponyville had been when she called the male Alicorn "Prince Fledge Dreamwings" after all they too had heard the tale of him as colts, yet they weren't ready to accept the fact he was real. So they just kinda rudely stared at him for a few moments. At last one, the twins who name must've been Lightning, given his cutie mark, and his twin brother Thunder given his cutie mark, just spoke.

"Excuse us, beloved Princess Twilight, but did you call this pony next to you "Prince Fledge Dreamwings?" inquired Lightning.

"Yes."

"But how is that possible? Prince Fledge is a child storybook character! How can he be real?!" exclaimed Thunder as both he and his twin looked thunderstruck. They looked at each other then back at Prince Fledge who seemed to be getting tired of ponies thinking he was fictional. It was getting old really quick and he wanted to get on with things.

"Believe us, partners and everypony back home in Ponyville had the same reaction, but we ain't pulling your legs. He is The Golden Horned Alicorn and we've got to see the Princesses now! So if you'd kindly shut your traps and let us in, we'd be mighty grateful!"

They just gawked at them for a few more moments. Then their expression changed and they bowed to them. "Yes, you may enter. You know the way. And Prince?"

"Yes?"

"It's an honor to meet you!"

"Likewise. Thanks. Now come along with my darling friends. We've got a Princess to meet." They galloped through the golden doors and hurried to the throne chamber to see all the other Alicorns. They weren't expecting them. So it was a bit of a shock when they burst through the doors and found the sisters and Cadence enjoying some veggie juice mixed with super strawberries. The three royals looked up and Twilight's sister-in-law nearly choked on her juice but quickly recovered.

"Twilight?! What in the name of Equestria are you doing here?" she asked coughing a few more times before regaining her regal composure. She looked at her with beautiful eyes so kind and gentle, full of love and affection. It made Twilight even happier of her brother's choice in a wife. Still, this wasn't the time to talk about that. So Twilight dashed in front of them and bowed.

"Oh, my fellow Princesses, we are most sorry for our unannounced arrival in Canterlot, but we've got an urgent situation! This is a life-or-death matter that we need all the help we can get to prevent the end of the world as we know it! We'd like you too meet someone you've known all your life, yet have not met till just know. May I introduce our new friend Prince Fledge Dreamwings?"

All three of them gasped and stared at the stallion in shock. He looked at them with some amusement and decided to show off a bit. He went into that dramatic rearing up showing off both his wings and his golden horn. He even glowed golden and sparks of magic rippled through the throne room. Everypony just stopped and stared at him for a few moments. Then he went back on all fours and bowed his mighty head. "I'm blessed and honored to meet you all in the flesh. I really hope you can offer me some help. I also could do with a magical boost of energy. I'm sorry of the abruptness of all of this, but I don't have much time, nor does my homeland. So if we could make a long story short I'd be very grateful, but first I need a magical recharge. So can you please do that first?"

The beautiful snow white mare with the flowing rainbow mane smiled at the Prince. She gave him an affectionate smile with her lovely eyes and spoke, "We will aid you in any way possible, oh great Golden Horned Alicorn. Even all of us grew up on your epic legend of affection, companionship, and courageousness. So if we can help you we'll do it in any way possible. So my sister? Princess Cadence? Twilight? Shall we give him a recharge of magical energy?" Princess Celestia asked to all of them. All of the royals nodded and each took one direction around him and closed their eyes. A magical hum of magical energy was heard as they all glowed and their magic entered the Prince's body. He reared up for a second time and his golden horn sparkled.

"Thank you, thank you all. I feel much better now."

"You're welcome, good sir. So I'd say you and I have some things in common. I'm the Princess of the Night; you're the Protector of Dreams. I can enter the dreams of others. You can encourage and protect the dreamers. I've always, however, wanted to meet you and see you protect my dreams."

"We're greatly honored, blessed and humbled by your presence in our world, Prince Fledge Dreamwings. All of Equestria would love to meet you! You're the hero of childhood! Even I loved hearing your tale as a small filly! So tell us more about you!" begged Princess Cadence.

So using a bit of magic to get everypony some nice and tasty wiggly jingly pudding he began his tale all over again. He told them all about his home, the Plague of Disbelief, and how he didn't know who the 'Maiden" he sought was. It was a beautiful narrative but it still meant that danger was nearing and they didn't know how to help. After he finished he looked at them all and asked the question he'd been dying to know since arriving in Equestria. "So can any of you help me? Help me save my world? For I don't know if you realize if my world dies, so does this one, and it will continue to ripple till all of creation has been destroyed by lack of dreams and lack faith! So can you help me?"

Everypony in the room didn't know what to say. The Mane Six had come to in such a short time love and care for Fledge, he was another golden friend, and their bond with him was strong. The three remaining princesses all looked at him in utter amazement and out of the corner was Twilight. She just looked at the Prince and she desired to help him more then any other pony. The way she looked at him was something amazing. Still, not one pony could do this miracle he'd asked of them on their own.

Princess Celestia looked at all of them and then she gazed into his soulful copper eyes and said, "We shall do all that is in our power to help you, Prince Fledge Dreamwings. We may not know yet how to help. But we will help you someway somehow. That we can all promise you, we'll find a way to help you."


	7. Following the River of Dreams

Following the River of Dreams

Princess Twilight walked out onto her crystal balcony to look at the glorious sunrise and sighed softly as the warmth of a new day began. She had an awful time sleeping the previews night having night terrors. Terrors so bad she feared she never awakens again. What made the whole restless night even more troubling was she'd seen in her dreams a terrible vision. She saw Prince Fledge's kingdom being engulfed by the Plague of Disbelief, yet she had a nasty feeling that there was more to the story then she knew. But that was being silly. She knew the tale of The Golden Horned Alicorn by heart. There was no mention of any evil antagonist other then the Plague. Still, she could clearly remember hearing a sinister coldhearted laugh in her dreams last night. And it made her feel very uneasy. Still, as she stood in the bright light of day she hoped that things would be better for her friends and all of Equestria.

All that could be heard in the early morning light with the fresh dew sparkling on the climbing ivy of the balcony was the songs of nightingales. She listened to them sing a sweet little melody and sighed once more. She was sure something was very wrong and even the songs of birds weren't cheering her up any.

"Is everything alright, Twilight?" inquired a gentle voice behind her. Startled she looked around and saw it was only Princess Celestia. She was even more beautiful in the morning sunlight then the first spring rose. The way her mane dramatically blew in the non-existent wind made her the most beautiful sight ever. Not that Princess Celestia was arrogant or egotistical she was as humble and kind as she was beautiful. It was one of many qualities that made her such a great princess.

"Hello, Princess Celestia, lovely morning, isn't it? It's so lovely, the way the golden rays of the sun cast such an invigorating life into all things. It's nice, is it not?"

"It is nice, Twilight, but I don't think it's the weather or morning dew that weighs heavy upon your mind. So tell me, my favorite student? What is really bothering you right now?"

"You always did know me better then I knew myself," she replied with a big sigh. "I was thinking of a dream I had last night. It was about Prince Fledge's kingdom. I know I've never seen it with my own eyes, the only picture I've seen of his kingdom is a picture in a book. Yet I'm in no doubt it's even more gorgeous in person. I dreamed it was becoming extinct, which I know is happening, but this was different. I know the story, but I get the feeling there's more to it then just what written down in the "Ponytales" I mean I want to help out Prince Fledge, yet I don't know what good I can do. I mean we all do want to help him, someway, somehow, and yet I keep feeling I'm not the Maiden he's seeking. And if I can't help him find her, then what good am I?"

"Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"I realize you desire nothing short of helping out the Prince to save his world like you've saved Equestria so many times. You've got a strong heart along with unshakeable faith. You understand the magic of friendship better then anyone I've ever known. So, of course, you want to help your new friend out. I, however, suspect while you may not be the "Maiden" he seeks to save his kingdom, you may be the Maiden his heart seeks out. And you must be hurting so much because you can't stand to see someone you love in heartache. It's only natural."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Princess Celestia. What exactly are you talking about?"

"Listen to me, Twilight, for this is important. In life, there are things people want but don't really need, and there are things people need, but may not really want. There is a difference. Just as its okay to be selfish from time to time, we also need to realize what we need is more important then what we want. What's more, while we may not understand at the time the difference, or may be confused on which is which, we need to realize it sooner rather then later. In life it's important we do remember the lessons that we learn as children. Which is why learning the life lessons from the "Ponytales" is so vitally important.

One of the most important things that Prince's Fledge's story teaches us is how important it is to have faith, trust, and belief in the impossible. The reason we must believe in those things is that if we don't believe in those things we'll never achieve them in real life. And we all need things in life. We all require faith, trust, hopes, dreams, fun, and most importantly, friendship in addition to love. Those are things we do need, it isn't a want, and it's a need. Now, do you understand what I'm talking about?"

For a few moments, it seemed that the newest princess was still in a perplexing puzzle of what her mentor was saying. She seemed to be stewing it over in head again and again. At last, she spoke. "You're saying what I needed in life is friendship? That I understand. I've done too much research to not grasp the concept that friendship is one of the most powerful forces in the world. However, I still don't know what you mean about other things. I feel affection for my family as well as friends. I love to assist my new friend out. Nevertheless, I still don't know if I'm gonna be able to help him out at all. After all, he needs a female pony that's got dreams of gold and a heart just as pure, and I'm not that. I've got a good heart, however, I don't think my dreams are made of gold, sadly."

The great princess just lowered her majestic head and sighed. Then she smiled. "Go to your friends, for now, Twilight. I'll be in the throne room in an hour to help you help the Prince out, okay?"

"Thank you," and with that, she flew off to join her friends. Celestia gazed at the rising golden sun and sighed for a second time. She seemed a bit disappointed and looked like she felt she'd failed. 'You alright, my sister?"

"Luna!"

"I'm here, my sister. I suppose the talk with Twilight didn't go as well as you'd like? I tried telling the Prince the same thing. We've got much in common being both of the night and I too can enter dreams. However, I still think my lesson fell on deaf ears such as yours did too, I take it?"

"Twilight Sparkle is an intelligent and astonishing young pony. She's everything a princess should be. She understands a great many things. Yet it seems however she didn't understand what she's really looking for isn't so much as helping Prince Fledge Dreamwings find his "Maiden". It's about what she's feeling in her own heart. She's afraid to admit that her feelings for him are more then mere friendship."

"As is his feelings for her, I don't know if he's really seeking one maiden out. Or he may be seeking many maidens out. I've got a feeling that he'll need more then just one maiden to save his world and ours as well. Whether that's true or not remains to be seen. However, my sister, I think we can both agree that what those two really need is each other."

"Only with each other will they be complete. Dig a bit deeper and see that they're meant to be. But whether they'll realize it remains as you said to be seen. Still, we must do all we can to help out all of them. Still, I think it will take more then the magic of friendship to save his kingdom from evil. So we must act now and do what we can to help both of them out."

"Well, I don't doubt her abilities. She did save me from me, she also found the Elements of Harmony. She, in addition, survived the other world and saved Sunset Shimmer from herself as well. So there is no mistaking she's got the potential and power to do the impossible. You must agree with me in that respect."

"I do, I do. I watched her grow and I've helped her so far in her journey. Still, we must do something to help her out. I have the same opinion as you, Luna. I don't know if Twilight is the "Maiden" he thinks he's looking for, but she may very well be the one his heart needs to be complete."

"For now all we can do is stand aside and just watch it unfold the way fate wants it to be. You can't always control destiny or fate. You do realize that free will and choice are just as important as determining one's path in life. So it's a bit of all four workings together at once. As a dream is a river its self, ever-changing as its flows. We are only the vessels and must ride the river best we can and hope we don't get knocked out of the boat."

"You two are extraordinarily wise in addition to very right. Twilight and her friends may be the key to saving the Prince's kingdom, yet we won't know if we can't help a little. The others are waiting for you two. We must get going," spoke up the young sweet voice of Princess Cadence as she trotted on the balcony.

All three of them looked at the sun one more time before going back inside to help out the rest of the gang. The Mane Six had just finished breakfast and were all a bit fidgety. The banquet itself had been great and extremely delicious. Everypony was busy doing something now that the feast was over. The room was buzzing with a lot of activities, that much was obvious.

Applejack had asked Spike to put some more therapeutic ointment on her tender bottom. It was still red but to a lesser degree. She'd be back to normal in another week. Just as long as it didn't get infected, though the curative cream should make sure that didn't happen. Rarity was a fashion genius and her new line of beauty products were as top-of-the-line as any of her dresses. Right now she was busy flirting with an attractive sentinel, and telling him all about her new mane detangle, that would cure him of his split ends in no time. 

She tossed back her royal purple mane and lowered her brilliant blue eyelashes. This made Spike a bit jealous as he put more lotion but kept it to himself. Pinkie Pie on the other hoof was busy talking with a young gray servant colt, and telling him all the ideas she had for his birthday, which she knew somehow, was in two months, three weeks and four days. How she knew this no-one knew other then just accepting it as part of "Pinkie Pie Sense". Rainbow Dash was busy admiring a portrait of the original Wonderbolts and Fluttershy was trying to make sure she didn't fly off and do something crazy.

All this time Twilight was sitting at the table staring at her crystal goblet playing the glass harp in a bit of a depressing tone. Prince Fledge Dreamwings wasn't anywhere to be seen at first. Then they heard the door to the lavatory slam shut and found him coming out of it. He was still wearing the coat of many colors that Rarity had made for him. So he did still look stunning. He then went to the nearest window and gazed at the sun which was now gaining some altitude and his wings flutter eagerly.

"Good morning to all of you my friends. How are you all doing today? Prince Fledge? Did you find the accommodations to your liking? Is everything alright, my Prince?" inquired Princess Celestia to the handsome young stallion.

"It was just fine, milady. All of you've been too good to me. I'm very appreciating of all your help. I mean everypony, you and the other princesses, and of course Twilight's friends. Not to mention all the ponies of Ponyville helped me enough, by remaining faithful to their dreams and remembering what my tale taught them. So yes I'm doing much better. So thank you. Thank you all very much!"

"We're so glad we could be of some help, my Prince. However, we've got more pressing matters to attend too. After all, you felt the attack, as the Plague of Disbelief is spreading, and your Sovereignty is still under threat of extinction. We promise to help any way we can, Prince Fledge, but please remember we're the only pony. We do have the limits of what we can do and what we can't do." Princess Luna reminded him kindly.

"I know that. I know all of you are going to try and help. Your magical energy booster though has helped me greatly. I think I've got a plan. I hope all of you can help me with."

"What is your plan exactly, Prince Fledge Dreamwings? We're all ears," Princess Cadence asked as she got the Mane Six attention. Everypony sat down at the table and listen to the Prince to outline his plan. No one dared to even breathe and listen with bated breath as he told them exactly what he had in mind.

"I feel the best course of action is to do two things. One I'd like the Princesses of Equestria to help restore as much belief in dreams as possible. So do whatever you've got to get as many ponies as possible to believe in me and the lessons I've taught through my tale. I need you three here to be standing by in case things get ugly."

"What do you mean by that, Fledge? Get ugly? And why did you say the three of them? I'm a Princess too. Why don't you want me to help here?"

"I need you and all your friends, even Spike to come with me back to my kingdom. I can open a portal to back to my home. I'll need you all to assist me in my own world," he explained to which everypony gasped loudly.

"You mean to say you want US to go to YOUR KINGDOM?!" all of the Mane Six and Spike said at the same time in a bit of disbelief. This was totally unexpected and shocking.

'Yes, I may not have found the "Maiden" I'm seeking, at least not yet. Nevertheless, I've got an instinct that told me to bring all of you six and Spike with me back to my realm. I know with you all there to support me I can get some help at least at halting the Plague. Which is why I need all the remaining Princesses to stay behind, I need them to inspire as many dreamers as possible here in Equestria."

Everypony was stunned into silence and the only thing that could be heard was their rapid heartbeats. After about ten minutes though Twilight broke the silence. "We'll do it, Prince Fledge! We're all coming with you to stop the Plague! Are you with me guys?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be totally AWESOME! Why wouldn't we come along for the ride?" Rainbow Dash remarked sarcastically as she did a double backflip in the air. "We'd be nuts not to go to the most perfect pony paradise ever dreamed up!"

"It is gonna be a dream come true for all of us! I've dreamed of running with the glowing butterflies from the time when I was a filly. Hearing them make music under a rainbow sky! Oh, I can't wait!" Fluttershy murmured happily.

"If that where we need to go to stop this here evil pestilence then that I reckon is where to go! Nothing gonna be stopping us!" Applejack said as she pumped her hoof in the air.

"Is there anything I need to pack for such a fabulous vacation destination?"

"Oh, Rarity! We not gonna be going for a vacation unless it is one. Is it a vacation Fledge?"

"It's a mission to save my world and yours, but if you want to think of it as a vacation, Pinkie Pie goes right ahead. We need some fun and laughs to get through this hardship. You've said it before that laughter is the best medicine and I'll need all the laughs I can get to help me back home."

"Then it's all decided. We agree this is the course of action. Princess Celestia? Is that alright with you?"

"I trust Prince Fledge's judgment. We shall do as he's commanded. Sister? Cadence? Shall we do our part to help the Prince out?"

"Deal!"

"Great! Thank you all for your help. I can open a portal at midnight. So, for now, let us go get prepared for this mission. Thank you all."

So with that course of action decided everypony began to prepare for the next few hours to stop a great evil and save two worlds.

'


	8. Secrets of the Golden Sovereignty

Secrets of Golden Sovereignty

It seemed to take forever for the daylight hours to vanish and for the moon to rise into the midnight position. All that time everypony in the Canterlot Castle was busy doing anything that they could do to prepare to help Prince Fledge Dreamwings out. They'd even sent out letters out to all corners of Equestria to see who could help them best in increasing the power of faith in dreams. 

Spike was very busy sending the last of the letters to Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, Manehatten, and last but not least Ponyville. He'd addressed the one to Ponyville to go to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to make sure they did whatever they could do to increase the power of belief. For all of them knew if they'd that much determination to achieve their dreams to earn their cutie marks, it meant they'd be the best suited to help the ponies of Ponyville to believe in dreams!

Taking a sip of some coco Spike quenched his dry throat. Using that much fire magic wasn't easy and he was very thirsty after sending out so many letters. So he just inhaled his tasty cocoa. He had a nice mustache when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The drink spewed out of both his mouth and nose. Coughing he tried to catch his breath. Coughing a lot he turned to see who it was, "Twilight? What's the matter with you? Sneaking up on a dragon? Don't you know you should never sneak up on a dragon?"

"Sorry, Spike, but this is important. Prince Fledge said his magic is strongest at midnight which is the peak of Dreamtime. I just wanted to make sure all of the letters were sent. The rest of the Princesses and I have been busy doing all we can to have an adequate amount of magic to standby in case something happens. So is everything done?"

"Yeah, I just sent the last one to the Cutie Mark Crusaders back home. So the other locations should be getting their letters any minute now. Don't worry so much! You've done so many great things already. I'm sure it will be a piece of jewel cake to end this Plague of Disbelief and then Princey boy will be just fine again. So don't worry so much, Twi!"

"Spike! Don't take this matter so casually! This is a serious situation! The Golden Enchanted Sovereignty could DIE! Equestria could DIE! Prince Fledge could DIE! So don't take this matter so lightly! Do you understand?!"

"Yeah, I get it, Twi, sheesh! Don't need to fly off the handle! Come on! Let's get back to the others. It's a quarter to midnight. We should be with the others. I wonder if Rarity gonna be wearing that new lilac and lavender perfume?" he added in an afterthought as the pair walked down the corridor to join the others.

Twilight just shook her head and had to smile. Spike had been so in love with Rarity, ever since they'd arrived in Ponyville, though privately she felt while Rarity liked Spike, she'd probably never love him in the way that Spike wanted. Not to mention the fact he was a dragon and she was a unicorn pony. Still, it was his dream and she hoped given the current crisis that he'd not give up the dream, at least not yet. Especially not yet!

First things first they'd to go to the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty and prevent it from becoming extinct. She was looking forward to the trip. She'd been dreaming about going to Prince Fledge's kingdom her whole life, from the time when she first heard the tale from her mother. Just hearing about the attractive, benevolent and majestic prince had given her such thrills she had longed to be there herself. She knew back then it had seemed silly to want to go to a fantasy realm knowing it was just make-believe. On the other hoof at this moment that she knew Fledge, was indeed a flesh and blood pony, all she could think of was one of her dreams was about to come true. She wondered if her friends were feeling the same rush of excitement and emotions. She'd hoped that her friends were just as excited as she was. Though she also tried to control her enthusiasm to remember that this was a serious mission and not just for fun. Still, she couldn't help it as she skipped giddily down the hall.

Everypony was already to make this trip when they came to the throne room, everyone else did seem to be at least excited about going. At the same time it seemed that each of them, even Pinkie Pie knew that this was still a serious matter. That was a bit of a shock in view of the fact that Pinkie Pie rarely seems to take anything super serious. Therefore if she wasn't acting happy-go-lucky and talking a mile a minute then it was undoubtedly conformation that this was a serious crisis. It was a bit scary, to be honest. Still quickly putting her qualms aside, Twilight crossed the threshold into the majestic room and took a bit gulp of air.

She then looked right into those amorous copper eyes of the Prince, for a moment it seemed that he was teetering on the edge with those eyes, as hoping they could convey some unspoken words. Though she longed to hear what those beautiful eyes were trying to say, it seemed to quickly dissolve from his face. He turned away from her and tossed back his mane dramatically and she frowned. She knew this wasn't the time or place to talk about feelings that may or may not be there. She had to keep the focus on her mission and not think about things that weren't important. So she tried to force her face into an unexpressive face.

"It is nearly time, my darling friends. In next to no time the beautiful moon will be in the midnight alignment and I can open a portal back home! I do want to prepare you for what you're about to encounter. The Golden Enchanted Sovereignty is beautiful; nevertheless, you have got to bear in mind that much has been burned away by the Plague of Disbelief. So just remember to be prepared. There is more to my kingdom then it first appears and you'll be in for many surprises and shocks. So you've been forewarned."

"Don't worry about us, Fledge! We've seen and done virtually everything under the sun! I'm sure we won't be shocked! We can handle, can't we girls?" Rainbow Dash asked as she dismissed Prince Fledge's warning.

"Yes, Prince Fledge, we've done many wonderful things, all the same, we appreciate the warning. Ready, girls?" Fluttershy inquired kindly as they all gotten in a tight-knit circle. Everypony nodded and smiled. They're more then ready to face the new dangers threatening the Land of Dreams. They also knew that this was possibly gonna be the biggest adventure they'd ever undertaken in their lives.

The light of the full moon illuminated the throne room beautifully. An ancient wordless song began to resonate throughout the castle. It stole every pony's breath, and all of them not only heard the song, but they felt it enter their hearts and souls, filling them up with its magical energy. It was even more powerful then the Elements of Harmony! This was more powerful then all the magic of all four princesses combined! This was an enchantment beyond all comprehension. It was so overwhelming! Prince Fledge they felt did like things to be a bit dramatic from all of the displays he'd done. The silver light struck the tip of his golden horn and when it did that a magical gong sound was heard and a blinding light was emitted from his horn. A wave of golden energy pulsated throughout the room and all of sudden a large archway was created from the magical light.

"Well, that ladies are the portal back home. Come! We don't have much time! I can't keep it open forever! So we must move quickly. Princesses? Please do all that you can to spread the power of dreams in Equestria for me? Twilight? You and your friends and I better get moving! We shall return hopefully! Come!"

"See you later, Princess Celestia. I promise we shall return!" Twilight told her mentor who only smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I'm sure you'll make it back safe and sound. Don't be concerned, my Prince. We shall do all in our power to be of assistance you from Equestria. You have my word."

"Thank you, my Princess. Come along now! Before the portal closes, come on!" he commanded as the Mane Six and Spike dashed swiftly into the portal thus crossing the threshold of Equestria to the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty. As the last bit of Spike's tail entered the portal it closed leaving the throne room feeling very empty indeed. The three remaining princesses looked around in silence and wonder.

"You're positive that they'll be alright, sister? This could be more dangerous then anything they've ever faced before. I won't deny the fact that Twilight and her friends haven't proven their worth many times over and have great potential. Still, this is a very serious matter and are you sure that they can rise to meet this challenge?"

"I'm sure as I can be, Luna. I've watched Twilight from the beginning and I feel strongly she can do just about anything. With her friends by her side, she has great potential. I think there is only one question remaining."

"What's that?" asked Princess Cadence in a bit of bafflement

"The question is my darling friend is this. That is if Twilight in addition to her friends has enough strength within both their hearts as well as dreams to aid in the coming battle. I think this along with both Twilight and Fledge admitting their true feelings to each other will determine much for this particular fight. Come, we must go do our part to aid them in their quest."

Traveling at the speed of light the Mane Six, Spike and Fledge journeyed from beginning to end of the passageway from Equestria to the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty. It caused them all to feel sick to their stomachs and also blinded them for a while. All of sudden they all felt a sudden lurch and stopped. Dizzy as if they'd been spun around a thousand times it took them a few moments to regain their heads.

"Ladies? I'd like to welcome you to my kingdom," Prince Fledge said as they felt a gentle breeze grace their muzzles. Opening their eyes they all gasped and were struck dumb by the view. Turning around them it was more then they'd ever dreamed, even from hearing the Ponytale story. The landscape was more then all they'd ever hoped for. It was beyond doubt magnificence beyond measure, and it was so gorgeous it stole your breath away. The grasses were greener then even the greenest grass back home, the skies above them were, a perpetually dancing multihued of each known and unknown color, with shooting stars zinging throughout the heavens. The Crystal Forest dazzled them. It was more then they'd ever hoped for that much was for sure. All of them were so entranced by what they saw before them they didn't realize at first that something was a bit wrong. It was Twilight who realized it first. Turning to face the Prince who seemed very happy to be home, she spoke.

"Um, Prince Fledge?"

"Yes, Twilight? What's the matter?"

"Um, I was just wondering why we're seeing everything from above the ground?! I mean not all of us can fly but we're all above the ground!"

It was then the rest of the group realized that they're indeed floating about the magenta and lavender clouds! And Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight weren't even moving their wings! The others were petrified! They're so far above the ground and they couldn't figure out why they hadn't plummeted like a lead balloon and splat on the ground!

"Oh my Celestia! We must be full of helium! No wonder we can take to the air! We must have inhaled a tank full of balloon gas!" squealed Pinkie Pie as she started to do midair summersaults.

"Somehow, Pinkie Pie, I don't think that the answer, I reckon that magic is a hoof!" Applejack said sensibly as she clamped down on her hat, not wanting to lose it.

"I believe you're most unquestionably correct, my dear friend. I feel the magic of a horn around me," Rarity commented as she glanced around. And sure enough, as they all took a moment to look around they then realize that a golden glittery aura was surrounding all of them.

"I know some of you can fly but trust me this is much quicker and safer. Seeing how my castle is higher then you image in the heavens. It's that distance speck over there. So follow me. Just don't think you're gonna fall, or the magic won't work. So come on. Time to fly home," he instructed kindly as they flew through the air like a glorious comet to reach the tiny golden speck of light. Almost immediately they landed on a magnificent golden veranda with the loveliest huge flowers interwoven all over the place.

"Wow! Even the palace in Canterlot isn't as stunning as this! I mean this is gorgeous!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly as she inhaled the sweet aroma of the rainbow colored roses around them.

"This place is so calming and soothing; you'd never feel any worry just from standing gazing at the magnificent view. I've never felt calmer being in the sky. I may be a Pegasus but I do prefer the ground where I can do my special talent of soothing animals!" Fluttershy said in a soft dreamy type of voice as she gazed at a beautiful butterfly nearby.

"I want to see that golden apple orchard you told me about. I can smell those apples and I'm just itching to buck them off the trees!"

"Who cares about apples at a time like this? Let's play some games! I mean we've got a lot of room to play some great party games! Like "Pin the Wings on the Princess!" This place looks super fun, fun, fun!"

"You're right, Pinkie, this place is beyond AWESOME! It's even better then awesome! It does seem so super cool plus fun that we should just kick back and relax, and have a swinging good time!"

"I've never seen a more perfect place for such royal attire! The golden silk fabric and jewels here are spinning like a whirlwind in my mind for the perfect fashion line! Oh think of the outfits and jewelry one could produce from such a stunning land!"

"I'm hungry! Maybe you can let me have just one jewel to eat?"

"Spike! You can't eat Prince Fledge's home! How tactless are you?!" scolded Twilight as she landed finally on the balcony. She glared at her assistant who looked slightly ashamed of himself, yet it was still easy to tell, he wanted to eat the huge pink diamond, affixed to the top of the arched golden and crystal doors.

"We can worry about all that later, my lovely ladies. I think it would be best for now if you all followed me. I've got a great deal to tell you, so you can get an idea about what we're truly dealing with. Along with how serious the situation is. Hurry it's not safe to be outside right now. We must hurry before she comes back. I rather not see any of you hurt by her. So come inside! Hurry!"

"Now just a minute, partner. Why are you so twitchy? You did an awful lot get us here. Now, what in tarnation is going on that you want us inside now? And who this 'she' you're referring too?" Applejack inquired sharply to the Prince who kept glancing out on the horizon.

"I'll explain as soon as we're all inside. Now hurry!"

"We ain't going inside till you tell us what's got you so upset!" Rainbow Dash protested stubbornly.

"Um, guys? I think you need to look to your left a bit and I think you'll see what's got him in such a testy mood. Look!" stammered Spike as he was on the railing of the golden balcony. The girls all turned and saw something that seemed to strike them dumb and chill their hearts.

To the left of them the Great Crystal Forest ended and then what they saw was something they couldn't believe. It was like eternal darkness had been cast across all the land for as far they could see something was extraordinarily in the wrong! It was as if a great forest fire had burned everything to the ground; there wasn't anything left, but ashes, cinders, and cobwebs! The whole forest looked lifeless in addition to decaying. It was as ugly as the rest was beautiful. This must have been caused by Plague of Disbelief, and now they'd saw just how lethal this Plague was! None of the ponies could say or do anything as they just stood there in stunned silence. Maybe it was because she held the Element of Magic within herself, but Twilight couldn't seem to shake the feeling, that there was more to this Plague then just ponies giving up on their dreams, she'd felt strong magical energy like a black heart and soul was casting its evil everywhere.

"Hurry! Please! Let's get inside where it's safe! I cannot guarantee your protection on the outside of my palace, but we'd be much safer inside. Hurry! She's coming!" Prince Fledge pleaded with the girls and Spike. Heeding his words they all raced inside. Everyone crossed the threshold, however before Twilight could set one hoof into the palace she was blasted to the ground about twenty feet away.

"Twilight!" everyone cried and tried to rush to her aid, however, Fledge used his magic to erect an enchanted barrier between them and the entrance. He raced rapidly over to the unconscious form of Twilight who had a bad bruise on her forehead. He also saw a thin trickle of blood oozing down her highlights. He quickly heaved her onto his back with a bit of help from his magic and raced back to the safety of the palace, but not before the rest of the ponies and Spike saw a flash of black, silver and white shoot past like a comet. They also took notice of a sinister coldhearted laugh as whatever it was zoomed past and headed back to the dead forest.

"Twilight! Is she gonna be alright?!" Everypony and Spike all exclaimed sharply all talking at the same time. All of them were bumping and kicking trying to get a closer look at their friend. She still hadn't regained consciousness yet. Still, they rushed her quickly into the floating palace. No-pony was taking in the sights now, and so they hardly noticed all the magical creatures, that were running amok in the palace around them. They in next to no time came to a room that was very unusual. Unlike the rest of the palace that'd golden tiles lining the floor, this room had a carpet of fresh spring grass, in addition to a small waterfall with weird and wonderful crystals around them. In the center of the room was a large stone mound with a ring of strange flower around it.

That, however, wasn't what stunned the ponies and dragon the most. It was the creature standing behind it. This creature wasn't a pony, it had the body of a pony, although where the neck should've been was a torso, of those strange two-legged creatures that Twilight, had encountered when she followed Sunset Shimmer into the other world. Yet despite the fact that the top was more or less human, there was one other thing that made this creature extraordinary, and that was the giant angelic wings on its back. So they looked at the snow white creature with the long flowing silvery hair and lilac eyes. The creature's jewelry and flower headdress made it seem trusting but they still didn't know what to make of this thing.

Fledge bowed at the strange being and the creature bowed back. Then it spoke in a soft musical motherly tone of voice. "My Prince, I'm so thankful for your safe return to Sovereignty. What can I do for you?"

"I'm in desperate need of your healing powers, Helena. This is my new friend Princess Twilight Sparkle. Those standing behind me are her friends. They've come to aid us against the Plague and our other enemies. So can you restore her to health?"

The creature named Helena looked at Twilight's comatose form as he laid her on the stone mound. Helena waved her right hand over the lavender princess body as a lilac aura of magic glowed brightly from it. She was humming a song that none of the ponies understood, yet they remained spellbound as Helena continued to hum. Opening a purple pouch she sprinkled water, herbs and flower petals over Twilight's body and then her wings started to tremble and glow. Her eyes lost their pupils as they glowed with a bright light and then everything stopped. When they could see again they saw Twilight was healed!

"She'll be alright now, my Prince. Still, she is incredibly weak and needs to rest. Princess Jadis's magic can be fatal, you know. This one is lucky indeed; it could've been much, much worse. So be thankful that Princess Jadis aim was off tonight."

"Thank you, Helena. I'm very thankful to have you for a faith healer."

"It's a privilege and honor to serve you, Prince Fledge. I shall do it for the rest of my life to serve you as I've served others before you. Now you ponies?"

"Us? What do you want with us, Lady?" inquired Rainbow Dash in a slightly rude tone. She was eyeing the faith healer intensely. She seemed very distrustful of this creature. Though the other shared some of her concerns they did admit she had healed Twilight. Still, all of them looked at her concerningly.

Helena didn't seem to be phased by it. She merely looked at each of them and said kindly. "You all need to rest. There're accommodations already for guests of the Prince's, though I must admit it's been a very long time since we've had guests. Don't worry about your Princess. She'll be fine in the morning. It's an overnight healing spell. You must rest if you're to help us save our world from becoming both conquered and extinct. We need your help more then you'll ever realize right now."

"We understand that we need just fine, miss. I reckon though we want a bit more information before we go to sleep. So for starters, I won't sleep till I know what the heck you are! So tell us please what the heck are you?"

"Not that we're trying to be rude, madam. It's just been a long couple of days and we fully appreciate what you've done for Twilight, still, we'd love to know what you are," Fluttershy injected politely with a quick glance at the rest of the gang who all nodded in agreement to quell their curiosity and remember their manners.

"If you really must know what I am before you slumber I guess I can tell you if it is truly the only way you can rest. It's not easy to explain much of all the citizens within the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty. I know you've heard a fairytale version of our home, so you must already know scores of the creatures who live here are magical breeds, such as fairies, naiads, nymphs, dryads to name a few. There are countless other creatures of both natural and supernatural, but I'm very unique, seeing how I'm the only one of my kind in this magical kingdom.

Despite the fact that my title is faith healer I'm much more then that. I'm a half angel and half centaur. My father was a gifted centaur named Anselm. He understood the stars and other mythical signs of the universe and like many of his kind were highly skilled with a bow. My mother on the other hand Morning Star was an angel, a protector, and servant of the human's great spiritual leader. So yes I'm unique and special. I've been here for many years and I'll stay here to aid all who come to here. Now if you kindly go to your rooms to sleep, we can all start afresh tomorrow morning."

Still a bit thunderstruck and puzzled the ponies complied and followed an attractive nymph to their chambers. Each and every one of their minds still swimming with numerous questions and they didn't have the answers to their questions yet. Nevertheless, every single one of them felt extremely exhausted and knew they did need some sleep. Twilight still wasn't awake from her attack and Fledge just used his magic to conjure up a bed of flowers. He stroked her mane and settle down next to her to sleep.

Daybreak came more rapidly then they'd have liked nonetheless all of them gathered in the great hall for a spot of breakfast. It was the most delicious food they'd ever seen and it seemed to be just as tasty as it looked. Pinkie Pie was already on third helpings while the other ponies were busy just trying to finish their first course. No-pony not even Rarity was minding their manners. They just ate like a bunch of little piggies. This was slightly embarrassing but Fledge didn't mind. He was escorting Twilight into the hall for breakfast. Helena's magic had cured her of her injuries and she was rather touched that Fledge had spent the whole night by her side.

"Twilight!" all of them cried elatedly seeing her looking in good health. Everyone was hugging and kissing her. Even Spike was dancing happily to see her able-bodied for a second time. He was so happy to see her that he actually shooting off his magical fire in a glorious display of magic.

"Thank you all for your concern, friendship, and love. It really helped me heal even more then Helena's powers. So thanks. Now I think it's time we got the whole story of what really going on here. Fledge? You said there is more to this place and your story then we know. So, please tell us the rest of the story."

"I think its best I start from the beginning. In that case please follow me. There is a room I've not been in for a very, very long time. I've been avoiding this room, yet I still should've gone there a long time before now. C'mon." he ushered all of them to a huge tapestry which had a handsome Alicorn woven into it. He flicked it aside revealing a golden door. He opened the entrance with his magic and it leads to a winding staircase.

"You sure this is a safe passageway, Prince Fledge? It looks a bit um…unstable?" inquired Rarity as she shivered at the sight of so much dust.

"Rarity! This no time to be worried about getting dirty! So haul that diamond behind of yours down those stairs!" Applejack told her sternly as she gave her a friendly shove.

"Now, let's not fight amongst ourselves girls. We must stick together," Fluttershy started to say before Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Yeah, guys! We have to stick together like glue or is it gum? Either way, let's get going! Though I've got to admit it is a bit spooky down here."

"You guys are being a bunch of wimps! Come on! We've been through worse then a creepy dusty stairwell. So come on!" urged Rainbow Dash.

They eventually came to a chamber light by glowing torches and it had a golden fountain in the center with magically changing colored water. But it was what was above the fountain that was the most striking. It was a mural a stunningly beautiful painting that took up the whole wall. It seemed to be a family of ponies cuddling so close together. One was a gorgeous snow white Alicorn stallion, with a sky blue mane and tail, with copper eyes and a golden horn, his wings were huge and whiter then the white snow. He was so handsome. Next to him was a beautiful earth mare that coloring was exactly like Fledge's. With the exception of her eyes weren't copper, they're golden.

They looked blissfully in love and neither of them like Fledge had a cutie mark. It took a moment before they noticed that a small colt was between them. It took a few more moments for them to realize that the small colt had to be Prince Fledge Dreamwings himself! It looked very strange to them, to see him as a child when they'd gotten used to the idea of as this young immortal prince. They couldn't picture him as a child, and they still hadn't realized who the other two ponies in the mural were.

"Fledge?"

"Yes, Applejack? I take it you're reckoning to know who those two are. Plus I'm sure you, Rainbow Dash is about to say the word "awesome" once you find out who they're. Additionally yes, Rarity they're wonderfully beautiful. Fluttershy I know you're about to say they look both kind and sweet which they're. And no, Pinkie Pie this ain't the time for laughter and fun, though I do miss having that with the both of them. Spike? Do you have any questions that I haven't already answered? And no you may not devour the gems around the edge of the mural!"

"Whoa! You just managed to beat us each to our questions, Fledge. You must really have learned a lot about us in such a short time if you can accurately predict what was gonna say and our personal characteristics. So please enlighten us on who those two are," Twilight inquired kindly. She seemed to have recovered from her injuries and was once again eager for knowledge.

"They're my family, my parents, King Helia and Queen Strawberry. They're the former rulers of my kingdom and they were in life extremely loving parents as well."

"PARENTS?!"

"Excuse me for saying this in a rather rude way, but from all, I've read about you in the "Ponytales", and what all these ladies have told me, is the fact that you don't have parents in your legend! I read the story from Twilight's book, and other then the unknown ending which has eluded many for eons; it never once mentions you having parents! So spill your guts and tell us what the heck is going on!" Spike requested in an extremely offensive tone, though no-pony decided to scold him for being that rude. Everypony was just totally flabbergasted by this turn of events. Apparently, there was much that they didn't know about their new friend.

"Everyone needs a mom and a dad to be born. You also are all on familiar terms with that stories over time get embellished and exaggerated to the point many key elements are missing from it. Yet there always remain a few seeds of truth. I did have parents who have been dead for several centuries. I barely remember my parents' voices; nevertheless, I still can remember their love for me. Furthermore, I can fully remember in great detail, how they died to protect me and try and protect our world. It's a bit of a sad story actually. One I've never really talked about before. At least to an outsider of my realm."

Fluttershy steps forward at this time and stroked his bronze mane gently and hugged him. "Don't feel sad, my friend, tell us what happened. It might make you feel better. It always helps to have a friend to confined in. We're here to help so please sing us a story about once upon a time," she encouraged him gently while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Fluttershy, but I'll do one better. Instead of just telling you I'll show you," he replied softly and everypony glanced at each other, not completely understanding what he meant by that.

His golden horn glowed brightly and almost immediately the room vanished. When the light had died away they found themselves in a magnificent field. It was leading to a nearby crystal glen and in front of them were Helia and Strawberry. Helia was obviously an Alicorn and Strawberry was a normal mare. Helia had a long stem red rose in his mouth and his copper eyes glistened in the dying sunlight. Strawberry batted her long eyelashes at him and seemed totally charmed by the handsome stallion in front of her. Not that one could blame her, seeing how Helia was just as irresistible as his son Fledge was! You'd have to be nuts not to fall in love with either of them!

The Mane Six almost immediately realized they're merely phantoms in a memory, a dream of a long-ago memory at that. Not wanting to ruin whatever he was trying to show them they remained silent and just watched. They watched with great interest as the pair courted one another, and then it sped up some. They saw a beautiful wedding and eleven months later after the wedding was Fledge's birth.

"We lived very uncomplicated lives during my father's reign as leader of my realm. They loved each other and me so much. I wouldn't be who I am without their love and guidance. However, there were terrible things on the horizon to come. The darkness that is disbelief was spreading. I didn't understand at the time, but it was being caused by the evil King Morpheus and Queen Belladonna, and their spoiled narcissistic bitchy daughter Princess Jadis. They did everything in their power to eclipse the power of dreams and my father Golden Crystal Horn! A terrible war broke out.

Many lives where lost in that war and so was much of our kingdom was destroyed as well. Furthermore, the more ponies gave up on their dreams the stronger the Black Crystal of Nightmares grew in power. Finally, one last battle broke out inside these castle very walls. There was a lot of blood and many horrors that I've never been able to forget, not that I would want to forget them. My father told me and my mother to run for it as King Morpheus and his Queen Belladonna entered to finish us all off. My father managed to slew the evil king and my mom managed to get me to safety before she died. 

Both my parents died in that final battle so long ago. They died protecting me. They did manage to take King Morpheus down and beat the Queen and her daughter back to their territory. Yet the damage was done. My parents died to save me and our land. When my father passed the Golden Crystal to me and thus I became known as "The Golden Horned Alicorn." The rest of my story then became a ponytale. I've spent all that time since my parents' death trying my best to beat the Plague of Disbelief which is Queen Belladonna and Princess Jadis way of still trying to conquer my world. If they fully eclipsed the power of dreams then all is lost in this world and then in your world of Equestria!" he finished as he pulled them out of his memories.

The Mane Six were all stunned and shaken by what they'd just witness and now had a better understanding of just how bad this crisis was. They knew it would take more then the magic of friendship to save the Prince's homeland and their own homeland from dying if they couldn't stop this Nightmare Queen and her daughter.

"It was Princess Jadis who attacked me, wasn't it, Fledge? Wasn't it?" inquired Twilight shakily to which he nodded. He looked very sad and angry because of this attack.

"Despite being my sworn enemy she is convinced if she can conquer my land that I'll take her as my bride and rule all worlds with her. I've got no love for her and though I hate what she and her family have done to me, I don't wish anyone dead. So please be ready and take caution. Jadis and her mom are deadly and we must stop them and somehow reignited the passion of dreams if we are to defeat them once and for all!"

"You've got us, Fledge. We ain't gonna go nowhere! We'll help you! In the name of the magic of friendship and all of Equestria we promise we'll do everything in our power to help you win this battle! Isn't' that right, girls?"

"Yes, Twilight! We promise to save your world and the power of dreams! We promise!" the rest of them replied at the same time.

With a smile, the prince knew that while he still hadn't found his 'maiden' yet he did have powerful magic on his side which he hoped would be enough to save all that he loved and more.


	9. Royal Nightmares

Royal Nightmares

While Prince Fledge Dreamwings had been busy in Equestria, attempting to find the destined "Maiden" who could save his kingdom from going extinct, at the border where the Sovereignty ended and the Land of Nightmares began something serious going on. In a huge crater was a bubbling black lake. In the center of this black lake with four waterfalls cascading boiling water in each direction was a black crystal castle. It was as ugly as Prince Fledge's palace was beautiful. It was repulsive, decaying and dark. A flock of crows and ravens were continually circling above it and it just was the general idea of what nightmares would be. It was as far the opposite of the Golden Sovereignty could be this was a land of the ruined dreams and just death of faith, innocence, and purity.

Flying at a high speed to a large balcony was that flash of jet black, snow white, and silver from before. This blur turned out to be Princess Jadis. She was giggling like an insane killer which was what she was hoping to be. She'd been waiting for days to strike the Golden Flouting Palace. When she finally saw that the handsome stallion returned to his home, she was more then ready to charm him with her newest seductive lures, which she'd been working on for the past week. 

It only made sense that she'd be his queen. She was after all the most gorgeous, powerful and had the finest bloodline of all other ponies, so he should be hers. To her shock, he brought six little ponies and a chubby dragon back from the Land of Equestria. She knew she ought to laugh which she did at first. After all, what could six little ponies from the back of beyond no-talent dolts do against her and her mighty powers? It was then she becomes aware that one of the ponies, a little lavender pony of no extraordinary beauty or talent came through. The thing was this pony was an ALICORN! Meaning she was a princess in the Land of Equestria!

This really got the icy blood in Jadis' body boiling! She wouldn't have anypony take Fledge away from her! This little snippet had no idea whom she was messing with! No idea at all whom she was messing with! She could see out of her shimmering jade eyes that the way Fledge and this princess looked at each other, that there was some mutual attraction, well she wouldn't have any of that. Prince Fledge Dreamwings would be her husband and hers and no-one else. No way in heaven or hell was some unintelligent repulsive little princess from someplace as unrefined as Equestria was gonna steal her true love away from her! She'd make sure of that!

Therefore as soon as the rest of the ponies were rushed inside the palace by Prince Fledge she took her chance to at least give this princess a word of warning. Fledge may've thought she was trying to murder Twilight, but her aim was off on purpose. It was a warning and she better heed it. No-pony but herself was gonna be the bride of the Prince of Dreams! No-pony! She was pleased that she had injured the princess and sent all the other ones running scared. At least they'd get it quickly that this place was no vacation spot. This was war and she was gonna win it! She was giggling madly as she arrived home at the Palace of Nightmares.

Turning to face the dusk she let out a long happy sigh. Tossing back her ebony head she laughed once more and smiled wickedly. "Ah, such a glorious decaying view! More and more ruined dreams! Well, a job well done! You pick at a pony's confidence long enough sooner or later they'd realize that dreams are foolish little fantasies that aren't ever gonna happen! And with each ruined dream the more powerful I become! In next to no time there'll be enough ponies giving up their dreams to truly make the Dark Crystal of Nightmares powerful enough to overthrow the Golden Crystal of Dreams! When that finally happens darling Prince Fledge will be mine! Oh won't Mom be happy when I tell her the news!" she laughed evilly and galloped inside to the throne room.

Just like how the Golden Palace was a refuge for mythical creatures of light and purity, the same held true for the Dark Palace, only the creatures who took refuge here were of the evilest and wickedest breeds of any worlds. Hobgoblins, banshees, imps, demons and other such creatures were running amok within in the Dark Palace whose torchlight was not normal color fire but dark purple with green highlights. She finally arrived in the center of her home and saw three towering thrones of black gems with a massive picture on the floor of an eclipse. It was her family's crest of course seeing how their dream was to annihilate all beautiful in all worlds and turn them all into ashes, that would be reborn as living nightmares! In order to achieve their goal, they must be like an eclipse where the sun and moon overshadowed them both.

"Mom! I'm home! And I bring some news you might want to hear!" Jadis called out in a singsong tone of voice to her beautiful mother. Queen Belladonna looked up from her crystal gazing for she'd been gazing into a large dark crystal ball. Like her daughter her coat was as black as ebony, her mane and tail, on the other hand, were so red that they're almost black. Her eyes were blood red but her wings were silver tinted a touch of blackish red. She was very beautiful in her own opinion and both mother and daughter seemed to think that they're unmatched in their beauty. Whether that was true or not was up for debate, still, that wasn't the point of the meeting.

"My darling daughter, welcome home! May the moon block out the sun so we may win this war! So what information do you bring? The imps were most unhelpful when I sent them out spying on the Golden Palace. The blasted flower fairies from Prince Fledge's garden erected a new barrier to stop us from spying within its walls. So I hope whatever information you're able to glean from your scouting is good. Now my beautiful daughter, tell me all that you've learned!"

"Well, Prince Fledge has finally returned from his 'quest'. I believe he's still searching for that stupid maiden of his. The one who supposedly has dreams of gold and a heart just as pure? I'm positive that she doesn't exist after all no-pony has dreams of gold or a heart just as pure. It's a wild goose chase if you ask me, Mom."

"I agree, still we better hope he never finds this 'maiden', even if she does by some weird reason she might exist. Though frankly speaking I believe just as you do that she doesn't exist. Still, we must continue to ruin as many ponies as possible dreams if we wish to keep the balance of power tipped in our favor. So sorry for getting sidetracked, back to business. Tell me what going on? Now, please, Jadis, tell me more of the news now that the Prince has returned?"

"He did bring back some 'help' and I use that word very loosely. He brought back six little ponies and a fat baby dragon to help him!"

"He brought some ponies and a dragon back? That's the best he could do? What are these ponies like? Are they powerful or special?"

"They didn't look very powerful to me. One is clearly a hick, another is a fashion diva, one is a complete airhead who eat too much sugar, another one is just this shy little twit, and the other flying pony is nothing more then a jock dolt. The dragon looked a bit chubby and not very powerful."

'That's only five ponies. What about the sixth?"

"The last one is the only one who might pose a slight problem. She's an ALICORN!"

"An ALICORN PRINCESS?! He brought back a PRINCESS?!"

"Yes, but I already sent her a message telling she better watch her step. I know I hurt her enough that she's badly injured. So at least they've gotten the message we aren't to be trifled with. Still, he must have some reason for bringing them. Still, I doubt any of them pose much a threat other then the Princess. You don't become a princess without a good reason. So we must watch this one out carefully."

"You're right a Princess is far more dangerous then any of this other riffraff. Still, we must air on the side of caution. Prince Fledge Dreamwings is no fool. He didn't become who he is by making stupid choices. Not to mention his parents were powerful and cunning enough if they manage to pass the Crystal to him and slewed your father at the same time. Therefore Prince Fledge my beautiful daughter isn't a fool at all."

"Still, they're just a bunch of ridiculous little ponies, Mother. We can take them out without a problem. That princess will watch all of them die first then I shall kill her!"

"I love to see you so bloodthirsty, still let's not make a mistake this far into the game. We cannot win the war if we make foolish choices or ill-made decisions. So, for now, let's just find out what we can about these ponies and their pet dragon. Once we've got a clearer idea of what we're up against then we can determine the best course of action. So shall we gaze into the crystal?" Queen Belladonna suggested as she tilted her head back to the dark crystal ball she'd been gazing into.

"Ohh, I love how your mind works, Mother. Let's see what we can see with a sight beyond our own sight! I need the practice so I shall do it. So come let's see why Prince Fledge brought these dolts!" she replied with a murderous relishing in her voice. She jumped high into the air and fluttered in front of the large black crystal ball.

"Remember, Jadis, let go your conscious mind and let your inner eye see what can be seen," reminded her mom as she approached her throne.

"I know, Mom! I know! Don't distract me!" she snapped angrily in reply. Turning her glowing green eyes she soon became enveloped by a dark blackish red aura, an identical aura encompassed the crystal ball. Almost immediately there was a crackling of dark lightning and everything went cold as a night in a forsaken graveyard. An image began to little by little flood the crystal ball and they could see within the walls of Prince Fledge's dining hall. Despite the fact that it wasn't exactly a clean crisp look to either of them. The spells erected by the attractive but tiny magical fairies prevented a full comprehensible look. So it was like trying to tune into a very fuzzy bad signal of a TV. Still, they could make out somewhat of what was being shown in front of them. Not great but not so bad that they couldn't see anything at all, though the hearing was also not perfect either, yet both Jadis and Belladonna could read lips very well.

The grand hall that was the dining room was as always stunningly decorated and beautiful. The food looked very delicious as well. Standing like a guard in the corner was Helena who looked very solemn and concerned at the same time. Pair of stunning nymphs was serving everypony a large scrumptious piece of a huge golden apple pie. Nearby a troop of naiads was doing a water ballet for Fledge's guests' entertainment. They all seemed to be enjoying the ballet very much which only was enhanced by golden swans swimming with the naiads. Princess Jadis's anger grew when she saw that that pony princess was sitting in the chair at the right side of Fledge. That was HER rightful SPOT! Now they began to hear in a somewhat muffled tone what was being said.

"So, you sure know how to show a few ponies a good time. I love the beauty and elegance of your naiads' water ballet. It's so beautifully done," said the princess with a bit of a giggle. Her lavender skin was a touch of light pink when she said this.

"This is beyond pleasing to the eye, Fledge. I've never witnessed such beauty, poise, and grace. Not in any of the models I've had over the years for all of my fashions. You're so lucky to have such wonderful models for your own private pleasure. I'm impressed," the fashion diva unicorn spoke kindly as she seemed memorized by what she was seeing.

"Thank you both for saying such kind things. It is a pleasure and honor to be able to share my people wonders with new friends," he replied in equal kindness. He then turned to the redneck and spoke for the second time in that soothing dreamy velvet voice everyone loved so much. "Thank you so much for bucking the trees in the orchard and helping to make this pie, Applejack. You and Pinkie Pie did a great job working together to make both this pie and the yummy cake which is now being served. So, thank you two very much."

"Oh, shucks, Fledge! It wasn't any trouble. I must've bucked a zillion trees by now. It wasn't any problem to buck a few more. Though I'm happy to report that my rear end is finally healed, it would've hurt worse then stepping on a porcupine tail, if I tried to buck with a sore rump. So I'm happy to say it's finally healed."

"That's super duper zany great to hear, Applejack! I'm so happy to know you're not in pain anymore. And both your pie and my cake surely make things so great! I'm so happy! Happy, happy and happier! This is so much fun!"

"Calm down, Pinkie Pie, no need to overexert yourself."

"Applejack is right, Pinkie Pie. We all got to remain calm and relaxed. So just take a deep cleansing to breathe and think peace, quiet, and tranquility. Let's all do that now. Everypony inhales and exhale and say it with me. Peace, quiet and tranquility." Fluttershy instructed as she did a few yoga moves at the same time.

Everypony did as she said except Rainbow Dash wasn't feeling it. She was still too busy flying wildly around the crystal chandelier. It was hard enough to rein in Pinkie Pie's exuberant personality, nevertheless, Rainbow Dash was just hard headed and hard willed and she just was too pumped up to calm down in any sense of the word. Still, she did manage to calm down some when Helena shot her a blazing glance so she just settles back down into her chair. Everypony seemed to have calmed down enough that they could start planning to overcome the evil here. However, before they'd did that they had to stop Spike from eating a big pile of jewels that he'd snuck under the table and was about to eat. He pouted for a few minutes as Twilight used her magic to send the precious gems back to where they belonged.

"Oh! Twilight! I spent all day gathering those beauties up! I'm famished! Can't I have just one itsy bitsy gem?"

"Spike! I've told you already, you're not gonna eat any of Prince Fledge's home up! Now can we focus on what is at hoof? Which is finding out how to stop these evil immoral nightmares and their wicked curse, and replenish the power of the Golden Crystal of Dreams?"

This was about all the crystal ball could show the two royal nightmares. The fairy's magic and the Prince's own magic made any further spying impossible. The crystal ball went black as night and showed no more. Jadis looked incensed and smacked the sphere in a bout of fury. Her mother Belladonna had to use her magic to stop the crystal ball from breaking on the floor. She glared her blood red eyes at her daughter in a bit of disgust.

"Jadis! Be more careful! We've got only one black sun crystal ball and there isn't another we can use if you break it! So please be kind enough not to smash our family's heirloom to pieces alright?"

The nightmare princess didn't appear to have heard her mother's words. She was so livid and she just shot a bolt of magic across the room and signed a silk tapestry on the opposing wall. "I'm gonna KILL THAT TWILIGHT! I don't care about those other ponies, but Twilight will be dead when the time is right, and she gonna watch everyone else and everything she cares about dying first. Then only when she is in absolute anguish and agony will I release her from her pain! We shall murder all of them in due time, nevertheless I'm going to personally murder that foolish joke of a princess!"

"Daughter, I have the same opinion as you. We shall kill them all when the time is right, still, we've got to first learn more about them, and then and only then can we figure out how best to do the deed. Till then we must continue to do our best to keep the Plague of Disbelief spreading. The more ruined dreams the weaker Prince Fledge Dreamwings's powers are. So we must first spread a bit more of that to weaken him. Then we can figure out how best to eliminate these stupid little ponies."

The evil princess turned to face her mother. She was still in furious rage over what she'd just watched. All the same, she started to take a deep cleansing breath of her own to calm down enough. "Yes, Mother. That's exactly what we shall do. You get busy with that. I must do my best to prepare to meet this Princess Twilight face to face. So come we have work to do and not a lot of time to do it in!"

The pair of them just laughed their evil laugh and a dark storm was brewing. The outside was matching the evil within the dark palace. One thing was crystal clear no-one was safe from their wraith and Twilight and her friends hadn't a clue how bad things had gotten but they better be prepared for a wraith from a more wicked place then hell.


	10. Once upon a nightmare

Once upon a nightmare

After the swell banquet and enchanting water ballet, the ponies were in a very good mood. Spike still was a bit down and hungry because he wasn't allowed any tasty jewels. Still, the followed Helena as she led them back to their rooms. The ponies noticed something new when they saw the Faith Healer. She was carrying a bow and arrow. These were a bit unusual, the bow was made of silver and the arrows were gold with crystal tips. It looked a bit worrying to know someone as caring and helpful as Helena was actually carrying a weapon. It only confirmed their fears that this wasn't gonna be an easy mission.

"Pardon me, my lovely lady, but is a weapon really necessary within the walls of the palace? Didn't you say at ceremonial dinner that those charming flower fairies had cast a potent magical charm to protect us? It just doesn't seem to suit someone as gentle and soothing as yourself to carry a weapon. Are you sure it's necessary?" inquired Rarity causational who had to use her own magic to stop a beautiful celadon vase from smashing when she tripped into it. With a big sigh of relief, she summoned some beautiful rainbow colored roses to fill the vase and smiled at her handy work. "They're much better now."

"Thank you so much for saving that vase from smashing, Rarity. That particular case is special in a sentimental way. It was a wedding gift for the Prince's parents. As you can obviously tell by inlay work as it tells their epic romantic tale in such detail. So I'm pleased that it didn't get smashed. Now as for my bow and arrows, you may ask? Yes, I'm afraid it is necessary, for no magic is powerful enough to completely block out the evil of the Nightmare Queen and her daughter. They're a crafty pair and will stop at nothing to ruin as many dreams as possible. So it pays to be prepared."

"From all, you told us about those pair I reckon they're mighty powerful and if Princess Jadis does want to kill Twilight, well I just hope we can stop them. Though I'll admit, that does seem a bit of a problem. We may have done a lot of good, all the same, how do we stop them from ruining dreams?"

"Yeah, it does seem that they don't want to be friends and just give us a bunch of hugs and kisses. Maybe if we threw a big party and just had some fun, they'd stop their many ways!"

"Pinkie Pie? You know we love you, but if you believe any bit of what you just said I say you're a bit crazy. No offense but I think if that Princess wants something she's gonna get it or at least try. I don't think even Daring Do would take her on! Though, come think about that, it might make a great book!"

"Rainbow Dash? Please try and stay focused. This isn't a book, its life and we must do what we can to help. Like we promised. So please don't take this so casually."

"Okay, Fluttershy. We promise to take this seriously. Still, Helena, are you sure you don't have just one teensy wincey gem I can snack on? I'm starving!"

"SPIKE!" they all shouted at the dragon in annoyance. He looked a bit embarrassed but that was still overshadowed by the fact his tummy was growling. He barely touched his food at dinner despite it had been so tasty. A tiny fairy zoomed quickly by them, her silvery blue iridescent wings and wavy pink tresses were visible for a few seconds. She chirped like a hummingbird and frowned at the dragon. Her tiny eyes seem to have a few tears, she then zoomed around in a mini-tornado, and to the astonishment of everyone, a handful of jewels fell into the dragon's claws.

"Thanks!"

The fairy chirped in reply then zoomed after her sisters. Spike then picked up a big opal and tossed it into his wide opened trap and gulped in a satisfied manner. Then he let out a rude belch and rubbed his tummy. "Yum!" However, when all the ponies and Helena glared at him he chuckled nervously and said, "Excuse me. I'll just save the rest for later. Let's get some sleep! Hey! Wait a minute! Where's Twilight?"

"The Princess and Prince are in the garden. Now it's my job to protect you. So I want you all to promise me that you shall obey all the commands I give you. And for tonight we must sleep. We can really work on our game plan tomorrow but for now, I say we must rest. I'll have the fairies and spirits watch over you all tonight. If something dangerous happens to send word with a fairy lantern."

"Which is what exactly?" inquired Rainbow Dash as she came in for a soft landing.

Sighing Helena pointed to an old-fashion lantern. It wasn't lit right now. "If and when there is danger call the fairies forth and they shall use their magic to light the lantern. By lighting one all others will be lit and then we'll all know there is a danger. But don't play with it! It is not a toy!" she elucidated and glared at Spike when she spoke the last line. He got the message. "Now to summon a fairy all you have to do is whistle a special melody," she continued and then whistled an enchanting tune which everyone practiced with her. Once they're sure that they knew it they're finally allowed to go to bed.

Outside in the gorgeous enchanted garden were Prince Fledge and Princess Twilight. They're strolling slowly under the light of the silver full moon. Fledge was showing Twilight some of the flowers his mother Strawberry had helped plant before her death. He showed her his most favorite flower of them all. It looked like a cross between a lily and an orchid. He used his magic to give it to Twilight who tucked it behind her right ear. It went so lovely with her coloring. She was blushing big time.

"Thank you, Fledge. That was a very generous act. It's exactly something Rarity would do. She's the most generous pony you'll ever meet. A bit of a perfectionist but she can give a lot."

"I know, I know. Each and every one your friends have special gifts, and that why you've got the Elements of Harmony. Which I think will come in mighty handy with the final battle fast approaching. I just wish you could win a war some other way, that doesn't end in carnage and bloodshed. I still can remember once upon a nightmare that night when my parents died protecting their child and trying to save their home from dying. Ever since then the battle has been like a never-ending game of chess, with neither side winning an edge. It's been a bitter stalemate for a long time. I'd hoped by finding my destined Maiden she could tip the odds in my favor. A last, we didn't find her. And now it looks like Jadis and her mother will do anything to complete their mission and cast a permanent eclipse over the land. If that come to pass and no-pony has anymore dreamed to dream about then all is lost in both my world and yours."

"Don't worry, Fledge. We will bring to an end Jadis and her mother's wicked plans. We got the Princesses back in Equestria working tirelessly to encourage more belief in dreams. And I'm sure that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing all they can to help the young ones believe in you and their dreams. So don't worry. I know we can tip the odds in your favor. Just trust me and we will beat them together!"

Looking into her beautiful eyes seemed to make all the diamond stars shimmering die down. Like her eyes were glistening more brightly and beautiful then even the stars are sewn into the midnight heavens above. She gasped as the rainbow lights began to dance above them. It was so enchanting here, more then she'd ever dreamed about as a child. This was the most romantic and most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Seeing it through her own eye didn't change how the world looked even more enchanted through Fledge's eyes. It was totally amazing and both could feel their hearts beating in tune with the others and it looked for a moment that they might kiss but alas it didn't happen. At the moment before they could give into the moment of pure romance a streak of white lightning blasted through the heavens and they'd to run for cover. They'd heard the insane mirth far-off of Princess Jadis and they thought they saw her coming.

Twilight used her magic to cast a spotlight on the heavens above and Fledge did the same. Looking up they saw the moon was half hidden by the dark magic as Princess Jadis hovered in front of the moon. It reminded Twilight of how Princess Luna used to be the wicked Nightmare Moon. Yet now she wasn't but it looked like Jadis could easily take her place. Twilight tried not to be afraid, nevertheless, she was shaking a bit on the inside. Looking into the glowing green eyes of Princess Jadis she'd saw quite without a doubt the look of murder. She watched as the dark princess descended like a ghost, till she was above them enough that they'd saw her clearly, but not close enough to assault them. Still not wanting to take any chances, Fledge whistled loudly and the same fairy that had granted Spike the jewels he so desired appeared. "Sabiya! Alert the rest of the palace! The danger is coming and fast! Hurry!" he ordered. The attractive fairy nodded and headed to one of the lanterns and it lit up like a beacon. All of sudden all the lanterns in the palace lit up as bright day. A weird and wonderful song was also playing and that woke up the whole castle.

The other ponies woke up at once and scrambled to get to the garden. "Hurry up, gals! We need to make sure Twilight is safe! Haul some hoof girls!" Applejack bellowed as she took the lead. She was followed close behind by Rarity and Pinkie Pie who had Spike riding on her back. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were busy flying as swiftly as their petite wings could carry them. Though all almost immediately heard almost a deafening sound of a stampede as everyone in the palace seemed to be scrambled to the garden. Helena was in lead and in a dramatic fashion she leaped over all the ponies and her wings were beating faster then a hummingbird. She had her bow and arrows geared up. They in next to no time all made it to the garden where they didn't find anyone in immediate danger nevertheless all of them got in a tight circle around the Prince and Princess and glared at the dark one above them.

All this time Princess Jadis hadn't spoken or cast any spells at all. All she did was just hover dramatically and look at Twilight. She seemed to be laughing when Twilight's friends gathered and didn't even show a twinge of fear when that stupid Faith Healer aimed her bow and arrows at her. She just grinned wickedly and just laughed at them all. Adjusting her black tiara on her head she finally spoke. "So this is what they mighty Prince Fledge Dreamwings, bring to try and defeat us? A few stupid little ponies and a fat stupid dragon? Fledge I knew you're desperate, but you could've done so much better. There no-way to stop the coming eclipse. Don't you get it? More and more ponies are giving up on their dreams. And in next to no time a sufficient amount of them will have given up that your pathetic little Crystal won't have any magic left. Why don't you just make things easy on yourself and just give in? Toss aside this garbage and we can rule this world and Equestria! Come on! You know I'm the most beautiful and most powerful mare around! C'mon, my darling, why don't you just give up this pointless fight and be my husband? Just give up and give into your destiny!"

"Jadis, you've got a lot to learn about love, and you've got a great deal more to learn about life and what really matters. The day you'd be mine is if hell froze over! I'll never give up on my dreams and neither will my friends! Just you wait! More dreamers are coming!"

"I wouldn't show such a false bravado, my Prince. Even if you think you're showing some spunk for your new little girlfriends, but the sad truth is this. Dreams are dying and when enough die, you die. Not that I want a handsome steed like you to give up the ghost. So just marry me! Then we can create a new world order! What do you say?"

It was at this time Twilight got back her courage. Tossing back her own mane dramatically she flew up enough that she and Jadis were seeing eye-to-eye. Narrowing her heads she spoke without a hint of fear. "Princess Jadis! You may think yourself as beautiful and powerful, yet as Fledge just said you've got a LOT to LEARN! There is more to life just power or beauty! I know magic more powerful then all your blacken spells! It's a power greater then yours will ever be! The Black Nightmare Crystal will never have power as powerful as the one my friends and I share!"

"You think you know magic I do not? Well, Princess let me tell you something you might not know. I've lived far longer then your pathetic life as ever been around. I'm immortal and you aren't! I've study all the magic in the universe and believe me, the more powerful I become the weaker your so-called magic is. So I doubt that you and your stupid little friends can do anything to stop me and my mom! So I thought that warning I gave you was enough to let you know who is the real princess here!"

"The name is Twilight Sparkle! And I'm not afraid of you! Nor are any of my friends!"

"That's right, Twi! We ain't frightened of you! You're nothing but a spoiled little brat! Why don't you and your big ego get out of here! You're not welcomed here!" Applejack shouted with the others giving whoops of encouragement. They all had a serious look at them and seemed to show no fear.

"Yeah, you big meany! Leave poor Princey boy alone! You are just a stupid party-pooper! There's no room for your many ways here!"

"Well, said, Pinkie Pie!" complimented Rainbow Dash as she threw a big golden apple at the dark princess and knocked her tiara off a bit. Laughing gleefully she did a figure eight and gathered more ammo just in case things got worse. She also dropped some of the ammo to the other ponies so she'd have some backup.

"You are totally spoiled and ill-mannered! You're not a princess or a lady! You're just a self-absorbed diva! At least our princess Twilight has manners and a heart! Something you've neither of! You only care about yourself and that makes you one of the most selfish ponies I've ever met!"

"The way you've tainted the beauty of the Crystal Forest and killed all the sweet innocent animals is sick and wrong! The way you try to snuff out the hope and faith of children is equally wrong! I almost never speak ill of anypony, nonetheless, I must say you're one of the wickedest ponies I've encountered ever. So we cannot forgive you for your crimes!"

"Leave now, Princess Jadis, you as well as your evil spirits no welcome here! You're not welcome at all!" Helena commanded sternly as she aimed an arrow at the eclipse pendent she wore around her neck. Helena being half centaur was an excellent archer. That went without saying. Still, they worried that this standoff would be more then anyone could handle.

All this time Princess Jadis didn't so much bat an eyelash. She merely gave the group an uninterested look. Unmistakably the way those glowing jade green eyes looked at them, she didn't find any of the Mane Six a threat to her power. Still, she looked right at Twilight and it was loathing in her eyes. The two Alicorns just had a staring match for a few minutes which Jadis lost at. She finally spoke to them but it seemed she was more addressing Twilight and Fledge then others. Glaring hatefully at the Princess she spat once before speaking.

"You might think you all possess power greater then my magic, but I'm here to tell you the truth. The truth is the coming battle will not end in your victory. There is nothing you ponies can do to stop my mother and me from winning this war. Therefore I'd recommend all of you to go back home and await your fate there. For once we annihilate the last of the dreamers, then the Crystal will die, and the only way you'll live, Prince Fledge, is if you marry me! So just so you know when the eclipse comes in three days time, it will be the end of the Era of Dreamers and the Beginning of the Era of Nightmares. So I hope you little ponies enjoy what time you've left! For come sunrise in three days, time will be the Black Sun! And with the Dawn of Black Sun shall begin the new reign of Queen Jadis and King Fledge! So get used to it!" she spoke in a malicious tone with each word she said dripping with her out-of-control ego.

It was at this time that the Mane Six and the rest of them had enough. Several pieces of fruit were thrown as hard as possible at the evil Princess. Spike bellowed some flames at her, and Helena launched much golden crystal tipped arrows at her. Twilight sent a magical blast of energy at her and wasn't holding back at all. Only the Prince didn't fire off any magic. When all the dust and ashes of the magical assault had faded away they saw to their sorrow that Princess Jadis hadn't even gotten so much as her mascara running. She just laughed once more her wicked laugh. "I'm merely amused at your lack of power. Nothing can hurt me! Still, it was a fun toy. Now I'm leaving but I shall return on the Day of Black Sun and then this war will finally end in my favor and I shall be Queen of the Universe!" with a gloating smile she flew back to her own domain and the rest of them just fired off another round of ammo.

"She's so full of herself! I've never seen such selfishness!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that they've got a tiara big enough to fit on that big ego head of hers!"

"Yeah, she's an absolute bully and sourpuss!"

"Even the animals would agree with you on that one!"

"I reckon she's never got the butt whooping she needed as a child!"

"I totally agree with all of you! I cannot believe she called me a fat stupid dragon! I'm plenty smart!"

At the same time as all her friends continued to talk Twilight flew back down to Fledge's side and looked at him concerningly. He did look a bit shaken by Princess Jadis words and she remembered how he'd faded and weak he'd been when a pony had given up on their dreams. So this Plague of Disbelief and the evil nightmare ponies had to be stopped!

"You gonna be alright, Fledge? Is there anything we can do to stop this? We've got three days left to help tip the odds in our favor. What are we gonna do? What needs to be done to stop the Black Sun? What is Black Sun, anyway?"

"The Day of Black Sun, my princess, is another way of saying a solar eclipse is coming. Solar and Lunar Eclipse are very deadly days in this world. For it's the only time when night and day are one and it makes the dreamers their most vulnerable. We must figure out how to stop them or this Day of Black Sun will only issue in the Dawn of Nightmares. My Prince? What do you want us to do?" inquired Helena as she led the others back into the palace.

"We prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I don't know how this battle is gonna end. But I refuse to believe that Jadis and Belladonna will win the day! We'll figure something out! We got to! Or it will be the end of everything!"

The Mane Six nodded and looked at each other hoping that they did have power great enough to defeat this evil.


	11. Dawn of the Black Sun

Dawn of the Black Sun

Everypony was super edgy after their brief encounter with Princess Jadis. Though no-pony said so aloud they'd all been worried a bit. This was a serious matter and they might have defeated many evils over the course of their magical friendship. Yet they weren't sure that they could defeat the evil Princess and her evil mother. They only had three days before the solar eclipse came. When day and night became one and now they understood that the dreamers' power would be weakened by this event. Lunar or Solar eclipse didn't matter what matter is the sun and moon would be one; even if it only lasted for a short time. But as Helena had explained in some details it was at this time that the Nightmares magical powers and their Black Nightmare Crystal were at their strongest. So it was a scary thought and it chilled them all to the bone. This was way more serious then anything they'd ever encountered before. To be honest it did scare them.

Right now, in the dining hall, the Mane Six, Spike, and all the other allies that could be summoned were now waiting for the Prince to show up. Twilight had tried to make a call to Princess Celestia and the others to see how things in Equestria were going but hadn't been able to make any such contact. Apparently, Jadis and her mom Belladonna wanted to make dead sure they couldn't do anything to tip the odds in their favor for the coming battle. Therefore none of them knew if anything back home was being done to tip the odds in their favor. It worried Twilight the most yet she had to focus on the task at hoof. This was helping Prince Fledge save the universe from being forever blackened by the Plague of Disbelief and no more dreams ever.

Twilight looked like she was ready to cry by the time she took her seat in the dining hall. Spike saw this and tried to cheer her up. "Twilight, it's gonna be alright. Remember you're a princess! And you've faced danger more than any other pony! Don't worry about that toffee-nosed mare! You can defeat her no-problem. So please don't cry. Here! Have a chocolate chip cupcake! I made them myself!" he offered a huge cupcake, and though she took it she didn't seem any happier by it. She brushed her silver tears away and looked out into space. Spike and the others hadn't seen her like this before or if ever. She just was so spaced out.

"Are you gonna be alright, my Princess?" inquired Helena benevolently, as she entered the room. She was still carrying her weapons but did seem to be more concerned that the Mane Six weren't in the greatest of moods. Even that slightly annoying dragon wasn't trying to stuff his face with jewels. So obviously even he understood that much was at stake.

"I'll be alright, Helena. We cannot be troubled with petty troubles that aren't important. What matters right now is stopping Princess Jadis and her mother Queen Belladonna from destroying all that is good, pure, and right!"

Despite the fact that it was not spoken aloud; everypony could tell that something was really gnawing away at Twilight. The way they all looked at her, they'd sensed what was really eating her away. Still, they didn't speak their own thoughts aloud. While they're all were concerned that Twilight might be in danger of dying, more precisely being murdered, they couldn't focus on that at the moment. So for right now, the moment would've to wait. All of the Golden Sovereignty and Equestria were counting on them to save the universe this time! Therefore they just sat quietly and waited for the Prince to come in.

Fledge wasn't trying to waste time or test anyone's patience. Yet, he was very worried. He was scared surprising the majority who didn't understand why he was so edgy. The Mane Six realized after taking the time to get to know him how he felt. The Plague and Nightmares scared them greatly as well.

He strolled out into the dining hall trying to show an air of confidence and no fear, yet he was failing miserably. Still, everyone bowed their heads in respect as the dashing and charming stallion made is way into the room. He slowly sat down on his golden throne and looked at all his friends both old and new. Looking into their eyes made him feel a bit stronger and the loving shimmer to Twilight's lavender eyes made him feel strong enough to speak.

"So, as you all now know what wasn't written in the book of "Ponytales" you've seen for yourself that there more then just fillies and colts giving up on their precious dreams. And with the coming day of Black Sun, we have a very limited amount of time to come up with a plan. So if anyone has any suggestions I'd be very eager to hear them. So anyone got an idea of how to stop this Plague and the pair of Royal Nightmares?"

Their meeting came to an abrupt ending as darkness swept through the castle. The lights went out, it grew cold, and everyone felt their heart spike as if something jabbed them. People began to whimper as ominous winds flung open the doors with a loud thud. Swirling black, green, blue lights circled around the fairies, screeching in mischievous delight. Descending in hordes, they pounced on the fairies trying to bite their wings off. The windows shattered as cockatrices and Harpies carrying goblins, imps, and the giant Lambton Worm causing panic to set in. As everyone turned to get out the back entrance they found their way blocked by a small pack of growling spectral black dogs known as Padfoot halted them. On either side of the pack, stood giant Cyclops and a deadly Sphinx; accompanied by her brother the Chimera.

"AMBUSH! Everyone abandon the palace!" Helena commanded. She aimed her bow letting loose three arrows tipped with lead missing the Chimera by mere inches. She galloped ahead into battle ordering civilians to get out of there while ordering those who could fight, protect them until they were free.

"My loyal guards, I call you forth. Protect my friends!" Fledge commanded, his voice echoing throughout the palace. Within seconds the crystal chandelier vibrated opening secret passages all over the palace. Out of them came griffins accompanied by Hippogriffs and the beautiful Phoenix. Popping up from the floor the Elementals appeared: Undines, Salamanders, Gnomes, Naiads started to do battle against their not so nice counterparts.

"Come on girls, its time we show them the Magic of Friendship!" Twilight called out drawing on her magical powers. Pointing her horn, she aimed it at the Padfoot striding towards Fledge. With a battle neigh worthy of a princess she unleashed a magical attack. It hit the side of the Padfoot burning straight through it before it dissolved away. Fledge acknowledged her help and continued to fight.

Rarity raced across the floor, to help some trapped fairies to escape. Turning around she aimed her back hoofs at the pixies kicking hard freeing the fairies. Twisting about she started to beat the floor releasing her Element of Harmony, her generosity. "I do believe our uninvited guests need to learn how to act more generous." Her power flooded from her inside her, and the great power then took out three imps. She looked to her right and saw her friend Rainbow Dash enjoying herself.

"This is so awesome. Those Nightmares are going to learn the meaning of loyalty!" Kicking, biting and generally tossing her foes about, this stallion-like mare Pegasus proudly dove into the battle. Using her wings she summoned up enough winds to power up the Undines, allowing them to drive the harpies away.

On the edge of the battle helping Spike was the rest of the Mane Six. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were working together to drive the forces out of the palace. They stood their ground as they were attacked by the dangerous Lambton Worm. The creature opened its giant razor tipped teeth. "Reckon you need to brush your teeth more. Woo-whee, you have such stinky breath," Applejack preached honestly, before kicking one tooth so hard it shattered. "Whoop se daisy sorry!"

Pinkie Pie danced around the Worm laughing as it tried to strike her down. Jumping over it, again and again, she hoped to tie it in a knot, but the creature was too start drilling through the floor to escape her attacks. "Spoilsport! That is no way to partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhhhhh!" The Worm erupted from a different angle from the marble floor. It wrapped its spiked club tail around the two friends squeezing them tightly.

Fluttershy saw her friends in trouble; she flew down landing on the creature's massive body. The flames from the Salamanders didn't burn through its thick skin. Her Element of Harmony was kindness, but it seemed that these powers had no effect on the creature. Frustrated she buzzed around it head hoping to distract it. "Right here, come on, let my friends go!"

Faster then the eye could see the Worm snapped up Fluttershy before tossing the other ponies into his maw. Spike blasted at the Worm's eyes. He hoped beyond hope that the girls were still alive. Letting out a hiss the Worm smacked the little purple dragon so hard he cracked his skull a bit. A goblin snatched him up as the dark army retreated. Within seconds of the chaos ceasing, Fledge and Twilight saw the results of the ambush. Evil had won this round. It was over as quickly as it has it had happened. But it left a lot of bloodshed and carnage behind, from this out-of-control pandemonium as well as mayhem. Even Rarity couldn't use the excuse of this mess being 'organized chaos" she was just as shocked as anyone else. This was certainly not good. The dust and last of the ambush's mess finally began to clear and what was left in its wake shook them to the core.

"Is anybody hurt? Prince Fledge? Are you alright?" Helena inquired with half a breath, as she came thundering back inside. She looked like hell from the surprise ambush. Her gorgeous magnificent wings looked like one of the creatures had tried to both rip them off and poison her at the same time. They're badly damaged as was the rest of her unique body. Running down the length of right foreleg was a bleeding laceration which was already looking pussy. She didn't seem to notice or may not have cared about her own injuries at the moment. It seemed her duty and loyalty to her Prince and their cause was more important to her then her own injuries. She quickly slung her silver bow over her right shoulder and her enchanted arrows magically refilled themselves in her ivory quiver. "Are you alright, Prince Fledge?" she asked again as she helped him to his feet.

The Golden Horned Alicorn just took one look at his destroyed home and shook his head. "I'm not okay, Helena. This was a total surprise attack. We didn't expect Princess Jadis and Queen Belladonna to attack till the solar eclipse. Now they've really damaged our chances of winning this war. Look! My beautiful home is ruined! And now we must tend to the wounded, and with all that was wounded, we lost almost all of our fighting force! This is bad! Very bad!"

"Not make it sound even worse then it already is, but those maniacs took Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike! They busted up our Elements of Harmony, the Magic of Friendship! We've lost a lot! And now my friends might be dead!" exclaimed Twilight in deep distress. She herself hadn't come out of the battle unscathed. She was badly beaten up but not as bad as she been when Jadis had attacked her the first time.

"I'm sure, Princess Twilight, that your friends aren't going to die, or at least not at the moment. Jadis is trying to crush your spirit and make you super emotional. The more that your emotions getting the better of you the less you'll be able to think clearly in the coming battle. It's a low tactic but an effective one. So I wouldn't worry about their lives at the moment. They're merely the bait for the trap." Helena explained as she winced in pain. Her right wing was more damaged by the surprise attack then her left one was. It seemed those poisonous imps had tried biting each one off. It also appeared that during the mayhem that at least one of the dark wicked monsters had tried to rip them off too. But in all of the confusion, she couldn't be sure which one did it.

The great prince looked sadly around at what remained of his home and turned to his most loyal and faithful servant. "Helena, I want you and Twilight to take all wounded and try to restore to health as many as possible. Perhaps with your innate skills and her magic, we can possibly get some of our forces back in good condition before the Black Sun comes. I must go meditate and hopefully get some type of plan together. Send word by a fairy. Speaking of fairies, Sabiya?" he called out to the tiny pink haired fairy. She wasn't among the injured. "Sabiya? I need you and a few of your sisters to make sure those below are in good health. So, please take those who are able, and go below, and see if the people below us are alright. Take Rarity and Rainbow Dash with you. They might be able to be of assistance somewhat. With Rarity's magic and Rainbow Dash's flying skills, you might find them handy. So please do it quickly."

Sabiya chirped like a newborn fledgling and whistle to the remaining fairies. She buzzed around Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Using what little magic they could spare a glittering golden aura to help the unicorn pony fly down to the ground. Before they left the fairies kissed everyone and hurried on their way.

"Will they be alright down on the ground, Prince Fledge? It might not be out of harm's way. You positive they'll be okay?" inquired Helena disturbingly. She'd saw for herself that Twilight was extremely apprehensive about her loved ones, however, was also extremely busy at the moment helping several of the nymphs out. She used her magic to get some of the broken golden bricks off some of the naiads, as well getting some help from the naiads sister nymphs, which included one oreads or mountain spirit and two young hesperidins which were the spirits of the gardens. All of them were pretty banged-up nevertheless it was expected after that ambush.

"I know it's not totally safe, Helena, however, if Princess Jadis and her citizens assault the palace in such a terrible manner, we need to make sure that our citizens are alright. I thought she'd at least wait till the Black Sun, but now that they've done such a bold act of aggression, I am concerned for all creatures living on the ground. We need to make certain they're not hurt too badly. I'm sure that Rarity and Rainbow Dash can handle it. Still, if you wish to send an extra person to accompany them, please tell me, who do you think would be a good backup?"

Helena bit her pale pink lip nervously and looked around her. They'd been hurt so badly by the ambush, that she at first couldn't think of who might keep the white unicorn and blue Pegasus safe. They'd such small number of fairies left, so she was swirling around till she finally spots someone who'd be useful. It was an enchanting and beautiful phoenix. He'd be very useful, given his speed, grace and other abilities, including healing powers. Not to mention he'd be able to fight effectively if there was trouble. "Ho-oo! Come over here a second," she called out to the handsome large bird. He seemed puzzled for a few seconds but did glide over to her.

"Yes, Helena? How can I be of service?" he asked in his enchanting melodically like voice.

"I'd like you to go with the others to the ground below, heavens knows we need to make sure everyone is alright, and you're fast, powerful and incredibly magical. Therefore, my good friend, if you could go to the ground below with the fairies and the Prince's pony friends, we'd be much appreciative. So can you do that?"

"Of course! It'd be an honor. I shall go catch up with them now! I'll send word as soon as possible. Don't worry, my Prince! We shall not fall to the Plague of Disbelief!" and with a great clap of his mighty gold and scarlet wings, he disappeared in a multicolored cyclone of fire.

"That was quick thinking on your part, Helena. Rarity and Rainbow Dash will be much safer with Ho-oo by their side. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Twilight, now we've got a lot of work ahead of us. We must deal with the aftermath of this terrible attack. We need to get as many people as possible shipshape! So come on!"

"One second, Helena," Twilight turned towards Prince Fledge, "Fledge, are you gonna be alright? We need your help to rescue the others and save this kingdom and my home too. Please? Are you gonna be able to handle it?"

"I'll be fine, Twilight, after I meditate some. Don't worry, we'll liberate your friends from their captivity, and defeat this Plague, and the Nightmares who cast it! So don't fret. I'll be back in an hour. Helena? You and Twilight are both in charge while I'm gone. So please do what you can, okay?" and with that, the handsome stallion flew out the golden doors that hung crookedly on their hinges.

The pony princess let out a big sigh and it was clear she was worried and in pain. Not that she'd admit but what was really gnawing at her wasn't the love of her friends, though that was a big factor, it was also her unspoken feelings for the Prince. And it looked as if he was having the same problem. Still, there was a job to do. Subsequently, the princess along with Faith Healer began the hard task of getting everyone back to shipshape. They'd less then three days now to come up with a plan to be triumphant in this war.

Back in the Nightmare domain were their friends in a dank and freezing dungeon. Each of the remainders of the Mane Six and Spike were in specially designed cells to make sure it was impossible to escape. What's more, they'd a malicious jailer, and it didn't help that Jadis loved torture devices. Right now she'd a gloating smile as she looked at them. Spike was in a small suspended cage impervious to fire. Applejack's feet were locked beneath her in iron boxes so she couldn't buck. Fluttershy was in a straightjacket and hanging over a spiked pit. Pinkie Pie was chained to the wall.

"Well, well, looky here. It seems your pitiful Magic of Friendship wasn't any threat to my powers after all. And as soon as the Black Sun gets here we shall see some real fun! My mom was so brilliant when she suggested us to ambush you! Now I've got three parts to the Elements of Harmony and now I know for sure you shall all die! Thus I hope you're taking pleasure in your accommodations for the next few days. After we take the Golden Sovereignty and the Plague permanently engulfs this world, and Equestria I shall be married to my true love, and then I shall be an eternal Queen!"

"You know something, girlfriend? Your ego bigger then my entire farm! I've on no account met anypony as full of themselves as you! Twilight will stop you! I reckon your time of reckoning is coming and coming fast!"

"Yeah, you big meany! We ain't scared or worried! We'll be laughing big time when you lose!"

"Don't count us out yet! We've got faith in our friends and friendship is the greatest magic there is!"

"Don't make me laugh, you pitiful excuse for ponies, and your stupid dragon! You shall die and when you're all dead I will make sure your precious Twilight pays for her treasons act of stealing my true love away from me! See you in three days!"

She then flew away and left their jailer in charge. The jailer was actually an ugly gremlin with scaly dark green skin and a tuff of snow white hair. He was cackling like he was mad and seemed to want to gorge himself with what looked like a pile of large bloody bones. It made them all sick to their stomachs to watch the vile sight. Yet the gremlin was so preoccupied with eating his dinner that he wasn't paying attention to the group. So they talked fast on how to escape.

"Any of you figure out how we can get out of her? I could buck the chains off you all. I know I'm that strong. I've been bucking trees since my filly days. But I can't get free from these iron boxes. So anyone got an idea?"

"Well, I've got an idea, however, it's gonna take some teamwork, and a lot of depends on Spike," Pinkie Pie said seriously, which was totally uncharacteristic for her. Nonetheless given the current circumstances, one and all knew the time to be silly and carefree wasn't gonna help, so being serious is what was needed in this situation.

"Alright, Pinkie, what your idea and how do I fit into it?" asked the tiny dragon who barely had enough room in his iron cage. It was locked up tightly with a huge old lock, and no-one knew where the key was. Still, there was an unusual gleam in Pinkie Pie's bright blue eyes. She was shaking her thick curly pink mane hard. Like she was trying to get rid of flies or fleas, yet that wasn't what was making her shake. After a few moments what she needed fell from her mane and into her mouth. It was a large hairpin and she was giggling a bit.

"Alright, Spike, you've got to catch it, so don't miss or we won't get free!" she tried to say with the hairpin in her mouth.

Spike though understood what the plan was. So he pressed his body as far as he could in his cage. Pinkie Pie tossed the hairpin at him. For a moment it looked like he wouldn't be able to catch it. He missed with his claws but his tail got it before it hit the ground. He then began to pick the padlock on his cage as quickly as he could. In about three minutes he was able to open the lock and the door swung right open quietly. He hopped out and began to work on freeing Applejack's feet. It took only a moment to free her; once she was free she set out to free the others. She wasn't lying about her great strength either. She managed with great ease to shatter the locks on Pinkie Pie and she was also able to get Fluttershy free with even greater ease.

"Stand back, everypony we're getting out tails out of this dungeon!" Applejack and with one well-aimed blow she busted the door right off its hinges. Everyone cheered and started running to the exit, though they found their path blocked by that scary gremlin. He was a nasty piece of work and he seemed ready to something in a sadistic manner common to his breed. He bared his bloody razor-sharp teeth and was getting ready to attack them. The ponies and Spike didn't know what to do. He may be small but size doesn't necessarily matter and gremlins are notorious for their savageness. Not to mention they usually had plenty of numbers at their command. So Stripe here could call reinforcements quick.

"If we're gonna get out of this dungeon we need a plan, and fast! Before that ugly critter calls his friends! So anypony got an idea?"

"I do! Give me a second," Fluttershy answered as she fluttered over to the gremlin and he hissed at her. She then began to hum a lullaby and at the same time stroked his snow-white hair. "There, there, little one, you're alright. It's gonna be alright. You're just scared of the wicked Princess, aren't you? There, there, you must desire something more then this eerie prison. You want to be free. Let us help you and you can leave this murky, dank and creepy place. Come on. Just laugh and sing."

To the amazement of the others, Fluttershy's kindness seemed to be working. The gremlin wasn't hissing anymore. He was looking a bit sleepy and then with a bolt of understanding Pinkie Pie rushed forward. She began to tickle him a bit and he chuckled and then all of sudden a puff of glittering smoke engulfed the little creature and when it cleared something else was standing where the gremlin was. It was now soft white and light brown fur. Meaning it went back to its pre-transformation state. It was now a gentle loving creature. As long as it didn't get wet or eat late it would stay in its more peaceful stage. "We cannot leave him here where he'll be transformed into evil again. We've got to take him with us." Fluttershy asserted as she slung the little furry creature over her back.

"How did you know that would work?" inquired Spike curiously as he grabbed the keys hanging overhead to release the other prisoners.

"I didn't, but there isn't a creature alive that doesn't have at least speck of good in them. As long as you give kindness and love a try, it's worth seeing if it works. Now let's get everyone out of here before they know there's a prison break!"

They all managed to escape right under the Queen and Princess's noses. Now getting back to the Golden Palace was gonna be a bit of a problem is so deep in the Nightmare's domain. However, now that they'd made Stripe better he used a bit of fairy dust to make them all fly back to the Golden Palace. They were soon joined joyfully with the others who were returning from helping the people who lived on the ground of the Golden Sovereignty. By the time all of them return to the Palace everyone was happy to be reunited.

Twilight was extremely euphoric to know her friends had managed to liberated themselves and that they'd brought loads of much-needed reinforcements. Not just the freed prisoners, but the people of the Crystal Forest as well! They now at least had a fighting chance!

"I'm so glad to know you're all okay! It's a miracle! Now we don't have much time. Black Sun will be here in less then 24 hours. Given it took you two days to come back. We've healed many of the creatures who live here and Fledge is ready as he'll ever be to fight during this solar eclipse! We've got to do something! We still got the Magic of Friendship backing us up, but I think we're gonna need a lot more then just that to win this fight!"

Just then the Prince returned to the Dining Hall with Helena at his side. "I'm so happy to see you're all are alright. Now if we just had a plan, which we do not have! I know the final battle in this war is about to happen. Do you think we can win it?"

"We won't know until we fight. Still, I've got a feeling a miracle is about to happen. Let's go, Fledge!" Twilight assured him. The way they looked at each other it was obvious to everyone that there was something there and it wasn't a fairytale romance either. This was a deeper love a true love between these two. If only they could say it!

They didn't have to wait for the Black Sun though. Enraged that the others had escaped Princess Jadis and her mother Queen Belladonna had already sent their horde of wicked, vile and heartless masses after them. The eclipse was coming fast and they soon would be at their peak of power. Still, they decide to attack while their enemies were still weak. It'd be a battle that no one would ever forget.

The Mane Six along with Prince Fledge and everyone else on their side saw this coming and could see the eclipse was starting. They need to act quickly. So with one last look and taking a deep breath to remember what they're fighting for they took a leap of faith and jumped headfirst into battle.

It was even worse then the ambush! There were so much chaos and bloodshed. No-one could hear what others were saying because everything was drowned out in the deafening noise. So much was happening at once it was impossible to tell what was going on. Still, no side was truly winning or losing but if that eclipse happened completely before they'd figure out how to defeat them all would be lost. Twilight was busy fighting her way to Prince Fledge. He was dueling Princess Jadis and her mom was busy leading the rest of their army. It was a mess as beams of light and spells were launched every which way. Still, she wanted to help him. While Princess Jadis was distracted she flew up and kicked her really hard sending her spinning away.

"Twilight! You shouldn't have done! Now she will surely kill you!"

"I've got an idea of how to win this and defeat them once for and all. But it requires your help and we need to do this quickly. My friends will use the Magic of Friendship but we need you to call forth the Power of Dreams! You need to do this now!"

"What do you mean? I've got very little power left thanks to those two causing so many ruined dreams! How can I help?"

"Talk to the dreamers. Make them believe in you and your dreams again. Just feel it in your heart and soul! Please! I know you can do it. I'll get my friends! You just call out to the other dreamers! Hurry!"

The Prince didn't know what to do; nevertheless, he trusted what Twilight was telling him. As a result, he let go of his conscious mind and tried to speak to all of Equestria at once. He remembered all the times he'd been in young fillies and colts dreams. He recalled all the happy times he'd helping them achieve their dreams.

"Ponies of Equestria, hear my voice! Darkness is coming and we need the light of your dreams to help banish it. Please remember the innocent of dreams, and the faith of a child and the hope they bring. We must stop this evil or all will be lost. Please join me and cast the Light of Dreams once more and let's combined it with the only power as great. The Magic of Friendship! Please join me now!"

As the ponies back home heard this voice in their dreams they realized just how important dreams were and all of them felt in their hearts and souls calling out "DREAM LIGHTS!"

All of sudden in Fledge's realm he felt a power he hadn't felt in centuries. It was the unwavering power of dreams! And combining that with the Magic of Friendship was more then enough to case the Plague to vanish as did the Nightmares! The landscape was restored to its unparallel beauty and for the first time since his parents' death everything was back to normal and they'd won the war!

"Wow! That was one totally awesome light show!" cried out Rainbow Dash as the sun came out and a rainbow streaked across the sky. Everyone was settling back onto the balcony.

"This is a beauty beyond measure for sure," Rarity spoke kindly as the others each said their own agreement with her.

"We did it! I don't know how, but we did it! We saved the Golden Sovereignty and Equestria! We did it, Prince Fledge! Don't know what happened to tip the odds in our favor! But we won the war!" cried out Helena.

"We did it together. By combining the Magic of Friendship with the Power of Dreams we created enough magic to banish the Plague and make Princess Jadis and her mother Queen Belladonna vanished too!"

"You mean we killed them?" asked Applejack sharply.

"They ain't dead, Applejack. They just are shadows now. Now that the power of dreams has been restored they are merely just shadows. Like I would've ceased to exist if the power of dreams were lost forever. Now that there are no more nightmares they faded from exist to be mere shadows."

"Wow! We did it!" was all the Mane Six could say. Then all of sudden Twilight and Fledge looked at each other one more time and Twilight kissed his cheek.

"I may not have been the Maiden with dreams of gold and heart just as pure. But I'm glad I could inspire all of Equestria to believe in you."

"Twilight, you were my Maiden! By inspiring me, your friends and all of Equestria you saved the universe through your loving heart and the dream to protect everyone! Thanks!"

"Welcome. Can we return to home now? You can come with us for a little bit."

"We'll be fine on our own for a few days, Prince Fledge. I'll make sure everything alright here. Go back to Equestria for a few days. It's alright." Helena assured him. So Fledge opened a portal back to Princess Celestia's castle and now everyone wasn't sure what happened next but they knew something special was gonna happen soon.


	12. Happily Ever After, Right?

Happily Ever After, Right?

When the Mane Six, Spike, and Prince Fledge came through the portal they're welcomed by what seemed like everypony in Equestria! There was a huge celebration going on, and it looked like Pinkie Pie was a bit down that she hadn't planned this one. Yet the overexcited pink pony just quickly shrugged it off and started to skip about like any young filly would at a party! Everypony just shrugged it off too and walked slowly to the throne room. Everywhere the looked ponies were partying and just singing, dancing and having a grand old time! It took a while for them all to make it to where the Princesses sat awaiting for them return.

Princess Celestia looked at her personal protégé and had the biggest smile ever seen. She was so proud of her favorite student. She had really accomplished many since that very first day they'd met. No teacher had ever been fuller of pride then this beautiful goddess like pony had been of Twilight. Looking at her sister Luna and her niece Cadence both showed the same pride that they felt for the youngest and talented of the princess. All three of them stood proudly in front of the entire crowd who made way for the heronries to make their way to the center of the room. All of the Mane Six was enjoying the attention they're getting from the crowd. Even Spike who was riding on top of Rarity's back was getting his praise. Fledge on the other hoof was trying not to show how flattered but at the same time overwhelmed a bit by all the attention.

"Princess Twilight, we welcome you and your amazing friends' home. Welcome home, all of you! As you can see what you've done for both the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty and all of Equestria. We are most proud of all of you. Once again you've proven that the magic of friendship is clearly the most powerful form of magic ever created. Only second to the Magic of Friendship is the Power of Dreams. When both combined you managed to vanquish a great evil. Now that's done the story in the "Ponytales" book can finally have its ending. So welcome home!" Princess Celestia praised them as every other pony started clapping and showing their approval for the Mane Six's actions.

"Thank you, very much, Princess Celestia. Yet you and the others did help us out. We all did it together! That's the way we are. We rise and fall as one. So all of you believe in both the power of dreams and the magic that is friendship was truly a win-win combination! So I thank you deeply for all of your help!" Prince Fledge thanked her kindly.

The beautiful white Alicorn just smiled and bowed her head in respect. "You've done an impossible miracle and that only proves to me that you do understand what a dream really is. It's about making the impossible possible. So thank you for reminding us of that message. Now, why don't we all enjoy the party for a while? I'm sure after all that you've been through you and Twilight's friends would like to unwind. So come let's have some fun, okay, Prince Fledge?"

"Thanks, Princess Celestia! I'll do just that! Come on let's have some fun!"

"Yippee! Let's have some fun! I'm gonna get my party cannon and make this party ten times better! Excuse me! Must go get it right now!" and with further ado, Pinkie Pie took off like a bright pink bullet to get her cannon. She went so fast that it looked like pink flames had lit the dance floor.

"After all this awesome stuff we've done over the last few days, I'm gonna go find Tank and tell him everything. So see you in a bit!" Rainbow Dash said quickly as she took off towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders who'd been tending to the ponies' pets while they'd been away. And it looked like Rainbow Dash really wanted to see her beloved tortoise every single awesome detail.

"I'm so excited and inspired by all that we did and saw in the Golden Sovereignty I'm gonna go take some of this golden fabric that Helena gave me and start on a new fashion line. I'll make tons of gentlecolts coats from it. Not as fine as the one I did for you, Prince Fledge, but they'll be fabulous! Now I must go and create!" exclaimed Rarity as she and Spike took off together.

"I'm gonna go have some of Granny Smith's spicy apple cider. Come on, Fluttershy. Let's go get some together?" suggested Applejack and Fluttershy nodded and left leaving Twilight and Fledge alone.

The pair looked at each other while both blushing awkwardly. Neither knew what to say or if they should even speak it. "Umm, would you care to dance, Twilight?"

"Sure! I'd love to dance! I on one occasion danced with a guy named Flash Sentry at this place called "high school" at this dance they called "Fall Formal". It was fun at the time. I wore this hot pink and royal purple dress and I killed in it. So let's dance!"

So the twosome went to the center of the dance floor and all of sudden it seemed like a spotlight was on them. Everypony in the room just went quiet. It was like you could hear a needle drop in that room. Yet they didn't seem to notice. They just began to dance and soon all they'd saw and heard was the beating of their hearts. There was a perfect world for each of them shining in the other's eyes. All of Twilight's friends and the trio of Princesses watched silently as Twilight and Fledge danced to the music of a violin, piano, and flute. It was an enthralling as well as intoxicating melody and it made the moment perfect. The tune picked up the pace and the couple danced faster and faster and soon it seemed the magical moment would finally end. As the song ended they looked at the other and blushed once more.

Twilight looked at the Prince and he looked at her and finally she said, "If you like me, Fledge just kiss me already!" and despite the fact that he went red in the face for a second time he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now can we go talk somewhere in private?"

"Alright, the moonlight balcony should be empty. Why is everypony staring at us? This is totally awkward. I've been to countless celebrations, even my own coronation, yet I've never felt as self-conscious as I do now. Let's get out of here, fast," Twilight urged quietly as she and the Prince galloped swiftly to the empty veranda where the silvery moonlight was illuminating it so beautifully and romantically. Just like a fairytale.

"So, girls, do you think he's gonna pop the question or not?" Applejack pondered out loud to the rest of the ponies, at the same time as Princess Luna and Cadence used their magic to shut the red silk curtains behind the pair. Everypony had this ridiculous lovesick grin etched on their faces. They did slowly walk away to give their friend some privacy. Nevertheless, all of them were talking in hushed tones about what was going to happen next.

"It'd be totally awesome if he did."

"I've already got in my head what type of dress to make for the wedding!"

"I'm already getting cake ideas for it too!"

"Let's not rush things, girls. It may not be like a storybook ending. She could always say no, you know?"

"Let's hope she says yes then!"

The diamond stars were out shining so brightly in the midnight blue skies. The moon was full and beautifully dazzling as well. The way the ivy and roses clung to the surroundings made this a stunning in addition to captivating spot. It was nice. Just like a fairytale, with just the charming prince and his beautiful princess enjoying a romance of a lifetime. They walked with their tails intertwined and smiling.

"Fledge, I must thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you! Without you to inspire all of my people and all of Equestria all would be lost. I'd be forced to tie the knot with that depraved self-obsessed diva of a princess Jadis. My kingdom would've ceased to exist. All hope would be a loss! You're an amazing princess and a truly remarkable pony!"

"I thank you, for helping everypony remember the lessons of childhood. Without you, we may've given up all hope on our dreams. Now we won't forget the lessons that come with the "Ponytales" book. And now at least there is an ending to your story. Now that we know you found your maiden and with her help defeated the Plague of Disbelief!"

"Yet that not the end to the story, it's almost the ending, nevertheless it isn't quite finished. I must still put pen to paper and write the last few paragraphs. I also must know the truth. I won't go back without the truth."

"Truth? What truth is that?"

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, and kindhearted. You're everything I have ever wanted and everything I never knew I wanted. I cannot live without you. Nor do I wish to live without you. My father told me something that I didn't understand at the time. He said that when it comes to love you don't find it. It finds you. And I want you to be my wife! So please tell me. Do you return my feelings and please don't lie. Don't even try to sugarcoat it just tell me honestly how you feel about me!"

She was shocked and amazed. It wasn't exactly news to her; however, she hadn't been quite ready to admit it aloud. Then she remembered what Princess Celestia had said about the difference between want and need. Now she understood what she'd been talking about. Now if only she could tell herself the difference. For a few moments, she was quiet and won't speak at all.

"Twilight?"

"Fledge, I've been thinking about that answer for a long time. I know as a filly I was in love with the storybook version I knew of you. Yet that isn't true love, that was simply a childhood infatuation, just a meaningless crush. Though now that I've gotten to know you as a real person I must admit I do love you too. I will always love you, the real you. Not just the handsome, charming prince but the pony with a beautiful golden heart and a very beautiful soul! I love you so much!"

"Then marry me!"

"I wish I could Fledge. I wish that we could dance off into our happily ever after. But how can we marry? We both have duties and responsibilities. I must lead the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship. You must look after your own Golden Sovereignty of Dreams. How could we possibly be together?"

"Please don't put the duty before the heart, my love! We can make it work! I know we can! All I want is you, Twilight Sparkle! Please! If you love me then marry me!"

"How? How can we make it work?"

"You think that I've not dreamed since I came here how to make this work? I can combine our kingdoms. I'm not just talking about matrimony either! I know a way we can be together without abandoning our duties and responsibilities. It's also a way to make certain that our respective kingdoms goals of friendship for you and dreams for me never die either. We can make more ponies and others realize how important both are! And we can make sure that the Plague never comes back and that Jadis and her mother Belladonna never grow strong enough again to stop being shadows!"

"How? What do you have in mind? How do you plan to do such an impossible task?"

"I can unseal the barrier that keeps my kingdom separate from the rest of Equestria. I used a portal to take you and your friends from here to my home. Well, there actually a long complex story about that, but I'll give you the cliff note version. Countless millenniums ago before I was born or crowned and before my parents' death of course. My sovereignty was already a part of Equestria."

"The Golden Enchanted Sovereignty was a part of Equestria?! How is that possible?! I've study almost every kinda book there is and never heard such a thing! How is what you're saying even possible?"

"Like how my legend in the "Ponytales" book was incomplete, there are some other things that weren't mentioned in it, like you and your friends found out for yourself. When my father was a young prince and courting my mother, it was love at first sight for them. Yet shortly after they got married the Plague was started by Jadis's parents. To protect both our land and all of Equestria he used the Golden Crystal to split us from the rest of the Equestria. Then he also used the same magic to expunge all traces of our world from every pony's memories till we faded into that children's tale. It'd take a great deal of magic, but I can bring back my kingdom to be a part of Equestria once more. Thus we can live happily ever after!"

She was shell-shocked for sure! This seemed too good to be true. Yet as she gazed into her true love's beautiful copper eyes she could only utter a few words. "Is that possible? Can you do it? And would it be wise?"

"I cannot do it alone, no. It would take all of the magic you, your friends, and the Princesses posses to break the seal that is keeping us apart. Yet I know we can do it. And you know? Whether it's for good or bad change is always going to happen. We can do this, Twilight. Please consider it. Please?"

"I will marry you, Prince Fledge Dreamwings! I shall be your bride!"

"Excellent! Here's the engagement present," he used his magic to create a stunning new diadem. She smiled and they kissed. All of sudden there were fireworks and when they went back inside everyone was squealing and yelling congratulates. All their friends were just so super excited. After all the last wedding they'd been too hadn't been exactly perfect, given the evil and wicked imposter and all the evil that they'd to fight and fix when Twilight's older brother Shining Armor got hitched. Therefore they all hoped that this wedding wouldn't be a repeat of that. Though before they'd even get started on all the wedding plans, they'd to first break the seal that kept their kingdoms apart. Which wasn't gonna be easy. But with all of Equestria help, it was done. It turned out all of Prince Fledge's people had been super eager to reunite with Equestria, and now that the Golden Sovereignty was right next to Twilight's kingdom of Rainbow Friendship it all seemed meant to be.

Everypony in Equestria turned out for the wedding. Rarity had made the most beautiful wedding dress. Pinkie Pie had made the largest most beautiful wedding cake ever created. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had worked together to decorate the palace for the special event. Applejack had been helping with the food and everyone else had been doing something to make it special. Even the people of Fledge's kingdom had done their part to make it the best day of both Fledge and Twilight's life. The wedding took place at sunset and everyone was just sitting quietly trying to not cry too much. But it was the most beautiful sight they could ever imagine when Twilight and her father were walking her down the aisle. The dress was so amazing and her new tiara really pulled it off well. Fledge looked happier then he'd ever looked to anyone else.

Princess Celestia would do the actual joining. So when Twilight looked into her mentor eyes she felt she really done something right. Now that she'd both learned the magic of friendship and now was with her true love.

"Friends, family, fillies and gentlecolts, we're gathered here today not to just unite two kingdoms or two ponies in holy matrimony. But to bless and remember what has been accomplished by both of them and their friends. So I'd like everyone take a moment to be silent and remember all of what we've learned and gained through both of them."

Everypony was quiet and now all the girls were crying. Some because they weren't the bride, others cause it was just so beautiful and emotional. Rarity was crying the hardest out of Twilight's friends and Spike was handing her hankie after hankie. Still, she managed to pull herself together and watched with great happiness as did the others as Fledge and Twilight became husband and wife.

"Do you Prince Fledge take this mare Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have to hold for richer or poorer, sickness and health, for as long as you live?"

"I do! Forever and for always I will love her and be faithful to her. I shall never break my vows to her and I will stand by her, and nothing will keep us apart!"

"Do you Princess Twilight Sparkle; take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you live?"

"Yes! I shall be faithful and never abandon him. I love for all that he is and not because he's a storybook hero or a handsome stallion prince. But for whom he is on the inside!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! All of Equestria rise up and now join us all blessing the union of this too!"

Everyone just got up and it was a bigger explosion of emotions and excitement ever. Everyone was just super happy. The party lasted all night long and even well into the next morning. But that didn't matter to anyone. For all, that matter to Twilight and Fledge was they're both in love and finally were both where their hearts and dreams belonged.

The end.


End file.
